A Certain Ice Princess
by Jingbell02
Summary: Only scientific  no magic! ... What if a certain cryokinesis come back to Academy City to search for someone and unexpected reunions await her.
1. Reunion

**Author's notes: I do not own To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

**Hello everyone, First time writing fan fiction and English is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes. **

**This story will not have anything related to magic so no Index. This story starts after Poltergeist Arc.**

*******Cryokinesis is the ability to ****control the element of ice and extreme cold**** temperature***

**Please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Ice Princess - Prologue<strong>

Academy City had a population for 2.3 million people and 80% of the population was students. The technology in this city was 20-30 year gap between the technology used in the Academy city and anywhere else. The main study in this city is 'Esper Power".

A certain girl walked into the Academy city, she was a 14 years old. She had medium long dark blue hair and 161cm tall wore white t-shirt and a dark blue jean.

She started walking through the gate but got stop by Academy City's police called Anti-Skill. One of the Anti-skill members asked for an ID from her. She gave him a paper which contains a school enrolment information and personal detail. Then the Anti-Skill let her pass.

As she walked into the city she said "It been so Long~ since I come back to the Academy City, every things sure change" as she looked around. Then suddenly she heard a commotion nearby street and saw a couple chasing each other. She heard spiky black hair boy shouted at chestnut hair girl with Tokiwadai uniform "Biri biri let stop this already it getting late soon."

"I don't care what time, if you want this chase to stop you better fight me seriously!" chestnut hair girl shouted back while generate a spark on her hand and throw at the boy. Mika decided to ignore those couple and started walking toward her new dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Ice Princess Chapter 1: Reunion<strong>

**At a certain High school**

The next morning the Academy City becomes busy as students walked to their school as the school start. In a Certain High School, a spiky black hair boy sat in the back of the classroom nears the window, waiting for class to start. He looked out the window with a blank face then two boys walked into the classroom one boy with yellow hair with sunglass and another one with blue hair walked toward him and said "Yoo~ Kami-yan~, have you finish your holiday homework" as yellow hair boy with sunglass asked.

Touma slowly turn his face toward his friend then he replied with a annoy face "Don't mention it! I still haven't finished it yet..." then he sighed as he cannot believe the weekend is already over.

"Hey Hey, don't worry because I still haven't finish as well!, I can't wait until Komoe-sensei found out~" as boy with blue hair, happily answered.

"You such a lolicon, Aogami" Touma quickly replied while glance at his friend. It not something Touma did not expect because Aogami have a highly interest in younger girls to a level which exceed normal male in his age.

Then Aogami became more excited as before as he heard the news about a new transfer student is coming to this class. "Hey hey, have you guy know, there are a new student coming to our class today... and guess what IT A GIRL!, YAY!" as Aogami mentioned happily and excited.

"I heard she only 14 year old" Tsuchimikado said

"14 YEAR OLD! And she enter our class, this is high school you know not middle school" Touma said as he in shock!

"They say she got perfect score in the entering test too" Tuschimikado continued

"What!" Touma could not believed what he heard because he already had a difficult times trying to achieve a certain grade.

"OMG I can't wait to see her~!" Aogami said with happy face

Then a short girl with pink hair wear pink dress walked into the classroom. "Everyone please sit down, homeroom is about to start." A short girl name Komoe, she a teacher which didn't look like one. She looked like a kindergarten student instead of a teacher and she one of the unsolved mystery in Academy city.

As students in the class heard Komoe-sensei, they started to walk back to their own desk then Komoe start the homeroom with big news. "Everyone I have big news for you all, we have a new transfer student in our class today" Komoe said with a smile.

As every student in class excited and interested in the new transfer student especially Aogami as he already knew the new student was a 'girl'. But there was one student who was not excited as everyone as he still hadn't finished his home work. Then Touma turn his face toward the window with a bored face and thought what kind of punishment was waiting for him.

As Komoe-sensei saw her students was excited to meet the new student. She decided to call her in. "Please come in" Komoe-Sensei said while look toward the door. Then all students in the class look toward the door while holding in their excitement except for one person who still looking out of the window. Then a girl with medium long dark blue hair walked into classroom. As she walked toward Komoe-sensei and all eyes of the student follow her.

Then Komoe-sensei asked her to introduce herself to the class. She replied to Komoe-sensei and start introduces herself. "Hi everyone my name is Takahiko Mika, nice to meet you all" Mika said and smile to everyone.

The boys in class excited because how young and cute she was, Aogami was one of the most excitement while Touma still look out of the window. Then sudden remembered something. "Takahiko Mika?, ~ where have I heard this name before Mika, Mika" Touma thought as he tried to remember. Then he decided to turn his face toward the front of the classroom to see the new transfer student.

"Arh!" Touma stood up with his eye wide open and looked at Mika as he remembered who she was.

Mika and everyone in the class surprised as Touma suddenly shouted and all eyes were at Touma. As Mika saw Touma who still stood up, her eye widen and say "Touma! Touma is that you" out loud without realise. Then she ran toward Touma and hugged him tightly without realised she still in class.

Touma and everyone in class shocked as Touma being hug by Mika and all male students send a death glare to Touma. But Mika still hadn't realised and continue "I can't believe it you Touma, I miss you so much" Mika said while hugged Touma

Touma blushed as he still being hugged by Mika then Touma could felt killing intense from his male classmates and said while trying to release himself from Mika's hug "I miss you too, but Mika can you let me go please, we still in class you know."

Mika let go of Touma and she surprised to hear Aogami shouted at Touma "TOUMA, DAMN YOU! WHY YOU ALWAYS GET THE CUTE GIRLS" and walked toward Touma to grab his collar. Then Mika tried explain to the class as well as calm Aogami down as he still grabbed Touma's collar "Me and Touma are childhood friend and we didn't see each other for 4 years so I get over exciting, sorry~"

Then Komoe-sensei tried to calm the class down with mainly male students "Everyone please settle down this is still homeroom, Takahiko-chan please sit down at your desk near Fukiyose-chan and please wait until recess to catch up with Kamijo-chan" Komoe-sensei said. After everything back to normal Komoe-sensei continued the homeroom session. But still Touma can still feel a killing intense from his classmate, and then he sighed and said his signature word "Fukou-da"

* * *

><p><strong>Recess time<strong>

After the bell ring, the morning class was over and now it recess time. The recess time is only 20 minutes so the students have time to go to toilet or have a light snack to gain their concentration back before class start. Everyone in class start to stretch as they have been sitting for nearly 2 hours.

Mika walked toward Touma's seat to catch up what they been left off this morning "I can't believe we be in the same school and classroom." As she stand beside Touma.

"Yeah, But what I cannot believe is you are two year younger than me and you be in the same classroom as me" Touma replied while look at Mika. (Touma aged 16 year old and Mika aged 14 year old.)

"Well~ what can I do...? I smarter than you" Mika replied with a smirk as she look down on Touma who still sitting on a chair.

Mika and her mother moved to Touma's neighbourhoods when Mika was grade 2 and went to the same school as Touma but different grade. Even though she always absent due to her sickness but she still got first place in the test in every subject. But this resulted in she didn't have any friends in class and always get bully due to jealousy. She spent 2 years living in town and spent most of the time playing with Touma.

Touma accepted that statement "Ok ok, you smarter than me, I understand that." Then he decided to change the topic by ask Mika about her past. "So... what have you been doing in past 4 years? You never contact me after you left the town" Touma asked with curious face.

"Oh... my mum got a research job in the military for about 3 years so me and my mum spend most of the time there" she said with a straight face

"Wow Military Base, that one big job, hey so how is your mum doing?" Touma surprised

Then Mika suddenly stop smiling and start look down on the floor before reply to Touma "oh, she is fine".

Touma surprised at Mika expression's and wanted to continue ask about her mum but he got interrupted by a Tsuchimikado and Aogami. Then Tsuchimikado asked Touma while Aogami gaze at Touma "Kami-yan~ is she another one of your harem."

As Touma heard the word 'harem', Touma anger level sudden raises, "WHAT! SHE JUST MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND I DON'T HAVE A HAREM" Touma shouted at both of them with an angry face.

"Clam down Kami-yan..." then Tsuchimikado decided to ignore Touma and started to introduce himself to Mika "so you Touma childhood friend yan~, Nice to meet you my name is Tsuchimikado."

Mika thought about what these two mean by Touma's harem but decided not to ask and introduce herself to Tsuchimikado and Aogami. "Hi, my name is Takahiko Mika" Mika said with a smile.

As Aogami see Mika smiled to him, his heart beat sudden rose faster then he came in front of Mika and introduced himself. "My name Aogami, I'm Touma best friend and if you not in Touma's harem. Can you please go out with me?" as Aogami held Mika's hand and with serious expression.

Mika was completely shock and she thought that she might not hear it right. But then black long hair girl heard the conversation and quickly approached Aogami from behind. "YAHHH! AOGAMI, don't scare the new transfer student!" as she smashed Aogami on the head with her full force which leaved Aogami faint on the floor and she calm herself down before talk to Mika. "My name Fukiyose Seiri, if you have any question or help you can ask me. And not be scared of this guy he always like this." Fukiyose introduced herself and point to Aogami who still faint on the floor.

"Nice to meet to you, Fukiyose-san... Is he going to be ok?" Mika replied but still a little bit confuse on what going on.

"Yes, he already use to it, If you free in the afterschool, I can give you a tour around our school?" Fukiyose asked Mika

"Thank you for your offer but I need to got some business to attend afterschool" Mika replied to Fukiyose.

"Hee~ what kind of business?" Touma asked with a curious face

"Nothing much, I need to buy some personal things" Mika replied

"You want me to go with you?" Touma continued ask

"It okay, I can go by myself"

Then the bell ring indicated of recess is over.

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Park<strong>

Afterschool, Mika walked through one of the park and saw 2 girls wear a Tokiwadai School uniform near the vending machine. One of the girls was light brown hair tied into two pigtails and another girl was taller with short chestnut hair colour.

Girl with short chestnut hair colour sudden kicked the vending machine and said "CHASER" and one can of drink came out.

Mika surprised and thought "Isn't Tokiwadai is an ojou-sama school? She doesn't look like ojou-sama at all and she also wear short pant under her skirt". Then she sighed while she thought her image of ojou-sama is broken into pieces.

Then the girl with light brown hair tied into two pigtails sighed and say "Onee-sama, you still wearing those terrible things under your skirt again"

Girl with short chestnut hair colour *COUGH* and start to blush "Where the heck are you looking?" she shouted back

"Look Onee-sama, you make the girls standing over there scared" as she pointed her finger to Mika who been watching.

"What..." as she turned her head look at Mika. As she gets a good look at Mika, she feels like she knew her before and mumbled "Have I seen her before?" while stared at Mika.

Both of them stared for about 30 seconds. Then Mika sudden say softly "Mikoto...Misaka Mikoto?" as she still tried to think is she got the right person. Then Mika open her eye wider as she finally remember the girl in front of her and started to run toward her.

A girl with short chestnut hair colour surprised after hearing her name then she sees Mika run toward her. "Is that you Misaka Mikoto!, it been 7 years since I meet you. You haven't changed one bit!" Mika said with an excitement while put her both hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

Misaka Mikoto surprised and tried to remember Mika.

"You forgot me already, Remember that we go to the same kindergarten and be in the same class all the way to first grade. We always practice our esper power together." As Mika tried to help Mikoto remember her.

Then Mikoto open her eye wider as she remembered who Mika is, "AH! Takahiko Mika right! That you always get sick and don't have any friend except me"

"YES!.. WHAT?, you don't have to remember that part" Mika surprised

Then Mika hugged Mikoto and say "I miss you so much Mikoto"

"Me too" Misaka replied while both of them remember the day where they spend time together.

During this moment girl with light brown hair tied into two pigtails dumbstruck for 1 minute and after come back to reality she teleport in the middle between Mikoto and Mika and break them a part. Then she shouted "O O ONEE-SAMA IS MINE! WHO ARE YOU? SUDDENLY HUG MINE ONEE-SAMA!" as she send a killing intense to Mika

"Kuroko, she my childhood friends, my mother is a best friend with her mother. So we often play together." Mikoto tried to calm Kuroko down and explained to her.

"Oh, I see." Kuroko stopped sending a killing intense to Mika and started introduce herself "My name is Shirai Kuroko, I'm onee-sama roommate. Nice to meet you" then Kuroko smiled to Mika

"My name Takahiko Mika, nice to meet you too" Mika smiled back

"Can I ask you something? Takahiko-san" Kuroko asked with a serious face.

"Yes! of cause" but as Mika saw Kuroko serious face, she thouht with a worry face "What she going to ask me?"

"Takahiko-san... You are not in love with onee-sama right? Onee-sama is mine and please asks for my permission before you hug her." Kuroko said with the death glare while claim her position in Mikoto's relationship.

Mika surprised by Kuroko's question then Mikoto put her hand on Kuroko's shoulder and start to generate spark on her bang and said "Kuroko how many times do I have to tell you that I AM NOT YOUR BELONGING!" Misaka generated electricity which shock Kuroko and caused her to faint on the floor.

"Oi~ Mikoto isn't that too much" Mika told Mikoto while looking at Kuroko who faint on the floor with a worry face.

"No, she already use to it" Mikoto replied as she turn her face away from Kuroko

"Oh I see, by the way your esper power is powerful more than last time I see, what level you are now?" Mika asked with curiosity

"My level is..." Mikoto about to say but got interrupted by Kuroko. Mikoto surprised at how quickly Kuroko recover from her faint.

"Onee-sama is the 3rd strongest level 5 in Academic City and also Tokiwadai ace" Kuroko answered proudly while to standing up.

"WOW! Mikoto you actually reach level 5!" Mika surprised

"ahh.. yes, how about you?" Mikoto asked back as she remembers the day both of them practice power together.

"I'm just level 2 but I don't very care anyway" Mika replied while smile at Mikoto with a careless face.

"Oh I see, by the way what school did you attend? Isn't that A Certain High school uniform? You should be in second year middle school like me right?" Mikoto asked with interesting face while look at Mika's uniform

"Yes, I skip 2 years so now I'm in first year high school"

"WOW you smarter than last time I see you" Mikoto said while she couldn't believe Mika

"Hey that 7 years ago, I change you know" Mika said and smirk

Both of them laugh.

"I should go now, I still need to buy groceries before the curfew time" Mika told Mikoto and Kuroko while look at her mobile to check the time.

"Oh ok, It nice to see you again Mika" Misaka replied

"It nice to see you too Mikoto and Shirai-san, See ya~" as Mika started walk

Mikoto and Kuroko also say good bye to Mika and started walk to their dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>After Mika finish her shopping grocery <strong>

While Mika walked back to her dorm Touma spotted her and called her. "Hey, Mika!"

Touma continued ask Mika "Did you buy every thing you needed?"

"Yes, oh I also meet one of my childhood that I haven't see her for very long time" Mika said and smile as she remember Mikoto.

"Even longer than me?" Touma questioned with curious face

"Yes, I haven't meet her since I move to your town"

"Oh I see, your bag look heavy give some to me" Touma said while look at Mika bag

"It okay" Mika answered while trying to stop Touma from carrying her stuff.

"I don't like watching a girls carry a heavy stuff" Touma grabbed most of the bag

"Thank you", Mika thought with small smile "he stills the same".

Touma asked "Mika where do live"

"It in this direction" Mika answered

Both of continued walk and stop in front of one of the building

"Don't tell me it's this dorm" Touma surprised while he look at his dorm.

"Yes" Mika replied without notice Touma reaction. Then both of them went into elevator

Touma asked "which level you want to go"

"8th floors" Mika answered

Touma started to panic and thought "SAME FLOOR!, Please not my room, Please not my room." While Touma followed Mika, he still repeated the same phase in his mind.

Then she stopped in front of one room then Touma relaxed after saw it not his room. But then Touma suddenly noticed that his room was next door and yell "WHAT! YOU LIVE NEXT TO MY ROOM!"

"Hah! REALLY!" Mika surprised after hearing Touma

"When did you moved in? How come I didn't know?" Touma asked with curious face.

"I just move in last evening" Mika answered

Touma thought "Where am I that evening?... Oh! It must be the night that I been chasing by Biri Biri Middle schooler until morning so I haven't done my homework... FUKOU-DA."

After brought Mika's groceries to her room Touma asked

"Let celebrate our reunion, I will cook something nice for you"

"Can you cook?" as Mika surprised while she look at Touma

"Wait until you try" Touma answered with confident and smirk

"Ok, I will follow you after I unpack my stuff" Mika replied while start opening her grocery bag

**In Touma's Room**

While Touma cooking, the door bell ring and Touma quickly open the door. "Come in, the food is not ready yet so go wait in the living room" Touma told Mika

"Mind if I intrude" Mika said while entering his room then Mika surprised to see Touma's room was tidy. "WOW! I didn't expect your room to be this tidy" while looking around the room.

"Why" Touma asked as he look back with curiosity while he walk back to kitchen

"When you were young, your room is the most dirtiness room in your house" Mika said why she chuckle.

"Guess living by myself in past few years, change me a bit" Touma said while continued prepare food

Mika thought while looking at his back "but inside you still the same" with a small smile.

Then Touma said "Food is ready" as he putted the food on plates.

"The food smell nice" Mika mentioned while Touma serving the food on the table

"Wait until you try" Touma smirked

**After the Meal**

Mika leaded on Touma's bed while saying "AH~ Thank you for the food"

"You really not joking, your food taste a lot better than a military cafeteria" Mika smiled as her stomach is full.

"Why did you compare my food with a cafeteria? It sounds like you down grade my food. Fukou-da" while Touma cleaned up the dishes.

"hehe.. how you been doing this past few year" Mika asked Touma

"It the same, still misfortune because of my right hand" Touma said with normal tone

"But you right hand is powerful, it even can neglect my power" Mika mentioned while look at the ceiling as she becoming lazy after the meal.

"But I still a level 0 in this city, by the way have you take the system scan"

"Yes, but I'm only level 2"

"WHAT! ONLY LEVEL 2, you look more powerful than level 2" Touma surprised and stared at Mika.

Mika surprised and then she return her composure and say "I don't know~ this is what they told me. I don't really care anyway"

"I see" Touma answered while putting his dishes away without any concern.

"It getting late now, I should be going back to my room" Mika said while walking to door.

Touma opened the door for Mika then Tsuchimikado popped his head out "Kami-yan what you been up to" while smiling at Touma.

Then Tsuchimikado noticed Mika in Touma's room and say "OH! I guess you having a lovey dovey with your childhood friend, if Aogami see this he will be piss."

Mika and Touma started to blush then Touma try to explain the situation "She lives next door so I prepare a meal to celebrate our reunion."

"OH! Mika you lived next door? I also lived in this dorm and I will introduce you to my lovely sister later" Tsuchimikado said while smiling.

Mika thought "lovely?" as Mika didn't know that Tsuchimikado has a younger sister name Tsuchimikado Maika but both of them are not blood related. Tsuchimikado love his sister so much that every called 'Sis-con Sergeant'.

Then Tsuchimikado asked Touma "Have you done your homework kami-yan?"

Touma shocked while saying "Haven't even start it" then sighed.

"I think I should leave you working on it then" While walked back to his room

Touma realised something and shouted "DON'T TELL AOGAMI THAT MIKA LIVE NEXT DOOR TO ME OKAY?"

Tsuchimikado turn back and asked "Why? It looks like fun"

"If you don't want a death wish you better not tell him" while Touma with serious tone as holding his fist

"Okay Okay, whatever you say" while he continued walking back to his room

"I think I should leave now" Mika said to Touma

"Yeah, you should, Good Night Mika"

"Good Night Touma" while Mika entered her room

Touma thought "Tsuchimikado better not saying anything about this, Fuko-da" while sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day in the morning<strong>

Touma walked toward the door. He thought "it the first time my alarm work" as he walked and open the door. While locking his door, Mika opened her door and Touma greeted her

"Good Morning Mika"

"Good Morning Touma, have you finished your homework that Tsuchimikado-san told you" Mika said while locking her door.

"Don't mention it, I only got half of it done" Touma sighed as he walk toward Mika

"Should we walk to school together?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure" Touma answered

Then both of them started walk toward the elevator.

As both of them arrived at school and enter the classroom together.

"OH! How come you enter the classroom at the same time" Aogami asked while glance at Touma and Mika.

"We see each other while walking here" Touma quickly replied while he walks to his seat.

Touma look at Tsuchimikado and relieved "Good, Tsuchimikado haven't told anyone yet"

**After school**

As the bell rang, the school finished. Most of the students started to leave school or start they club activity except the 'Delfta Force' which included Touma, Aogami, and Tsuchimikado whom sat in the classroom after everyone in the class left as all three haven't finish their homework.

"Kami-yan I remind you about homework yesterday and you still haven't finish" Tsuchimikado talked to Touma

"I'm not a genius who can finish all those homework in one night you know" Touma answered with an annoying face.

"Ma ma~ Kami-yan the best part of not finish our homework is getting scold by our lovely Komoe sensei!" Aogami said with a happy face.

"Aogami I'm not like you" Touma said with annoy tone

Then Komoe-sensei walked in and started a long 2 hours detention to 3 students in front of her.

After a long detention with Komoe-sensei Touma walked back to his dorm and sudden remember that his food supply is running low so he decided to go to a supermarket. To get to a supermarket he had to walk pass the certain park which he saw a girl with short chestnut wearing a Tokiwadai uniform look at a vending machine.

Touma thought "this is bad, it Biribiri middle schooler" as he trying to get away without her noticed.

"AH! YOU!" as Misaka Mikoto yelled at him.

Touma turned his head and pretended that he just saw Mikoto there "Oh... Biribiri middle schooler"

"HOW MANY TIME DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO" as Mikoto generated spark toward Touma.

"Arghh!" as Touma used this right hand to negate it

Mikoto thought seriously "How come my power never works on this guy? Maybe I should get more serious"

After Mikoto thought she started to generate more sparks.

"Not again, Fuko-da!" Touma thought as he trying to run away

"You're not getting away this time!" Mikoto ran after him while generated electricity on her right hand.

While Touma and Mikoto running around, Mika walked through the park and noticed the commotion.

Mika see both of them and thought "Oh! Where have I see this before" as she tried to remember. Then Mika took a good look at the couple again then she realised "Isn't that Touma and Mikoto? What are they doing running together? Do they know each other?"

Mika decided to call those two "HEY! TOUMA, MIKOTO" while waving at them

Touma and Mikoto stopped and look at Mika.

"Hey, Mika" Touma and Mikoto called Mika at the same time and then look at each other

"Don't tell me this Biribiri middle schooler is Mika's childhood friend from kindergarten" Touma thought with surprise expression.

"Mika, do you know this idiot?" as Mikoto pointed at Touma

"Of cause, he my friend after I move to a new town" Mika answered

"Hey, are you guy couple or something, I saw you guy running together" Mika asked with curious face.

Both of them quickly replied "NO!"

Mikoto continued "How can you see us as a ca-couple? Are you blind Mika?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know but still why are you guy running together" Mika replied while scratch her head.

"We aren't running happily together, I getting chase by her" Touma answered

Mika looked at Mikoto and ask "Why are you chasing him?"

"For some reason I cannot beat this idiot but he never take me seriously" Mikoto replied angrily

Mika thought "Mikoto cannot beat Touma?" then she sudden remembered "Oh! It because of his right hand"

"I see" Mika said softy while look at Touma

"Do you know what his ability is? For some reason my power is not working on him and he only level 0" Mikoto asked Mika and glance at Touma.

"Oh~ his ability ..." Mika looked at Touma and saw Touma shake his head strongly.

"DON'T TELL HER PLEASE! SO I BE FRIED DEATH BY BIRIBIRI" Touma thought while he shaking his head.

"ummm... it not something special and I'm not really know what his ability" Mika replied to Mikoto

Mikoto thought after see Touma reaction "There must be something about this idiot's ability...?"

Mikoto thought got interrupt by Mika "Mikoto are you sure you going to be alright, it nearly curfew time."

Mikoto realised that if she late for her curfew, she will be punish by dorm manager.

"Good Bye Mika see you later" then She looked at Touma and pointed her finger at him "Next time you better fight me serious" as Mikoto ran toward her dorm.

"Fukou-da" as Touma sighed.

"Thank you for not telling Biribiri about my ability" Touma while scratched on his head with his right hand

"Why don't you tell her so she stop chasing you" Mika asked while look at Touma

"If she knows by ability she will fry me to death, she already causes a hold city blackout while shooting lighting at me" Touma replied while sighed.

"I see" while Mika nodding.

"Let go back to our dorm" Touma said

"Okay" Mika replied

Then both of them walked toward their dorm.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's notes:<strong>**

**I finish chapter 2 already but I have proof read it again and I also want to know that you are able to understand my writing so I wait for the review.**

**Next chapter will be longer than this chapter and more action.**

**Thank you, zecross for point out that the class president is Aogami. **

**Thank You ^_^V**


	2. Takahiko Mika

**Author's notes: **

**Hello every one, this is Jingbell02.**

**This chapter has a fighting scene which I'm not confident so I hope you can understand my writing. **

**Please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Ice Princess - Chapter 2<strong>

**2 weeks later...**

**In Mika's Room**

In Mika's bedroom, Mika still worked on her laptop with only table lamp turn on. Then she realised "Oh! It nearly 4am now" Mika thought as she turned her head away from her laptop and look at the clock on the wall.

"I should get some sleep before I'm going to school tomorrow...Damn it why can't I find this information" As Mika closed her eye with her hand and lead backward on the chair.

Mika stood up and walked toward her bed. She lied on her bed and closed her eye. She spoke softly "Mum, Where are you?" as her tear start running down her face before fell to sleep.

**Afterschool**

After class finished every student in the room start packed their belonging and ready to go home. Fukiyose watched Mika as she still sleep on her desk so she decided to walk toward Mika and woke her up.

"Are you okay? You look tried Mika"

Mika lifted her head from the desk and looked at Fukiyose with half eyes open. "I'm okay, I just didn't have a good sleep these past few days" Mika replied while yawing

"Then why don't you try this" as Fukiyose brought out the shopping magazine and flipped to a certain page and gave it to Mika

"Erm... a 'sleep sleepy pillow' the latest product from A Certain University. If you can't sleep, this product is 100% guarantee to make you sleep before you know it." Mika read the magazine out loud with sleepy face.

Touma heard Mika and decided to walk toward Mika and Fukiyose. "It sound like it going to make you sleep and never wake up again" Touma said.

"Kamijo Touma, I'm trying to help Mika here and the reason she can't have a good sleep because of your misfortune affect her" as Fukiyose replied and glance at Touma

"WHAT! Fukou-da" Touma sighed while Mika started laughing.

"Ah! I forgot I got meeting with friends" Mika sudden remembered and started packing her stuff.

"You're meeting with Biribiri today?" Touma asked

"Yes, Mikoto going to introduce me to some of her friends" Mika said while put her book in school bag.

"O, I see~" Touma watched Mika packing her stuff.

"Well~ I be leaving now, see you tomorrow Fukiyose-san and Touma" Mika said while run toward the classroom door.

"Good bye" Fukiyose and Touma replied back to Mika while Touma waved his hand.

**On the way to the Joseph's Restaurant, **

Mika heard a commotion across the street in the alley and decided to take look. Mika saw five guys harassing two girls wear a sailor uniform but different from the one that she wear. One of the girls had a long black hair and a white flower clip on her left and other one with a short black with a flower hand band.

"We aren't interested in you guy's so leave us alone" Saten grabbed her friend's hand and tried to walk away without look at the boy face.

"Hey don't ignore us, let go have some fun" one of the guy said while stopped two girls from escape.

Then other 4 boys started to form a circle to trap Saten and Uriharu.

As Uriharu realised the situation is getting worst she decided to inform the boys about her position "I'm...from a Judgment so please stop what you're doing and let us go..."

Meanwhile Mika decided to hide behind the building and watched the situation. Mika heard Uriharu and thought "Judgment?... oh the student who protect the city right? Those boys should leave them alone now or you get arrest."

But it's only encouraged the boys as he grabbed Uriharu's wrist. "Wow, judgment... what are you going to do? Arrest us in this position?" as he tighter the grip.

"Arhh" Uriharu screamed as pain from her wrist

"Leave Uriharu Alone!" as Saten ran toward Uriharu to helps her but she got grabbed by another guy and got slammed into the wall.

"ARGH!" Saten screamed painfully

"SATAN-SAN!" Uriharu called her friend as she watched helplessly and started to cry.

Mika could not take anymore as she saw Saten and Uriharu screamed. "HEY! STOP RIGHT NOW!" as Mika shouted angrily while walked in and glance at one of the boy with the killing intense.

Uriharu, Saten, and five other boys looked toward Mika.

"Do you think it so cool to just simply harassing a girls. You guy look so pathetic!" as Mika spoke calmly and stop in front one of the guy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the guy shouted and grab Mika's shoulder

"Oh now you deaf?" Mika replied calmly while smirk at him

"WHY YOU..."Before he could finish his sentence, Mika grabbed his arm and turn her back at him then throw him on to the ground. He landed hard on the floor then Mika stomped at his stomach which knocks him out.

"You guy still want more" Mika turned her head to look at other 4 guys. Then 2 of them run toward Mika. One of them tried to grab her but she able to dodge to the side and used her hand to hit a back the neck. He fell on the ground unconscious.

Another guy tried to punch Mika's face but he miss as Mika duck and return with an uppercut which resulted in knocked out and lie on the floor. It took less than 5 minutes to take 2 of the boys.

"Three down two left" as Mika thought as she look at 3 guys that unconscious on the floor then look toward other 2 boys who still hold Uriharu and Saten.

"I can still keep going if you guy want to end up like these three" Mika said while glance at the 2 boys who still shock on what happen.

Both of boys looked at each other and decided let Uriharu and Saten go and run away. Mika worried about Saten and Uriharu injury so she decided not to run after them.

"Are you girls okay?" Mika said while running toward Satan and Uriharu

"Thank you for saving us, Uriharu, Are you okay?" Saten answered while rubbing her head as she can still feel the pain from her head.

"I'm okay... I better call Anti-Skill" Uriharu answered as try to find her phone and call anti-skill to pick up these 3 buys who still lying on the floor.

After Anti-Skill arrived and gave a first aid to Saten and Uriharu. Mika explained the situation to one of the Anti-Skill.

"Next time please call Anti-Skill instead of fight on your own" one of the Anti-skill told Mika while writing some things on the paper.

"Hai" Mika replied and thought "yeah right, if I wait for Anti-Skill to arrive these girls might be dead right now" as Anit-skill officer walked away. Mika saw Uriharu walking toward her.

"Thank you for saving us" Uriharu said while bowing to Mika.

"You're welcome" Mika replied with a smile of her face.

"Your fighting skill is amazing, where did you learn this...erm... What your name?" Saten-san walked to join the conversation after we received a check up by one of the Ant-skill.

"Ar sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name Takahiko Mika and your name"

"My name is Saten Ruiko and this is my friend Uriharu Kasari" Saten answered

"Nice to meet you" Uriharu answered

Mika sudden remembered something and said it out loud "AH! I totally forgot that I need to meet a friend right now."

"Sorry but I have to go now, good bye" Mika said and started to run

As Saten and Uriharu watched Mika run toward the Joseph's Restaurant direction. Then Uriharu got a phone call.

"Hello, this is Uriharu Kasari speaking" Uriharu answered the phone

"URIHARU, where are you, me and onee-sama been waiting for nearly hour already"

"AH! Shirai-san sorry, we got into some problem. We will be on our way now" Uriharu answered the phone with a surprised expression and started run while on the phone and follow by Saten.

**Joseph's** **Restaurant **

Two girls wore Tokiwadai uniform sat in one of the table near the window in the restaurant.

"Kuroko, what happen to Uriharu-san and Saten-san?" Mikoto asked Kuroko with curiosity while drinking ice royal milk tea.

"They say they got into some trouble but now they on the way" Kuroko answered with curious face as she put her mobile phone away because before she could ask what happen Uriharu shut her phone.

"By the way onee-sama, where is Takahiko-san?" Kuroko asked while look at Mikoto keep slowly stirred her drink because she getting board of waiting.

"Now that you mention it, where is she?" Mikoto stopped her action and start look around.

"Onee-sama, you should take care for your friend more, what if she get lost?" Kuroko said with a worry face

"Ah! There she is" Mikoto ignored her and saw Mika entering the restaurant.

"Oh! Mika" Mikoto called Mika while waving her hand. Mika walked toward Mikoto and Kuroko.

"Why are you late? Did you get lost?" Mikoto asked Mika as she sat down beside her.

"I late because I helps someone who in trouble... that all" Mika replied while thought what should she order.

"I see" Mikoto replied

"So where other friends that you going to introduces me to" Mika asked Mikoto while look around

"There also late because they got into some trouble on the way here" Kuroko answered while look at Mika.

"ehh~" as Mika thought "is it the girls that I save a moment ago" but she got interrupt by the waitress who bring a menu for her. She said "Thank you" to the waitress and started looking in the menu.

About 15 minutes after Mika arrived at the restaurant, Uriharu and Saten entered the restaurant. Kuroko saw those two and called them to the table. Kuroko could see both of them running out of breath as they walked toward her.

"What happen?" Kuroko asked as Uriharu and Saten sat down and tried the catch their breath.

"There...was...a...guys...try...ing...to...ha..rassed...us...on...the...way...to...here..But...a...girl...came..and...safe...us~" Uriharu tried to speak and breath at the same time. In this moment Uriharu and Saten didn't realise yet that the person who save them was sitting across them and looking at them.

Mikoto and Kuroko surprised to hear and ask for more explanation. As Uriharu explained to Mikoto and Kuroko, Mika thought while look at them try to catch their breath while talking. "How come they so out of breath? It only just 15 minutes run to here. Both of them need more exercise"

Then Saten realised that the girl sat beside Mikoto is the one that save her and Uriharu.

"AH! YOU...TAKAHIKO-SAN!" Saten yelled with a surprise face and look at Mika.

Mika looked at Saten and smiled "you finally notice me"

Uriharu and Saten looked surprise after seeing Mika smile at them.

"You the one that save Saten-san and Uriharu right?" Kuroko asked with a curious face while looking at Mika.

"Yes, it was nothing much. Those boys have no fighting skill at all" Mika answered to Kuroko

"When did you learn martial art Mika? I remember when you were young, you the one always get bully and you have a weak body always stay in bed" Mikoto asked her childhood friend with curious face.

"Well~ that is the past you know, after I move out of town my body start to get better and after finish grade 4, my mother got a research job in a military base. We stay there for about 3 years and I don't have to go to school because the island is a military base so I decide to learn some self- defence while I stay there" Mika answered like this is a normal story.

Mikoto, Kuroko, Saten, and Uriharu shocked after hear about Mika's story and unable to say anything for 20 seconds while Mika still looked at the menu and called the waitress to take her order. As waitress asked Saten and Uriharu their order, both of them surprised and finally came back to reality.

After Mika, Saten, and Uriharu ordered some drink and snacks. "WOW, that is so cool...its like in the movie where a young girl train in the military base and becoming a spy" Saten yell happily to Mika

"Saten-san I'm not spy, I only learn self defence from there." Mika replied

"Ar ha~ Mika you say you didn't go to school while you in the military base right? How come you can skip grade now?" Mikoto asked as she curious about her childhood friend past.

"WHAT! You skip grade...oh wait how old are you? But isn't A Certain High school uniform?" Saten spoke quickly as she want to know more

"Saten-san clam down" Urihari tried to calm her friend excitement down.

"My age is the same with Mikoto. My mother has a teacher certificated so she always finds a time off to teach me all about the school work" Mika explained to everyone.

"I can't believe this is real" Saten said while leading back.

"Hah, let change the subject, so... how did you guy get to know Mikoto and Shirai-san?" as Mika turned and ask Uriharu and Saten

"Oh, Shirai-san and me work in the same Judgement branch and Saten-san is my classmate" Uriharu answered Mika question.

"eh~" Mika thought "how come she cannot deal with those 5 boys... maybe it too much for Judgement to handle" Mika decided not to speak what she thought because it kind of rude as well.

Then the drink and snack that they orders are served on the table.

"So how did Misaka-san and Takahiko-san get to know each other?" Uriharu asked after take one big bite from jumbo fruits parfait that she order.

"Well~ my mother is a best friend with Mika's mother and we went to the same kindergarten and we usually practice our esper power together. We spend most of the time together." Mikoto explained to Uriharu and Saten.

"eh~ Takahiko-san train ESPer power with Misaka-san so your level must be 3 or 4 right?" Saten asked Mika

"No no even though Mikoto is level 5 but I'm only level 2. After I move I didn't practice that much." Mika tried to explain to Saten

"If you don't mind Takahiko-san what your ESPer power?" Kuroko asked with calm face then take a sip from her tea.

"I show you" Mika said while holding a straw from her drink as Mika focus her ESPer power on the straw. The ice starts to form outside surface of the straw until the straw cover with ice.

"WOW, cryokinesis... It's the first time I saw" Saten said with surprised face and look at the straw cover by ice.

"It nothing much though because I can only do with a small things" Mika explained as she lead back and take a drink.

Then Mikoto sudden changed topic "Hey Mika, how your mum? Is she here in the Academy City?" Mikoto asked while trying to remember the past.

*COUGH*

Mika quickly replied "Sh she fa-fine but she not in the Academic City though she doing research outside" as Mika looked outside of the window to avoid eye contact.

Mikoto thought while look at Mika who look in a different direction "how come her action is strange" but it's doesn't bother Mikoto that much so she doesn't continue ask.

After everyone finished their drinks and snacks.

"Should we go to Seventh Mist just for widow shopping?" Saten suggested

"Seventh Mist?" Mika mentioned as she never go before.

"It a shopping mall in 7th distinct, have you been before?" Uriharu asked Mika

"No, I haven't been around city much" Mika answered to Uiharu

"Then it decide then, let go to Seventh Mist shopping mall" Mikoto answered while standing up

As everyone agree and left the Joseph's restaurants.

After finished shopping in the 7th Mist shopping mall, everyone go back to their dorm as it nearly curfew time.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika's Room<strong>

Mika walked out from the shower and walked into the kitchen to grab a Musashino milk from her refrigerator. Then she walked into her bedroom and sat down on a chair and start drinking. Mika's thought "wah~ I have so much fun today... how many year is it since I get to be hanging around with same age friend and just talk like normal girls would do".

Then she slaps her face with both of her hands while thinking "Okay its working time! I must find all the relevant information relates to mum in all research labs in Academic city... What research lab am I up too" as she turned on her laptop.

"I will find you mum, I know you in this city" After Mika thought, she started to hack to one of the research lab to find the relevant information.

Five hours past, Mika able to obtain all of the information that she needed. It take her about 2 weeks to gather the relevant information and able to narrow down to 4 research labs. But these 4 research labs have a strong fire walls which Mika cannot hack through to get all of the information and some information might be in hard copied. So Mika took out the Academic city map and circle the 4 research labs.

"No other choice, I have to go in there and found out" Mika's thought as she printing the floor plan of the 4 research labs.

"Tomorrow I should go check the research lab outside surrounding afterschool" Mika's thought as she decided.

**12:00AM**

A certain girl arrived at a certain laboratory in District 10, she has long blonde hair and wear glass. She wears black jacket and black long jean with a dark blue bag pack at her back. She also wore mask only cover her mouth and nose, and a leather gloves.

Mika thought "this research laboratory main research on chemical substance but they firewall is too strong to use for this kind of laboratory... and last month this lab start to employ AMI scientists...the only way to find out is going in there and look for more information." she looked at the laboratory.

Yesterday afternoon Mika already came here to look at the surrounding of the laboratory and already plan everything on how to get in there without alarm the security. She also hacked to the security system to check security camera whereabouts.

She decided to enter from the back where only security camera mostly uses instead of security guard. Mika thought "how come they have such a strong firewall but cannot afford a proper security?" as she walked closer to the back of the laboratory.

She used her esper power 'Cryokinesis' to create ice handle on the wall. She quickly climbed up to the top and used her power to create a ladder that connects the wall to a window as the distance between the wall and window is close. While she walked toward the window Mika thought "Sorry Mikoto and Touma that I lies about my ability level, during the system scan I have to pretend to be level 2 so no one can suspect me."

She quickly unlocked the window and quickly went into a room. Then she flicked her finger and the ice ladder break into small pieces of ice and fell on the ground.

"Okay I'm in, so where is the information storage room, from the floor plan it should be in this floor and in the back to the hall way." Mika thought as she walks toward the door. She tried to listen for noise in the hallway.

"It looks like no one working late night today" Mika thought as she opens the door and takes another look.

As Mika walked through the hall way toward the information storage room there were 2 cameras face toward the door. Mika took out her small laptop and hack into the security system then disable the all the security camera.

"This likely to create a commotion but it's the only way. If I disable only these 2 cameras then the security guard will likely to check this room. So by disable all the cameras there don't know what happen. They might think it's only a system failure." Mika thought as she walked toward the door. Then she also disabled the lock on the door by hacking into the system.

Mika walked into the information storage room and closed the door behind her. There about ton of boxes contained research information but most of them it's not important for her. She used her laptop to check where the information that she needed is.

"Box number 1024 on number selves 10th" Mika repeated this number as she tries to find it.

"Ah! There it is" Mika said in her mine and took the box then Mika start reading the research file right away.

20 Minutes later, Mika said to herself while sigh "this is not the information I wanted... Damn it" as she put down the paper and start to pack things up and leave.

Mika walked toward the door and check on her laptop that the security system still down which Mika make escape plans easy. Mika thought "the security system is still down but why I didn't see any security guard come and check... the security here suck " as she run back to the room that she comes in and leave the laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>3:45am Mika's Room<strong>

Mika changed her cloth and lie on her bed and started thinking about the past...

**FLASH BACK 1 Year before**

After stayed in the military base for 3 years, Mika and her mother leaved the military base as her research project is finish. Both of them were putting their belonging in their small yellow car.

"Mum where are we going this time" Mika asked as she look at Kimiyo Takahiko

"I got a job in another city in the North, this time you can go to school too" Kimiyo replied with a smile to her daughter.

"I don't mind if I don't have to go to school, you can teach me everything that they teach at school and I think you a better teacher than a teacher at school anyway" Mika replied while putting her things in the back of the car.

"Don't say that Mika, the best part of school is friend... remember like Mikoto-chan and Touma-chan" Kimiyo stoped what her doing and looked at Mika's face.

"If you say so" Mika replied without look at Kimiyo.

After they finished putting their belonging in the car Kimiyo start to drive and Mika sat in the front.

Kimiyo drove for about 5 hours. The sun was already down. "It getting late now, we should find a hotel to stay" Kimiyo said to Mika who sitting beside her.

"Is there a town here?" Mika asked her mum as she look around and find nothings but trees.

"Maybe if we go further we might find a town" Kimiyo replied and continued driving.

Mika only nod

After drove for another hour, they found a small onsen hotel which they decided to spend a night. This hotel was setting beside the river.

After taking a bath, Mika and Kimiyo started prepare their bed to sleep.

"Mum how long it will take until we reach our new home" Mika asked Kimiyo as she put her cosmetic in the bag.

"Umm... it should take about 5 hours till we reach the city. Mika you better go to bed now" Kimiyo replied

"Hai~" Mika saied as she lying down on the futon bed

Before Kimiyo lie down in the futon bed, Kimiyo heard a commotion outside the hotel.

"What happening?" Kimiyo said while walk toward the window to check what going on

Kimiyo saw 2 black 4WD outside the hotel and 4-5 people wore black cloth with guns rushing into the hotel. Kimiyo immediacy knows what going on.

"Mika! We have to go NOW!" Kimiyo ordered as she grab a small Black Hand gun out of her bag.

"What happened mum?" Mika ask with confuse face and looked at her mother.

Kimiyo grabbed Mika and ran out from the room and entered to another room at the end of the hall way. The design of this room was the same as the one that Mika and Kimiyo stayed but this room got a river view.

"Mika! Stay in the wardrobe and don't come out until I say" Kimiyo said to Mika with a serious look.

"But I can help you fight these guys" Mika argued back to her mother

Then the footsteps sound coming this way. Kimiyo decided to push Mika in the wardrobe and close the wardrobe. Kimiyo prepared to fight as she point the gun toward the door.

"What happing here why those guy are after us" after Mika thought, the gun shoots started to erupts.

Ten Minutes later the gun shoots stopped, Mika decided to go closer to the wardrobe door to see the situation outside. Mika saw there are 5 guys in the room and one of them carry her mum on his shoulder...

After saw her mum, Mika started to scream as she release her power which destroys wardrobe and started to run toward them.

Five of the guy surprised and started shooting at Mika. Mika used an ice shield to block the bullets and freeze all of the 5 guns. Mika continued run toward them. She tried to grab her mum but one of the guys blocked her by kicking. Mika used her hand to block as one of the guy kick her.

During Mika fought with another guy, the guys who carried Kimiyo start to escape with other guy cover him. As Mika saw this, Mika release her power again by created ice spikes all over the room which hit 2 other guy and 1 able to dough it but Mika didn't notice.

"MUMMMM!" Mika screamed as she running out off the room. But she got grab by one of three guys in the room. He quickly throws Mika out of the window which Mika didn't have time to react.

"Hey, why didn't capture her as well" one of the guy asked the guy who throw Mika into the river.

"Our priority is Takahiko Kimiyo and she too dangerous" he said while he helps other guy.

Mika fell into the strong current river, Mika tried to swim to the riverbank but as the river current is too strong. Mika got drag under water by the current.

"Am I going to die right now" Mika thought as the current take her

"NO NO NO! I HAVE TO SAVE MUM!" then she screamed as she release her ice power and freeze part of the river.

Mika able to drag herself out from the river but after she reached the riverbank she went unconscious.

**A Certain Military Base**

In a medical room in a military base Mika finally woke up, "Where am I" as Mika thought and open her eye

"Where am I, What happen?" Mika said while trying to sit up

"You shouldn't be getting up now" a guy with short black hair in a military uniform said to Mika as he tried helping Maki to sit up.

Mika sudden remembered what happen the night in the onsen. "WHAT HAPPEN? WHERE MY MUM? WHY AM I HERE" Maki yelled to Naogi who used to train Maki in the last 3 years.

"Mika calm down, you need to get some rest first" Naogi yelled at Mika as he tried to stop Mika from getting out of the bed.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? MY MUM GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE... i don't even know if she still alive" Mika yelled and start to cry as she put both of her hands on her face.

"Kimiyo-sensei is still alive" Naogi said while look at Mika

"What, How did you know?" Mika said while still trying to get rid of her tear.

"Just trust me, the information I got is come from reliable source" Naogi said with a soft tune while touch Mika's head.

"Now you need to get some rest, I will help you find your mother... I will tell you if there any news about your mother" Naogi said while walking toward to the door and close the door as he leave.

"Why do they take her away and what do they want her" Mika repeating this question inside her head and fall to sleep.

**Back in Mika's Room**

"After that I always think why am I this weak? I can't even protect the one I loved. So I decided to ask Naogi to train me seriously along with other solider. After one year Naogi able to obtain a news about my mum is here in the Academy city because of my mum's is a esper power. They want to experiment with my mum power... I don't even know my mum has esper power..." Maki thought then she fell to sleep.

Mika woke up because of her phone was ringing as she still half sleep, she tried to search for her phone.

"Where is the phone" Mika thought while trying look for her phone with only one eye open.

Mika finally fine the mobile on the floor and climb back to her bed, "Hello?" Mika answered the phone while closing her eye again.

"Are you still sleeping? Why aren't you coming to school?" Touma asked Mika

"What time is it?" Mika asked Touma while Mika.

"It's 12PM already" Touma said to Mika

"WHAT! I'M TOTALLY LATE ALREADY" Mika shout as she quickly sit up and realised what going on.

"HAHAHAHA" Touma laughed knowing that Mika sleep in.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Mika yelled at Touma

"I did, I ring your door bell but you didn't answer so I thought that you already left." Touma explained

"I can't be bother going now, can you tell Komoe-sensei for me that I'm sick or something" Mika asked a favour to Touma

"Okay okay but only this time ok?" Touma replied

"Hai, Thank you Touma... Bye" Mika said to Touma

"See you Mika" Touma then hang up the phone.

Mika got up from her bed and walked toward her desk to turn on her laptop.

"I better start planning for tonight and I better go check the research lab surrounding" Maki thought while walking to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>In a certain high school's class room<strong>

After Touma ended the conversation with Mika.

"How is Takahiko-san? Is she okay" Fukiyose asked Touma with a worry face while Aogami and Tuschimikado beside.

"She okay, she just sleeps in today" Touma said while smile.

"Eh~, that odd? Takahiko always come to class early and she never sleep in before" Fukiyose said with a worrying face.

"You're right but maybe she been study late at night" Touma answered without any concern.

"In this past few day Takahiko seem like she haven't have a proper sleep" Tuschimikado said while glance at Touma

"What are you looking at?" Touma asked Tuschimikado while Touma glance back with killing intense

Touma thought "If he mentions that Mika live next door to me, I going to kill him!"

"Oh~ Nothing~ Kami-Yan~" Tuschimikado said while walking away but Aogami glanced at Touma as he know that he missing something. But got interrupt by school bell ring as lunch time finish.

Touma sighed and said "Fukou-da" softly.

Touma thought "Come to think Mika look kind of depressed in past few day. Maybe afterschool I go and check her up just to be sure she okay" while walking to his desk.

**Mika's Room**

After Mika finished her planning on her next move, she decided to go check the research lab.

"The research lab is in 12th district... that so far" Mika talked to herself while looking at the map.

"Maybe I should go there now and wait until its dark." Mika decided and start to pack her things.

**In a Certain Park**

Touma decided to go to supermarket before going to back to his dorm. He walked through a certain park then he saw Mikoto walk pass.

"YO! Biribiri" Touma called Mikoto while waving

Mikoto saw Touma and said her usual

"MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO! YOU IDIOT!" Mikoto yelled while start to generate spark around her.

"OH! STOP STOP, sorry sorry... I understand" Touma shouted while trying to stop Mikoto from frying him.

"Hey, I got a question for you about Mika" Touma asked Mikoto

"umm, what happen to Mika?" Mikoto asked Touma with worrying face

"She seen a bit strange this past few days, she seem like she didn't get enough sleep and she kind of depressed" Touma explained to Mikoto.

"I meet her 2 days ago, she looks fine to me" Mikoto answered while trying to remember

"Ok then may be it only my imagination" Touma said with a relief face.

"I have to go now Biribiri, See you later" Touma said to Mikoto

"I JUST TOLD YOU STOP CALLS ME BIRIBIRI!" Mikoto shouted again and throw a lightning bolt to Touma as he running away.

"FUKOU-DA!" Touma shouted while chasing by Mikoto.

After Touma return to his dorm, Touma put his supermarkets grocery in the kitchen and decided to go check on Mika.

"I should cook for Mika today" Touma thought while walking toward Mika's room

Touma pressed the door bell couple time and no sign of Mika.

"Where is she?" Touma thought while trying again but still no sign of her

"May be she go out somewhere, I try again at night" Touma thought while walk back to his room.

At the same time Mika was arrived at the research lab in 12th district and started walking around while looking lab's floor plan.

"Lucky~, this lab's security is the same as last one, this should a piece of cake" Mika's thought while walking around the lab.

"I just wait until dark then I start moving." Mika thought while looking around for place to wait.

**Back at the dorm 12:00AM**

Mika walked toward her room and thought "this lab also don't have information about the experiment... oh way what can I do.. Tomorrow night I have to start all over again"

Mika tried to find a room key in her bag and unlock her door. As she close the door. Touma heard the sound as he come out from the toilet.

"Mika come back already?" Touma thought while look for the time.

"WHAT! It 12:05AM, what Mika up too... I should ask her tomorrow" Touma thought while walk toward his bed as he getting ready for sleep.

**Lunch time in a certain high school**

After the bell ring indicated that morning class is over. Touma called and took Mika to the roof top.

"Mika are you okay? Why are look so tried?" Touma asked Mika while look at her

Mika surprised by his question and quickly answer "I been studying"

"Eh~ where did you go yesterday? I went to check you up afterschool and you not there. And you came at 12AM?" Touma looked at Mika without looking away.

"Oh no! how can I answer this question?" Mika thought while looking down on the floor. At this time Mika couldn't look at Touma face.

As Touma noticed Mika is getting more panic, Touma going to continue ask her but ... Aogami enter to the rooftop and saw Touma with Mika together.

Aogami decided to run toward them "KAMI-YAN~ Are you trying to confess your love to Takahiko-chan~" Aogami shouted while running toward Touma with both of his hand in the air.

Touma and Mika surprised as saw Aogami running toward them.

Aogami continued shout while running "Kami-yan~ I can't believe you include childhood friend in your harem!" Aogami did not notice that Touma was annoyed and had his fist ready for him.

As Aogami came closer to Touma, "HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T HAVE A HAREM" Touma shouted while punches Aogami straight to his face which result in Aogami faint on the floor.

Then Touma decided not to ask Mika further as Aogami interrupted and Touma started walk toward the door and thought "Mika look very strange just now when I ask her question about last night. She is hiding something but what."

Mika relieved as she saw Touma walk back to the classroom. Mika thought "Thank you for worrying about me and sorry." Then Mika started walk back to the classroom and leave Aogami faint on the floor alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika's Room 11:00PM<strong>

Mika finished the preparation, Mika ready to go to research lab in 10th district. This research is not that far away compare to the last 2 research labs. Mika walked toward the door and thought "Touma should be getting for sleep right now". Mika closed and locked the door as quiet as she can.

"Sorry" Mika said softly while look at Touma door and walk away.

Touma realised that he forgot to close the curtain so he walk toward the window. Before he closed the window he looked out the window and see Mika running.

"Mika! Where is she going at this time?" Touma said it out loud while watch Mika running. Touma wanted to go after her but it too late. Touma didn't know where she heading so he decided to ask her tomorrow again.

"I better get some answer tomorrow" Touma said while close the curtain with determent looks.

**11:45PM**

Mika finally reached to the research lab in 10th district.

"I have to be careful today, this lab security is tighter than the other 2 and I cannot hack to their security system" Mika putted on her mark.

Mika was hiding behind the tree in front of the entry to the lab.

"I have to use the front door today" Mika thought while look at the front entry where there are 2 security cameras and 2 security guards. Then Mika used the power to create a thin ice to cover the lens of the 2 security cameras which this would block the camera vision.

"This should get they attention, in about 5 minutes the guard in the security room will told this two security guards to check the security cameras. But by the time they check the camera the ice properly melt away so it look like it just a water.. And by the time they finish the checking I will be inside. That is my chance" Mika thought while waiting for the opportunity.

"Even though I cannot hack the security system but I able to get information about security guards rules and patrolling time with this information I can predict what they are likely to do this kind of situation" Mika thought while watching the two security guards started talking on their communication devices.

Then one of the security guards walked out to get a better view of the security camera.

"I can't see any things... It looks like there something cover the lens but I'm not sure... Can you get a ladder for me?" one of the security guard said while walking back to his position.

"It shows time!" Mika thought while running toward the wall. Mika used her power to create an ice handle on the wall and quickly climbed toward the top of the wall. Then Mika found an opportunity to jump down to other side of the wall

Then one of the security guards came out of the building with a ladder. Then he started setting up the ladder.

"Oi, help me hold this ladder while I'm climb to check the camera" one of the security guard order.

"Okay" other security guards said while walking toward him.

When both of the security guards face away from the door. Mika quickly and quietly ran toward the door and able to get in.

"Lucky, that security guard who brings the ladder out didn't lock the door" Mika thought while opening and close the door when she comes in. Then she quickly opened her bag and brings out a white lab coat.

"Almost every Wednesday, there will be about 2-3 scientists still working at night. One of the scientists has brown long hair" Mika thought while wear the lab coat and put on a brown wig.

Yesterday Mika able to hack into some of system and able to get the scientist picture who work late at night. She thought if she disguise as one of them and walked in the building, the guard in the security wouldn't notice anything different.

"Remember don't look at the security camera~" Mika thought while started walk through the hallway.

"The information I need is on underground floor" Mika started walk down the stair. She didn't take the elevator because in the elevator they got a camera which Mika cannot avoid.

Mika continued walking down the hall way on underground level then she saw the door with a sign 'Information Storage Room'.

"Find it" Mika said inside her head while take out her laptop and wire from her bag. She connected the wire to security lock beside the door handle and used a program to find a password.

"Come on come on... ah its open" Mika thought while look at her laptop screen. She quickly opens the door and close when she got in. Inside the room is fills ton of paper.

"It going to be long night" Mika thought while scratch on her head.

40 minutes later, "Ah~ where is it?... not this lab too" Mika thought while looking at the paper.

Then one particular file attracted her. "Umm.?" Mika grabbed the file and read the title.

"Sisters?..." Then the paper fallout from the folder as Mika didn't hold it tight enough.

"Arh! What am I doing create more work?" Mika said quietly while picking up the paper then she saw the word in one of the paper 'Clone Railgun...'.

"WHAT!" Mika thought while reading a through.

"From the estimated calculation using Tree Diagram, By preparing 128 different battle fields and killing Railgun 128 times Accelerator will be able to evolve into a level 6. As it is impossible to prepare 128 Railguns we have set our eye upon the level 5 Mass Production Project, 'Sisters", progressing in parallel. Via this re-calculation, by preparing 20,000 different battlefields and killing 20,000 Sisters the same results can be achieved"

Mika shocked after read the file, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Mika accidently said it out loud with her eye is wide open while looking at the paper. Then she heard someone outside.

"Did you hear that" a guy outsides said while looked the room that Mika was in

"Let go check it out" as another guy replied and walked toward the door.

"SHIT! I accidently say it out loud" Mika thought while looked at the door and she started picking up the file about Sisters project and put in her bag.

Mika took her lap coat off and held it in her hand. She also took out a stun gun from her bag and put on a mask that only cover her mouth and nose. Mika waited until the guards open the door.

Right after the guards opened the door, Mika threw the lab coat to block the guards' vision.

"WHAT!" the guard shouted!

Mika ran toward them and kick one the guards in the face which result him fall down on the ground. Another guard still surprised so Mika quickly used stun gun to knock him out. Then she walked back to guard who been kick and shock him as well.

"I better get out of here" Mika thought while look at the 2 guards and started running toward the stair then the alarm go off.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!"

"SHIT!" Mika said it out loud while running through the hall way but she stopped in front of the stair as she heard a footstep from the stair. Mika decided to hide in another room to watch situation.

Mika saw 5 guards running through the hall way toward the 2 unconscious guards.

"What happen?" as one of the guards tried to wake them.

Then Mika came out from the room and created the thick ice wall to trap the guards whom just came.

"WHAT THE!" one of the guard surprised while see the ice wall.

"It esper!" he used his communicator to another tell other guards

Mika ran up the stair and she saw 2 other guards running down. She created ice on the stair steps that the guards were stepping on and slip.

"WHAT THE HELL!... ARGH!" both of them shouted while falling down the stair.

Mika continued running up the stair and when she reached the ground floor she could see about 10 guards standing in the hall way.

"STOP right there or we will shoot" one of the guards shouted as he see Mika while holding his gun and aim at Mika

Mika run toward the guards without any concern.

"SHOOT!" he gave an order but before they could shoot their gun no longer work as Mika already freeze all their gun.

"WHAT THE!" all of the guard shouted with a confuse look while look at their gun.

Mika created a small stair about 200 cm high to help her jump across all 10 guards while they still confused.

After she landed on the other side Mika turn back and created another thick ice wall between her and the guards to trap them.

"This is easy than I thought" Mika said while running toward exist.

There are no guards guarding the gate as most of them run inside the building as a backup. So Mika able to easy escaped and ran back to her dorm.

**A Certain High School**

Konome-sensei was teaching chemistry in class but Mika could not concentrate as last night she finished reading about the Sisters project.

"I can't believe this is truth... what should I do? Should I ask Mikoto?..." Mika thought while stare at a text book in front of her.

"No, she properly didn't know anyway. Mikoto will never do such things... I deal with this later now I have to focus of finding mum" Mika continued thinking

While Mika thought she didn't know that someone was watching her.

"Mika look strange again, should I go and ask her after school?" Touma thought while look at Mika

"No, she properly doesn't tell me anyway, I just follow her tonight if she decides to go out again" Touma thought and decided.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00PM<strong>

As Mika finished her preparation for tonight and start walk toward the door. At the same time, Touma hiding in behind the tree in front of the dorm.

"Is Mika going to come out tonight?" Touma thought while look toward the exit. Then he saw Mika walk out.

"Oh! That Mika, I should keep a distance so she doesn't know I'm tailing her" Touma thought and start followed Mika.

15 Minutes later, Mika walked toward the toilet in the certain park, as Touma could not follow so he hid behind a vender machine where he got a good view of the entry of the toilet.

"Going to toilet in the park?" Touma thought while scratch his head as he trying to figure out what going on with Mika

Then someone walked toward Touma and said "What are doing here?" Touma surprised and thought "how did Mika know I follow her". Touma slowly turn his head but it's not Mika. It's Misaka Mikoto.

"You nearly give me a heart attack Biribiri" Touma relieved as he realise that it not Mika.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I..." before Mikoto finished her sentence Touma quickly shut her mouth with his right hand. Mikoto surprised and start to blush.

"Shu! Be quiet" Touma said while look at the toilet and saw a girls wear a black jean and dark blue hood jumper walked out from the toilet. She also had a short light brown hair.

Mikoto saw the girl too with a suspect look.

"Oh, are you changing from idiot to stalker?" Mikoto asked Touma while trying to get a better look at her.

Touma ignored Mikoto

"Wait isn't that Mika?" before Touma could answer Mikoto mentioned after she got a good look at her

"Why are you following her? And why her hair is like that" Mikoto asked Touma while look at him

"She acts strange in this past week and I notice that she been going out at night... I'm trying to ask her but she avoids answering. She acts panic too" Touma explained to Mikoto while watching Mika walked out of the park.

"You should go back to your dorm now?" Touma ordered Mikoto while look at her

"Who do you think I am? I'm Mika's friend too and I also worry about her... I'm going to follow her too" Mikoto said and started follow Mika.

"Fukou-da" Touma said it quietly and follow Mikoto.

**Research Laboratory in District 12****th**

This research laboratory was not far from the city and the surrounding of the research laboratory is mainly office work. Mika was hiding in the ally of an office building.

"This is the last place, if this is not the one... I don't know where to look" Mika thought as she looked at the research laboratory.

Mika closed her eye and took a deep breath before running across the road and used her power to create ice handles on the wall. She started climbing and she looked around before she jump down to the other side of the wall.

At the same time Touma and Mikoto watched Mika's action.

"What is she doing?" Touma said while watch Mika climbing the wall.

"Should we follow her?" Mikoto asked Touma while glance at him.

"I don't think we should... we should wait for her here" Touma said to Mikoto while trying to think what wrong with her.

"What is this facility anyway?" Touma said while look around

"If I remember it correctly this is a research laboratory. The main research is about AIM" Mikoto said while look at the lab building.

"AIM...But why did Mika... ARH! Nothing make sense?" Touma said while scratch his head.

Touma and Mikoto don't know that they also been watched by a group of arm people. One of the guys was on top of the building and looking down.

"Release the gas" the guy who on top of the building received an order.

"Yes sir" he answered and started to turn on a certain machine.

The gas started coming out of the tube which locates on top of Mikoto and Touma. As this certain gas was heavy than the oxygen. The gas started to fall down toward Touma and Mikoto.

"Biribiri did you smell something?" Touma said while started stiffing then he turn his face toward Mikoto. Mikoto already affect by the gas as she start to fell down on ground. Touma catch Mikoto.

"Oh! BIRI BIRI!" Touma yelled while holding on Mikoto then his head start to feel heavy and his vision is getting burry.

Then Touma saw 4 guy wearing a gas mark and black arm suit walked toward him.

"who are this guy...?" Touma thought and faint.

**Inside the building**

Mika was running through the hall way as she look around

"Where is all the security?" Mika thought as she only saw the security guard outside the building.

"Is this a trap?" Mika sudden thought and stop running

"This can't be right? How did they know I'm coming? Is it because of yesterday?" Mika thought "Maybe I'm thinking too much. I better find the data storage room and get out of here quickly" Mika started to run toward the stair.

"The data storage room is on 2nd underground floor" Mika thought while running down the stair. As Mika reach the 2nd underground floor, she opened the door that lead to the hallway. The hallway completely dark, Mika walked in while taking out her torch. But before she turns on, the lights sudden turn on.

Mika surprised as what she thought should be a hallway but instead it an hall but look more like an experiment hall.

"WELCOME! Takahiko Mika-chan~!" a guy sudden appeared in the middle of the room. Mika surprised.

"I been waiting for you" he continued talking while look at Mika. The guy who talking had short black hair and wore a lab coat. He was about 175cm tall and not too fat.

"Who are you!" Mika asked the guy in front of her.

"My name is Takagi, I'm the head of this research facility... you must be Kimiyo's daughter" Takagi introduced himself

Mika open her eye wider as she heard her mother's name with a surprise expression. "WHERE IS SHE?" Mika shouted at Takagi with an angry expression.

"Wow wow~ clam down young lady... let say that your mother is in this building but I can say that she not going to lived every long~" Takagi said while look at Mika with a clam face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" Mika shouted at Takagi furiously

"I didn't do any things, it was you" Tagaki said while pointing to Mika

"STOP LYING AND TAKE ME TO HER NOW" Mika shouted and start to run toward Takagi.

"What a hot head young lady" Tagaki shake this head lightly and took a hand gun out of his pocket and shoot at Mika. Mika able to dough the bullet and she took few steps back.

"Please calm down~... or you want your friends to get hurt" Tagaki said to Mika calmly as a gate beside him open. There are 1 power suit walk into the hall while holding Touma and Mikoto.

As Mika saw her friends and called for her friends "TOUMA! MIKOTO!" but no response.

"Why did you kidnap them... they are not involve in this. Let them go now" Mika said to Takagi angrily.

"I didn't kidnap them, I saw these 2 wondering around outside of the lab so I decide to invite them" Takagi explained to Mika while smiling.

"Did they follow me here? I so stupid, I didn't notices" Mika thought while gritting her teeth

"What are you going with them" Mika asked Takagi

"umm.. I haven't decide that yet~" Takagi said while turn his face up put his hand on his chin.

As Mika saw that Takagi is toying with her. She started getting more and more angrier. The temperature in the hall started to drop. But Mika didn't notice that someone walked toward her back as she only concentrated what in front of her. Then he's shoot the stun gun at Mika.

"ARGH!" Mika cried in pain as electricity run through her body. Mika fell down on the ground but still conscious. Mika unable to move her body as her body paralysed. Takagi started walking toward Mika and stop in front of her. Takagi bend down while looked at Mika face.

"You really don't know about your mother don't you" Takagi asked Mika while staring at her

Takagi stand up started to explain "Allow me to explain... your mum esper ability is called 'Exchange'. She can exchange every things but it can be only do it when it's an equivalent exchange. For example a certain disease that you have when you were born" Takagi explained while walking around.

Mika's eyes open wider as she cannot believe what Takagi talking about. Takagi continued "you suppose to die when you were 10 years old as there are no cure for this certain disease but your mother use her esper ability to exchange your disease with her health. It took about 10 years until your mother able to transfer all the disease to herself."

In Mika's mind are over flow with questions "WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT? HE LYING. HE LYING. IT CAN'T BE TRUTH?"

Then Takagi bend down again as he explain "As your condition is getting better and better. Your mother's condition is getting worst and worst" as he point his finger to Mika. "But you properly won't notice as she hide it from you" Takagi stood up again while look at Mika who look confuse.

"So to conclude it's your fault that your mother is dying now... It quite a surprise that she able to hold it for 5 years"

"Mum is dying because of me" Mika muttered while her tears starting running down as she still cannot believe and don't know what to do anymore.

"So then why did you kidnapped Mika's mother as you already know that" Takagi surprised and start looking around try to find the source of the voice. It's Touma.

"oh! You're awake" Takagi said while look at Touma

"Answer my question" Touma said while glance at Takagi

"That an easy question, it's because her power is interesting. She is the first person who has this kind of power and I want to do experiment on her but she declined my offer. Then she went to do research in the military base so I cannot kidnap her with that tight security. So I have to wait WHOLE 3 years until she comes out." Takagi explained to Touma but more like complaint.

"Is that all" Touma said while gritting his teeth and clench his fist.

"Where do you think you going?" Touma shouted while watching Takagi. But Takagi ignore Touma and walked out of the hall. Touma could not run after Takagi because the powered suit still holding on Touma.

Mika's still in shock with her eye wide open as she lies on the floor. In Mika's mind was overflow with question. "Why mum doing this? I don't want this. I should be the one who protect her. Why am I so weak? Why do I went through all the training and still I can't protect the one I loved to most. Why...why..." Mika's tear continued running as she thinks.

Then one of the Takagi's men grabbed Mika's arm and try to carry her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Touma shouted as he saw that Mika going to be taken away.

"What are you going to do" the man replied while smirk at Touma. "That powered suit can crunch you without a problem" Man said while point this finger to the powered suit.

Touma gritting his teeth as thought. "How can I defeat this powered suit? I don't have any power or weapon to defeat them" as Touma looked around try to find a way to defeat this thing. He saw Mikoto as she still unconscious and also holds by the same powered suit.

"OI! Biribiri wake up!" Touma shouted to Mikoto but still no response from Mikoto. Touma continued shout "BIRIBRI WAKE UP ALREADY! STOP SLEEPING LIKE A 'KID'!".

Sudden a blue spark started to appear on Mikoto. "I'M NOT A KID! YOU'RE BAKA!" Mikoto shouted while release a powerful lightning around her. As Mikoto could not fully control of her power because the drug affect her. The lightning went wild.

The man who wore the powered suit sudden feels the electric running through the suit and his body. "ARHG!" the man inside the powered suit cried in pain and released Touma and Mikoto as the powered suit shut down due to power overload. "Biribiri...you use your too much pa...power...Fuko-da" as Touma fell down on the floor as he also got electrocute by Mikoto. Touma turned his head to look at the man who tried to take Mika and he can see that man was already unconscious due to Mikoto lightning.

"Lucky that the lighting doesn't hit Mika" Touma thought as he forces himself to get back on his feet as started walk toward Mika. Touma grabbed Mika's shoulder with his 2 hands "Mika are you okay?" but still no response from her even though her eye still open.

Mikoto walked toward Touma with a confuse look and rubbing her neck as Mikoto doesn't know what going on. "Hey, what going on? I can't remember anything" as Mikoto tried to remember what happen.

Touma explained to Mikoto about what happen included Mika's mother is here somewhere in this building.

"That why when I ask about her mother she sudden act differently" Mikoto said while thinks about the past. "so what should we do now" Mikoto asked Touma.

"umm, we should save Mika's mother and get out of here but before that we need to wake Mika first as we can't leave her here or carry her in this state" Touma said and looked at Mika who still in shock.

"umm.. that right" Mikoto walked toward Mika and put her 2 hands on Mika's shoulder and start to shake her very hard. "MIKA MIKA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" but still no response from Mika.

Mikoto sighed as she lifted her right hand as she said "I don't want to do this but..." and slap hard on Mika's left cheek.

Mika finally came back to reality as she put her hand on her left cheek which started to turn red. "Mikoto... Touma..." Mika said while look at both of them. "What should I do? I'm the one who make mum suffer for all these years? If I didn't born mum probably be well and happy..." as her eyes started watery.

Touma looked at Mikoto and nod to her. Mikoto saw Touma nodded and she nodded back and start to lift her right hand and slap at Mika left cheek again.

"YOUR MOTHER IS STILL ALIVE! AND SHE IS SOMEWHERE IN THIS BUILDING! STOP WASTING TIME AND GO SAVE HER" Mikoto shouted at Mika but Mika didn't response to Mikoto words

Then Touma grab Mika's collar and shout at her face "YOUR MOTHER DID ALL THIS BECAUSE SHE LOVE YOU, AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER YOUR MOTHER ALWAYS SMILED AT YOU. SHE WANTS YOU TO CONTINUE MOVING FORWARD! NOT BECOME LIKE THIS! YOU ARE HER DAUGTHER RIGHT AND NOW IT YOUR TURN TO SAVE HER." Mika's tear started to fall from her eye.

Mika wiped her tear as she stood up and she took a deep breath before saying "Let go!" with a confident look. Touma and Mikoto smiled as Mika is back to herself again. Before they ran after Takagi, Mika picked up a stun gun and hand gun from one of the men and gave it to Touma. "You know how to use right, you don't have esper power so you better use this" Touma nodded and take both of the guns from Mika.

Mika, Touma and Mikoto started running toward the gate. "From the floor plan, my mum should be below us." Mika said while running. As they ran through the hallway, 10 security guards with a machine gun came out and started shooting at them.

"Stay behind me!" Mika shouted while create a large ice shield to block all the bullets. Touma and Mikoto quickly move behind Mika. Mikoto started sends a lightning bolt.

"What the hell!" one of the security guards said while saw lightning bolt coming closer and knock all 10 guards. Mika and Mikoto continued running like nothing happen while Touma look at both of them with his mouth wide open.

"Hey, Mika you're not level 2 right?" Mikoto asked Mika while running. "Sorry to lie to you, I pretend to be level 2 during the system scan so no one will suspect me when I intrude the research laboratory and if I use my power. But I still don't know what level am I" Mika answered.

"You properly level 4 as you can do this much" Mikoto replied.

Then another 10 security guards come in front of them but this time. "I take care this one" Mikoto said to Mika while start to generate electricity. Mikoto quickly created a lightning bolt and throw at the security guards before they could start shooting. All ten of the security guards knocked out in 1 single attack.

Finally Mika, Touma, and Mikoto arrived at their destination. Touma looked back and saw 20 more unconscious guards on the floor as some are electrocute. Touma thought "I will never ever make these two angry".

Mika walked toward the door and try to open but its lock. "Damn it, I left my laptop in that hall. I guess we have to break the door. Mika said and started to use her ability but Mikoto interrupted her.

"Mika this is my job" Mikoto said while putted her hand on the security lock and sent a small amount of electric in. Then the door is open.

"Nice Biribiri, you power actually more useful than I think" Touma said while look at Mikoto.

"How many times do I have to tell you that, my name is Misaka Mikoto!" Mikoto shouted at Touma with an angry expression.

"Both of you, this is not the time for lovely duffy" Mika scolded at these two before opening the door.

"What... Fuko-da" Touma said while scratch of his head and Mikoto start to blush.

This room was as big as a school gym and most of it's an empty space. As Mika looked around, she saw a computer in the right corner and capsule bed connects with the machines and other equipments. "Mum might be in the capsule bed" Mika thought and start to run.

But as she ran a certain high pitch noise start to ring. "ARGH!" Mika and Mikoto started to scream as the pain in the head start getting stronger and stronger. It feels like a thousand of needles pin into the head. Both Mika and Mikoto fall down on their knee and put both of their hands on the head.

"What happened?" Touma ask while holding Mikoto

"It's...capacity down...it's only affect ESPer as it's interfere with our brain which result we can't use our power and get a strong headache. But this one is stronger than the last time" Mikoto tried to explain to Touma who only had no effect of this high pitch sound.

"Of cause it's stronger, I'm the one who improve it. The higher level you are more pain you get" Takagi who walked in from the gate in front of Mika. Takagi wore a powered suit but this one look different from other one.

"Why you!" Touma said while charging to Takagi but Mikoto grabbed him. "You can't win against him... you must find a control room and shut the capacity down" Mikoto told Touma while trying to hold in the pain.

"But where is the control room?" Touma said while gritting his fist.

"Oi! Boy the control room is on the second floor." Takagi told Touma as Touma surprised as he heard the location of the control room. Takagi continued "let play a game. Who's faster? While you running to the control room I will play with these two and if you able to get to the control room fast enough. These two can start using their power again but if you slow... I might not grantee their safety." Takagi putted on an evil smile as he explained to Touma.

"How do I know you not lying about the location of the control room" Touma asked Takagi with angry face and clench his fist. Then Mika said "He's not lying, I remember the floor plan the control room is on the second floor at the end of the hall way to the left" Mika said while look at Touma with her hand on her head.

"Okay let the game 'START!'" Takagi yelled while walked toward Mika. "GO! Touma this is the only way" Mikoto told Touma. "We be okay somehow" Mika also said to Touma while she force herself to stand up. Then Touma yelled "Damn it" while started run to the control room.

"What should I do with you two" Takagi said while walking toward Mika. "Oh! I forgot to tell you something, your mother is sleeping in that capsule tube over there" Takagi mentioned as he points to the capsule. Then Takagi charged toward Mika while Mika step backwards and trying to read Takagi move.

Takagi threw punches and kicks to Mika but Mika able to dodge as she been train about close-combat in the military for 3 and a half years but Mika could barely dodge some of his attack as the pain in her head prevent her to think and move properly.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Takagi shouted while continue his attack to Mika. Then Mika lose her focus and got punch into her stomach. "ARGH!" Mika cried out in pain and down on her knee. Mika used her right hand to touch her stomach as pain start to erupt. Then Takagi tried to kick Mika at the face but Mika used her hand to block. Takagi kick sent Mika smash into the wall.

"MIKA!" Mikoto called her friend as she helpless can't do anything except to watch. Takagi looked at Mikoto and said "you're next young lady," as he started walked toward Mikoto.

Mika fell on to the ground as her vision getting burry but Mika forced herself to stand. "Oi!..I'm... not...finish...with...you...yet..." Mika said while trying to catch her breath. Takagi looked at Mika with an evil smile "This is good...good...!" as he changed direction and starts walked toward Mika slowly.

At the same time Touma was now on the ground floor running up the stair toward the control room. "Only two more floor to go" as he saw the sign and continued running while breathing through his mouth hard. Finally Touma reached the second floor, "FINALLY" Touma said it out loud while catching his breath. Then one guard with a gun came and started shooting at Touma.

"What!" Touma shouted while jump into the room beside him to avoid the bullet. Touma took out a hand gun that Mika gave it to him and thought "how to use it again?" Then shooting noises stopped as the guard running out of bullet. "This is it!" Touma thought while running out from the room and run toward the guard who changing his bullets. Then Touma threw the hand gun as hard as he could toward the guard face but he able to dodge it.

"Why did he throw a gun?" the guard thought while looking at the gun. By the time he turned his face back, he saw a fist coming straight to his face and hit directly on his face. The guard fell down on the floor and unconscious. Touma looked at the guard while catching his breath and start to run toward the control room and thought "If Mika see this, she properly scolds me to death as this is not how you use gun."

Touma opened door, he can saw there are one more guard sat in front of the computer screen. "How come it take you so long to finish you job" the guard said as he thought it's his friend who walked in the room. Touma quickly walked toward the guard and used a stun gun on the guard's neck. "ARGH!" he cried as falling down on the floor and unconscious.

Touma thought while look at the unconscious guard "This is how Biribiri feel when she electrocuted someone". Then Touma grabbed the chair that the guard been sitting on and start blasted the control machines.

At the same Takagi held Mika's neck while laughing "HAHAHAHAHA YOU GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Mika used both of her hand hold Takagi hand and kicking him but no luck as powered suit was too strong. Then Mikoto ran toward Takagi and yell "LET HER GO NOW!" But Takagi kicked Mikoto which send her back where she came from. Mikoto was lying on the floor while calling "Mika..."

Mika vision getting burry and she could not hold the pain longer as she running out of breath. Then the high pitch noise stopped which surprised Takagi. Mikoto quickly used her electric magnet throw Takagi to other side of the hall. Takagi lost gripped of Mika as he has been thrown by Mikoto.

Mikoto quickly ran toward Mika and held her. "Mika are you okay?" Mikoto asked while Mika's coughing and trying breathing through her mouth hard.

"HAHA look like I lost to that boy but this doesn't mean still losing to you two" Takagi said while walk toward a certain huge box near the gate that he came in. Then he opens the box and grabs a huge sword.

"Now, the real fight start!" Takagi shouted and started to run toward Mikoto and Mika.

Mikoto put Mika down on the floor and started to generate electric and created a lightning bolt and thrown to Takagi. "TAKE THIS!" Mikoto shouted. This lightning bolt is 2 times stronger than the one that she used to get rid of the guards. But Takagi powered suit is design to resistances electricity which caused Mikoto's lightning bolt not work on him. Mikoto surprised as she watched her lightning bolt ineffective. But she keep threw lightning bolts to Takagi to stop him coming toward them as each time Takagi need to stop to block Mikoto's attack.

As Mikoto saw that her attack was not working and grabbed a coin from her pocket. "Then how about this?" she shouted as she used her signature move 'railgun'. Its aimed at Takagi directly but he able to use this sword to change the direction of the railgun because he cannot block as the attack was too strong. Takagi smirked to Mikoto and say "Is that all you got" then he ran toward Mikoto.

Mikoto completely shocked as she saw her attack was ineffective again. But then Mikoto realised that Takagi already in front of her as the powered suit increase his speed. Then he used the non-Sharpe edge of the sword and swing and hit Mikoto's stomach which send Mikoto right into the wall.

"GARH!" Mikoto scream out in pain as she hit the wall. Then Mikoto fall out on the ground and curl up as the pain on her stomach is undecidable.

Mika saw what happen to Mikoto, she started grinning her teeth and her fist and look at Takagi with a killing intense. "STAND UP ALREADY! YOU HAVE TO SAVE MIKOTO!" Mika scolds herself in her mind.

Then the temperature room started dropping as Mika putted her hand on the ground then she freeze both of Takagi legs. "What the!" Takagi shouted while trying to move his legs. Then Mika started to stand up and said "Oi! I'm your opponents!" She looked at Takagi with an angry and determinant face.

As Takagi saw Mika face, he smirked back and said "what a scary face" then he break the ice by just moving his leg. He putted the sword on his shoulder and start run toward Mika.

Mika took a deep breath as she saw Takagi run toward her. Then Takagi used swing his sword at her but she's able to dodge and step back. Then she created ice blades and sends toward Takagi with high speed. Takagi swing his sword and break all the ice blades. Then he dash toward her and swing the sword. She quickly created thick ice wall to protect her but the sword cut through the ice. Just a 10 centimetres between her stomach and the sword, the sword nearly cut her.

Mika quickly run back to keep a distance from him. "Shit! Nothing work on him, what should I do?" she thought as she look at the ice wall that falling apart.

"This is getting boring~" Takagi complained as he put a giant sword on his shoulder.

Then Mika looked at Mikoto and sudden got an idea. She quickly run toward Mikoto and said "Mikoto, Mikoto are you okay? I got a plan" while Mika used her hand and lightly shake Mikoto.

"What plan?" Mikoto said with one eye open while slowly sit up right as her stomach still hurt. Then Mika quickly explained her plan.

"I see, I think this plan should work" Mikoto agreed to Mika plan and standing up.

Mika smiled and looks at Takagi who still waiting for both of them to attack.

"Are you done with your chit chatting?" Takagi said with a broad look. Then Mikoto took a deep breath before start generated her electricity and send toward Takagi.

Takagi sighed as he saw Mikoto used the same attack that doesn't work on him. Takagi put a giant sword in front of him to block Mikoto's attack. But this doesn't bother Mikoto as she continued generated her electricity and sent to Takagi.

"Oi oi~ what are you doing? This attack doesn't work on me. Can't you see?" Takagi asked with a broad face as he still blocked the attack without realised that Mikoto's attack was not a direct attack. Then Takagi started to sweat and the temperature in powered suit is rising.

Takagi sighed again and said "I getting broad~ I'm going to finish you now" He walked toward Mikoto and Mika. Then Mika smiled and asked "when a diamond expose to an extreme heat then expose to an extreme cold temperature. Do you know what happen?"

"Hah?" Takagi who still didn't understand what Mika were saying then he open his eye wider as he finally understand. "Don't tell me!"

"Too slow!" Mika shouted as Mikoto stopped her attack and Mika aim her hand toward Takagi. Then suddenly the temperature around Takagi started to drop fast. The powered suit start to clack and the display screen start to display and 'warning'.

Then Mika created a giant ice ball and throw toward Takagi. Takagi no longer can move as the powered suited start to shut down. The giant ice ball smash against Takagi and send Takagi to other end of the room.

Touma finally arrived back and he saw powered suit on the floor. Then Mika gave a victory sign to Touma. "Finally it over" Touma said while sitting down on the floor. Then Mika walked toward the capsule bed and she could see her mum is lying in there. Mika quickly walked to one of the computer to open the capsule. As the capsule opened Mika start to call "Mum Mum it's me... Mika" and Mika started to touch her mother's face.

Then Kimiyo open her eye as she heard familiar voice. "Is this you Mika?" her mum said with a soft voice while trying to open her eye. As Mika saw her mum still alive her tears start coming down non-stop. "Mum I miss you so much!" Mika said while she hugs her mum.

"Me too, I wanted to see you so much" Kimiyo replied while put her hand on her daughter head. "Mum, Is it truth that you been using your esper power to save me from that certain disease?" Mika asked Kimiyo while look at Kimiyo face.

"ar.. sorry for keep it a secret, I cannot see you dying as a mother I need to do something this then I start do it without thinking" Kimiyo explained to Mika while put her hand on Mika face. Then Kimiyo started to cough with blood. "Mum ARE YOU OK?" Mika surprised and quickly asked her mum with a panic face as she saw blood. Touma and Mikoto run toward Mika and Kimiyo as they saw Kimiyo's condition is getting worst.

"Mika we should take your mum to a hospital" Touma said while look at Kimiyo. "Oh.. is that you Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto, you growth so much?" Kimiyo said while she looks both of them. "Takahiko-san we will take you to hospital now so please hang on" Touma said while trying to carry Kimiyo. "It okay, I don't have much time" Kimiyo stop Touma and said while smiling to Mikoto and Touma.

Mika opened her eye wider as she heard. "No no no you can't live me alone again, what am I going to do without you?" Mika hugged her mum. "Mika I know you can step forward without me... look you still got Touma-kun and Mikoto-chan with you." Kimiyo started to cough again. "Mum!"

"Touma-kun after this takes Mika to a certain hospital and look for a doctor call 'Haven Canceller'. He is my teacher who I respect the most. Just mention my name he will know what to do" Kimiyo asked Touma a favour while looking at him. Touma answered with soft tone "yes". As she turned her head to look at Mikoto "Mikoto-chan please continue be friend with Mika and say good bye to your mother for me" Mikoto nod as her tear go down her face.

Kimiyo wiped Mika's tear from Mika's face as she say her final sentences "Mika listen to me you must continue walking forward...and I also way love you..." Then Kimiyo's hand slowly fell down on the bed as she close her eye. "Mum...Mum...Please don't leave me!" Mika started to cry and hug her mum's body. Mikoto also started crying and use her both hand cover her face. Touma only look away with a watery eye.

Then someone sudden appeared at Mika's back with a gun aiming to her. "DON'T WORRY I SEND ALL OF YOU TO SEE HER AGAIN" Takagi said and pull a trigger. Touma and Mikoto could not react in time as Takagi pull a trigger two times. Two of the bullets hit Mika's back then Touma dash toward Takagi as Mikoto shoot a spark toward Takagi's hand.

Takagi drop gun as the spark hit him. "ARGH YOU BRAT..." Takagi cried out then Touma punch him as hard as he could "YAHHH! DAMN IT!" with an angry expression. Takagi's fall on to the floor with his eye roll back.

"Mika are you okay" Mikoto run toward Mika. Mikoto started to get panic as Maki's bloods keep coming out from her wound. Touma run toward Mika and see her wound "We need to stop her blood or else she will..." Touma's gritting his teeth while thinking how to stop the blood.

"It's okay I can stop the bleeding..." Mika said while trying to keep her eye open. As Mika concentrates, the ice start to form over both of her wound which stop the bleeding. Touma carried Mika on his back and start running toward the hospital and Mikoto follow. Mika's faint on the way to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later: In a Certain Hospital's Room<strong>

In a room number 222, Mika was lying on the bed with medical equipments beside her. Mika started to gain her consciousness back "where am I?" Mika thought while slowly open her eyes. She looked around then see someone walk in. "oh, you awake. You're been sleep for 3 days" as Heaven Canceller said to her. "Who are you?" Mika asked Heaven Canceller.

"My name is Heaven Canceller, I use to be your mother teacher" He said while look at Mika. Then Mika tear started to fall as she remembers what happen 3 days ago. Heaven Canceller continued "1 year ago your mother send me a letter and ask me to took care of you when she gone so from now on I become your guardian. If you need anything just call me" Mika wiped of her tear with her hand and look at Heaven Canceller, "Your mother is a great person who loved you so much so please continue to walk forward" Heaven Canceller said and start walk toward the door.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something, Takagi has been arrest by Anti-Skill and his research facility has been shut down. So you don't need to worry about that anymore" Heaven Canceller said while turn his head back to look at Mika.

"Thank you so much" Mika said to Heaven Canceller. "This is all I can do for you. Now you need to rest" Heaven Canceller said while leaves the room.

Mika close her eye and thought about her mother as tear start running down. Then she suddenly heard a sound outside her room "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO NOT BIRIBIRI" Mikoto shouted at Touma. "Biribiri we are in the hospital keep your voice down" Touma tried to calm Misaka down. But as Touma still keep mentioned 'Biribiri' result in Mikoto getting angrier but she's able to hold her power.

Mika started laughing as Touma and Mikoto walking in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later: In a Certain Hospital's Room<strong>

Mikoto walked toward the room number 222 in a certain hospital with a fruits basket. Mikoto stopped and knock the door before she's open. "I'm coming in, Mika" as Mikoto open the door.

Mikoto walk in while saying "I brought this for you" as she lifts the fruits basket. "Oh, Thank you~" Mika reply while put the book down as she been reading to kill time. Mikoto put the fruit basket on the table and walk toward Mika. "How are you?" Mikoto asked. "Still the same" Mika answers while look at Mikoto.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Mika asked Mikoto as Mikoto sitting down beside her. "Yeah, I think so, why?" Mikoto asked back. "Can you get change clothes and my laptop from my dorm?" Mika continued ask Mikoto.

"Of cause, I get it tomorrow before coming here" Mikoto replied.

"Thank you Mikoto, I treat you something later when I'm out of hospital" Mika say while smile at Mikoto. "By the way where your dorm?" Mikoto asked.

"I write it down on the paper for you and things you need to get" Mika said and take the paper and pen start to write.

**The next day**

Mikoto stand in front of a certain dorm while look down the paper that Mika gave her. "This should be it" and start to walk inside.

"Room number 8XX" Mikoto repeat in her mine as she walking and look at each door. "ah, this is Mika's room" as Mikoto grabbed a room key from her bag and unlock the door. As she walking, she thinks while looking around "this room look better than I thought".

Then she accidently step on a apron "What's this?" Mikoto picked the apron up and saw a name written on it "Kamijo Touma!" She surprised "Why! Why! That idiot belonging is in Mika's room or..." Then Mikoto start to image Touma happily cooking for Mika and she started to blush. "Not possible!" as she shake her head very hard and tried to forgot it. Then Mikoto started to walk toward the wardrobe and start putting Mika's cloth in the bag.

"Did I forget anything?" Mikoto said while looking around. "ah laptop" then she walk toward Mika's laptop and pick it up. Then a folder on the table fell down on the floor. "how come Mika has so many paper? Is it her school work?" Mikoto blend down to pick up the folder and she see the title 'Sisters Project'.

"What is this? Some kind of kindergarten assignments" Mikoto picked the folder up and start to open. "Mika wouldn't mind I read this..." then Mikoto open her eye wider as she read though "Wha...WHAT IS THIS?" Mikoto rush out from Mika's room and run toward a Certain Hospital.

"BANG!" Mika's surprised as hear the sound and look at the door. Mika saw Mikoto at the door trying to catch her breath. "Are you okay Mikoto?" Mika asked Mikoto as Mikoto close the door and walking toward Mika.

"What is this about?" Mikoto shouted as she put the folder in front of Mika face. Mika's shock and open her eye wider as she see the folder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikoto continued ask Mika.

"Sorry Mikoto, I don't know how to tell you about this and I don't know is this experiment is true or not" Mika say while look down as she can't look at Mikoto's face. "At first I think I'm going to deal with it later after I save my mum but now you find out..."

Then Mikoto tried convince herself "This experiment can't be true... this properly only a report from Tree Diagram. They can't carry this experiment anyway" Mikoto said with her shock expression while pretend to be fine.

"Sorry, for surprise you Mika... I think I should leave now... bye" Mikoto quickly said while walk out of the room before Mika could say anything.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>

**Next chapter will take longer to update because I haven't start writing it up (but I got story plan in my head just need to put on paper) and this week I have to do my university assignment. It might take a week or two to finish next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Sister Arc**


	3. Sister Arc

**Author's Note: I do not own 'To Aru Kagaku no Railgun' and 'To Aru Matsuju no Index'**

**I recommended you read 'To Aru Kagaku no Railgun' and 'To Aru Matsuju no Index' (Sister Arc part) first to be able to understand what going on as I'm only write about Mika part not Mikoto and Touma. Mikoto already know about the 'Sisters project' so Nunotaba Shinobu will not appear in story.**

**It's taken longer than I expect to write this chapter. But here is it now I hope you can understand my writing. To remind you, English is my second language.**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sister Arc<strong>

After Mikoto left, Mika decided to investigate about the sister project on her own by hacking to different facilities that related to the project that mentions in the paper that she stole.

**2 days later**

Mika stilled in the hospital bed with her eye wide open as she looked at her laptop screen. "No no it's can't be true" Mika keep repeat this sentences in her head as she continued reading.

After she finished reading the latest project report on 'Sisters project' she stilled cannot believe the project is real. "How am I going to tell Mikoto about this?" as she remembered how Mikoto react when Mikoto's first knew about this project.

Mika leaded back and closed her eye, "Why do they allow this experiment? Is level 6 is that important?... I still cannot believe this."

Then Mika sat up quickly and decided "I have to go see with my own eye!... Tonight they will be experiment number 9982nd at 21:00" as she read.

**09:20PM**

Mika stood in front of a certain alley where the experiment is conducted "This is the place" she thought then she heard a footsteps coming from the ally. Mika quickly walked to find the source of the footsteps. Then she saw Mikoto running out of the ally but different route.

"Mikoto!" Mika shouted but Mikoto didn't hear. Mika quickly follow her but she can't run because of her wound still not fully heal.

"Where is she? How did she know about today experiment?" Mika thought while quickly walk out of the ally in the same routes as Mikoto. Then she saw Mikoto running toward the bridge.

"MIKOTO!" Mika tried to call Mikoto again but no luck as Mikoto continued running. Mika decided to run after Mikoto as she run Mika can feel pain from her back but she endure as she don't want to lose sight of Mikoto.

As Mika ran across the bridge she heard Mikoto screamed "STOP!" then a loud noise follow as something big fall to the ground.

"What the!" Mika stopped running and look over the bridge and saw a train on the ground. Then she saw a guy with a white hair wear a black t-shirt walking out from the dust.

"Who is that?" Mika thought while take a good look at him but then she saw Mikoto running and screaming toward him and start shooting her lightning at him.

"Mikoto! DON'T!" Mika shouted and started running toward both of them. "If this project is real then that guy is…. number 1 strongest level 5s in the Academy City! Accelerator!" she thought while running down the stair then Mika could hear another explosion.

Finally Mika reached where Mikoto and Accelerator are fighting. Mika shocked as she sees Mikoto used all of her power and used railgun to fight Accelerator but nothing work on him. But then Mikoto restlessly attacked him.

"MIKOTO! STOP! YOU CAN'T WIN" Mika shouted to Mikoto who her mind was lose as she witness Accelerator kill her sister 9982#. As Mika saw Mikoto is not response to her. Mika decided to stop Mikoto before Accelerator start to get serious.

Mika dash toward Mikoto who generated a lightning in her hand and throw in to Accelerator. Then the explosions occur and dusts cover the field. "This is my chance!" Mika quickly run toward Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" Mika put both of her hand on Mikoto's shoulder as she called her. Mika could see in Mikoto's eye is full of anger toward Accelerator and she will never stop until she defeat him.

"Is that all you got?" Accelerator said while walking out from the dust. "I cannot believe you are at the same level as me" he continued talking while Mikoto who start to generated electric around her with rage.

"Mikoto stop! You can't win against him!" Mika tried to convince Mikoto but no luck. Now Mikoto did not even see that Mika in front of her, in her eye she only see Accelerator. "I don't want to do this but….." Mika quickly used her hand to hit Mikoto neck at the back.

Mika catches Mikoto as she went unconscious.

"Who are you?" Mika eye widen as she hear Accelerator asked.

Mika quickly put Mikoto on her left shoulder and start to run as fast as she can to escape Accelerator.

"oi oi~ where do you think you GOING!" Accelerator said as he use his left foot and stomp into the ground then he dash toward Mika with high speed. 10 seconds later Accelerator's already in front of Mika.

Mika stopped and thought "what should I do? I cannot win against this guy! And not in this condition" as she start to sweat a lot.

"Didn't you hear me? I asking who are you" after Accelerator's asked again, he walk toward Mika who still carry Mikoto on her shoulder. Mika quickly created ice blades around her and start throw toward Accelerator with high speed.

"ho~ Cryokinesis ka" Accelerator said while look at ice blades that coming toward him without any concern. Then before ice blades hit him, ice bladed sudden bound off by an invincible wall and coming toward Mika instead.

Mika quickly created an ice wall to block her own attack. "Manipulate any vector... The only way to escape is to distract him" Mika thought as she watched Accelerator walk toward her.

Then Mika created a large ice dorm over Accelerator to trap him. She knew that he can easily destroy it but at least it give her time to escape.

30 seconds later, Mika could hear her ice dorm is destroying into little pieces. "Shit! Already?" Mika continue run without look back.

"This is getting boring…. Maybe I should just kill both of them" Accelerator said while put on his evil smile but before he could go after them.

"Please wait there is a risk that off-schedule battles will produce inconsistencies with the calculations, Misaka warns" One of the Misaka clones said

"TCH…. Whatever, I was only teasing them" Accelerator said as he walk away with annoy face.

In the meantime Mika continued running without realise that Accelerator no longer come after them. Then she sudden falls on her knee as the pain from her back is getting stronger.

Mika looked back and said while catch her breath "He didn't follow us?" then she putted Mikoto down and sat beside her.

"I hope I didn't reopen my wound?" Mika thought as she still feels the pain from her back. Then Mikoto start to regain her conscious.

"Where am I?" Mikoto said while sitting up as she use her hand to rub on the neck where Mika hit her.

"oh! You're awake already?" Mika surprised as she thought Mikoto regain conscious fast. Then Mikoto start to remember what going on as she open her eye widen.

"I must go save them, i must stop this experiment!" Mikoto said while standing up but Mika grab her arm.

"Where do you think you going?" Mika asked Mikoto with serious tone

"I'm going back there!" Mikoto replied with an angry tone

"going back there? What are you going to do? Get kill by Accelerator? All of your attack didn't work on him even your railgun!" Mika shouted at Mikoto

"But!..." Mikoto couldn't answer to Mika as Mikoto know the true that she can't do anything to Accelerator. "I can't just let them all get kill by him!" Mikoto shaked Mika hand off her and answer frustrated then run back to the scene.

"MIKOTO! Argh!..." Mika called and going to follow but she can't as the pain from her back getting stronger.

"It all my fault, if I didn't give my DNA map to them, they won't get kill" Mikoto thought as she run.

Finally Mikoto arrive at the scene where she fought with Accelerator. As she look at the field she can see 10 of her clone cleaning up. Then she saw one of her clone cleaning up 9982# remaining.

Mikoto fall on her knee and she put her hand to cover mouth as she going to vomit.

"Why? WHY ARE YOU PARTICIPATED IN THIS PROGRAM! YOU'RE ALIVE AREN'T YOU!" Mikoto screamed at her clone as she wanted the answer. As Mikoto asked question all the clone stop working and look at Mikoto.

Then Misaka 10008# answered with emotion less face "Misaka is just an imitation created for the sake of this program. A borrowed heart in created body that cost 180,000 yen per-unit. We are just lab animal after all."

Mikoto shocked and hopeless as she heard Misaka 10008# answered. Then all of the Misaka clones went back to work and leave the scene.

Mika who just arrived saw Mikoto still sitting on her knee as Mikoto still in state of shock. Mika slowly walk toward Mikoto.

"Are you okay Mikoto?" Mika ask with a low tone and worry face.

"why why is this thing happen to me… if I didn't give my DNA map then all these sister don't have to die" Mikoto said as she remember the past when she in the kindergarten she was approach by doctor and ask for her DNA map to cure children with muscular dystrophy. But instead they used Mikoto's DNA map for the 'Sisters Project'.

"…." Mika didn't said anything while look at Mikoto

Then Mikoto sudden said with a determinant voice "I must stop this project no matter what!" then Mikoto stoop up and start to walk.

Mika look at Mikoto with a worry face and thought "that eye… it look the same as me when my mum got kidnap… she defiantly going to do something restless…" during the first few week after Takahiko Kimiyo got kidnapped Mika train herself exceed her limited which nearly cause her life if Naogi didn't stop her.

"Mikoto, I'm going to help you" Mika said

"No Mika, This is my problem. I'll clean it up myself" Mikoto said without look back to Mika.

Mika sigh as she knows that Mikoto going to say this. "sorry Mikoto this is not something for you to deicide. Beside I'm the one who find this so I'm already involved in this" then Mika smile back

"But Mika your wound…" Mikoto said with worry face

"I know, it not fully heals yet but it not like I'm going into a war or something. I'm going to help you plan how to stop this project. I already found some decent information about the project" Mika reply with a smile "but now let go back to the hospital first I don't want Heaven Canceller to worry about me" then Mika grabbed Mikoto's arm and walk toward the hospital before Mikoto could argue back.

**The next day, 8:00am**

After spent all night reading and finding more information about the Sister project. Mika and Mikoto were having serious conversation about the plan to stop the 'Sisters Project'.

"I can't believe there's more than 20 facilities involves in this project" Mika sighed as she tried to coming up with a plan

"How about I hack to the facilities and destroy they machine because the machines cost million right. If I destroy enough they properly stop the project because of not enough equipment and budget" Mikoto suggested

"That a good idea but I think they might close the network when they found out it cyber-attack and I don't think you have enough time to hack all the facilities"

"Then I have to go in there and destroy all the machine related to the project"

"I'm disagree with you. It too dangerous for you to go in there alone"

"Mika do you know who are you talking too, I'm level 5 electro-master, I can easy mess with their security. I'll be in and out in now time"

"But …" before Mika could finish her sentences she and Mikoto noticed someone is in front of the door. Both of them quickly put all the paper about sister project and hide in under the bed.

"Yo, Mika how are you feeling?" Touma open the door and said then he realised that Mikoto is here.

"oh! Biribiri you're here"

Then Mikoto start generated a spark on her bang. "how many do I need to tell you that my name is Misaka Mikoto!" but she try to hold on because they are in the hospital.

"Mikoto clam down" Mika said while smile as Mikoto start to act like herself again.

"What are you doing here so early?" Touma asked Mikoto then Mikoto and Mika surprised.

Mikoto looked at Mika and shake her head lightly. Mika thought as she knew what Mikoto trying to say is "please don't tell this idiot. I don't want more people involved" Mika sighed.

"Nothing I just worry about her so I decided to come here" Mikoto answered to Touma.

"I see"

"So what are you doing here Touma?" Mika asked

"Oh! Almost forgot, yesterday I didn't have time to come so …" then Touma open his school bag and take out a folder "Komoe-sensei asked me to give this to you. She said you might be broad stay in bed all day so she decided to prepare you a summary and homework so you don't miss a lot in class."

Mika looked at the paper with surprised "I didn't expect she do this much for me… wow she summarised everything"

"Thank you Touma for bring this to me" Mika said

"You're welcome, I have to go now or I be late for school…" Touma

"Okay see you later" Mika said

"Aren't you coming too Biribiri, you're going to be late for school." Touma asked while look at Mikoto.

"I need to talk to Mika just few minutes then I'm go" Mikoto replied to Touma while holding her anger as Touma called her Biribiri again.

"Okay then I go first, See you later both of you" Touma said while walking out from the room.

"I can't believe that idiot, why he always called me Biribiri every time!" Mikoto said with annoying voice.

"Same goes to you, you always call him idiot or you and never called his name" Mika said and smirk to Mikoto.

"Whatever" Mikoto quickly turn her face away.

"Mikoto you should go to school and after school we start with the cyber-attack first then let see how they will react" Mika changed the topic

"But I don't have time to go to school! We should start now" Mikoto quickly replied as she wanted to stop this experiment as soon as she can.

"If you don't go to school, they going to suspect you and if you get caught then you never going to stop this experiment"

"Fine" Mikoto answered with angry tone before she walked out of the room.

**Afterschool**

Mikoto was in a certain public phone, she connect her small phone pc to a public phone so they cannot found out who did this.

Mikoto took a deep breath and start send a small electric to her small phone pc. Now she able to access most of the network. "Okay now I need to access to the project network" Mikoto thought.

4 hours later

"they notice already… but I able to get 70%" Mikoto thought with a tried face as she haven't sleep since yesterday.

"So from now on I have to in directly destroy myself. Sorry Mika, I know you worry about me but this is my problem and I have to clean it up myself" Mikoto thought with a determinant face before walk out of the public phone.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

"That idiot! Why didn't you pick your damn phone!" Mika said out loud while shut her phone hard.

"I know she going to do something restless but I never thought she going to do this much" Mika thought as she looked at her laptop screen as she saw about 17 facilities have been destroy. There are no news about facilities been attack but Mika used an underground network to found the news.

"Mikoto properly get about 12 facilities by cyber-attack but other 5…. Tch!…she properly go in there destroy directly" Mika thought with a frustrated face.

"Today she properly going destroy 3 facilities… I have to stop her before… damn it" Mika thought while standing up and change to normal wear. Then Mika walked toward the door but before she could open. Kuroko opened the door.

"Shirai-san?" Mika said with surprised

"Takahiko-san good afternoon… are you going anywhere?" Kuroko asked as she see Mika in casual wear not the hospital.

"I just thinking to go for a walk, do you have a business with me" Mika quickly made an excuse and change the topic.

"Yes,…. It about onee-sama?" Kuroko answer with a worry face.

"Umm? Mikoto? What wrong?"

"Onee-sama seems to be in some kind of trouble because for past few day onee-sama haven't been back during days or even night. I ask her but she avoid answered my question so I think you might know something"

Mika surprised then she clam herself.

"Shirai-san thank you for worry about Mikoto. I think Mikoto would never do something dangerous and I make sure that I snap her out of it when I see her. So please don't worry about her" Mika answered with a smile.

"okay Takahiko-san, if you say so. Thank you for today" Kuroko answered with a relief face and went back to her dorm.

"You're welcome" Mika smile and wave at Kuroko.

"Mikoto I defiantly going to punch you! Making me worry is not enough! Now even your kohai!" Mika thought with an angry face before walk out from the hospital.

**At night in a certain facilities that involved in 'Sisters Project'**

In front of that facility Mikoto just came out as she destroy all the machinery that involved in the experiment,

"Just two more" Mikoto thought while walking back to the hotel that she rent to change her cloth. Tonight she able to get 3 facilities and 2 facilities left.

Then sudden in front of her, Mika is waiting for her as she knew that Mikoto would walk this way.

Mikoto surprised to see Mika in front of her then Mika walk toward her.

"Mika…" before Mikoto could Mika used her hand and slap hard on Mikoto's cheek.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know how much I worry about you!"

Mikoto surprised as she been slap by Mika and said while lower her face "sorry but I cannot allow myself to let you involved with this experiment"

As Mika heard Mikoto, she grinning her teeth and wanted to hit Mikoto again but she can't because Mika has no right to as she never told Mikoto about her mother got kidnap.

"You got 2 facilities left right? Then I go to the one the 23rd district. You go to other one" Mika said with an angry face

"Mika you can't….." before Mikoto could finish her sentence she saw Mika gaze at her and said "just do as I say"

Then Mika sighed as she saw Mikoto worry face. "Don't worry I been doing this for last month and my wound is better now. So let finish everything tomorrow and get back to your normal self and stop making Shirai-san worry about you. Okay?." Mika said and smile to Mikoto.

"okay" Mikoto replied while look Mika with watery eye.

But both of them didn't know what waiting for them tomorrow night.

In 23rd district, Mika standing in front a certain facility that involved in the experiment.

"so this is the place" Mika standing in front of the facility

"let stop this stupid experiment" Mika said and then running toward the wall and create ice handle on the wall. She quickly climb and jump to the other side.

10 minuted later

"what this?" Mika noticed something fishy around here as the security is down as she looked in her small pc.

"how come the security already down? I haven't done anything?" Mika thought then she heard a foot step behind her. She quickly looked back and saw a shadow walking toward this way.

"Shit!" Mika quickly putted her small pc away and find place to hide but no luck as all the door is lock.

"I got no choice...b" before she could finish her sentences, the door behind her sudden open and she got grab by someone and pull her inside the room and close the door.

Mika surprised as she got grabbed by someone and got her month shut by him. Mika going to use her self-defend skill but she saw the guy that grab then her eye widen as she know who he is.

"Shu….quite" he quietly said to Mika and let his hand from Mika's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Mika said quietly and wanted the answered.

"What can you say yan~" Tsuchimikado said while smiling.

"why are you here?" Mika continued ask question

"umm… let say that the people out there are a terrorist and I'm going to stop them" Tsuchimikado explained

"…." Mika don't know whether Tsuchimikado is lying to her or speak the truth. "What are they doing here?" Mika continued

"This research lab developed a weapon that can destroy a satellite in the space so they want to use it to destroy a windowless building in district 7th. The weapon it so powerful that it going to destroy the surrounding area as well" Tuschimikado explained while smiling which make Mika hard to believe that he speaking the truth.

"so… you going to stop alone? Why didn't you call Anti-skill" Mika asked with curious face

"hmm… yes, It my job after all. Actually another group going to come here and stop them but they got a job at another facility so that why I'm here alone but until now"

"Another facility… what can be so important than stopping this"

"I just know that they got pay to protect an intruder so something"

"… so to concluded you want me to help?" Mika did not have any concern about another group as she concentrated on the situation now. She doesn't know that other group called 'ITEM' got a job to protects the facility from Mikoto. And the leader of ITEM is the 4th strongest level 5s in Academy City.

"It will be good if I got some help yan~" Tsuchimikado smiled

Mika sighed as she cannot believe that Tsuchimikado can still smile in this situation where a lot of people live depend on him.

"I help you BUT I have a condition" Mika said with serious face

"what condition?" Tsuchimikado asked with curious face

"You have to let me destroy machines that related to a certain project." Mika said

"You got a deal but don't stain yourself too much or your reopen your gunshot wound" Tsuchimikado answered happily.

"Isn't it too easy? But I got no choice, I believe his story." Mika thought and then asked "do you have a plan?"

"This group is called "KEYS" they are a group of terrorist that disagree with the Academy City so they wanted to use the latest weapon that this facility develop to the windowless building which are the brain of this city or you can say the person control this city lived there. The impact of this gun can -caused huge damage to the surrounding which is why we need to stop this. Most of the 'KEYS' members are well train but they are not ESPer." Then Tsuchimikado take out a map from his bag "here, they properly separated into 2 groups as one group (A) goes to control room to get a key to activate the weapon and other group (B) will go to the weapon storage room to set up. I think the best way is to wait until they separate then we take out one by one." Tsuchimikado concluded his explanation.

"I agree with your plan and I think we should make a surprise attack because they don't know that we're here. Which group we should aim first?" Mika asked

"hmm…I think we should stop group (A) first because group (B) will take longer to reach and set up the weapon and without a key their can't do use that weapon. Also group (A) have less people because they need more manpower in setting up the weapon. But I got a bad news for you… I think group (A) already reach the control room so we better hurry" Tsuchimikado suggested this idea.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! Why did you just mention now… never mind. Let go, I don't want to waste more time" Mika said then sigh as she saw how relax Tsuchimikado is.

"ok~" Tsuchimikado happily answered.

**15 minutes later**

Tsuchimikado and Mika were hiding for the group (A) to walk from the control room. Then both of them saw 2 'KEYS' members were walking along the hallway.

"One of them must have to key to the weapon" Mika said quietly while look at them. "Let get thing and done with" Then the temperature start to drop as Mika concentrated and created ice ball size of soccer ball above them without them noticed. Then ice balls drop directly on the all 2 'KEYS' members which result in put them unconscious.

"Nice~" Tsuchimikado said and smiled

"I got no time to play… let find the key" Mika said then both of them start to look for the key.

10 minutes later

"Did you find it?" Mika asked Tsuchimikado

"No" Tsuchimikado said with the serious tone while standing up.

"Don't tell me that they already got the key card"

"That is possible but…." Before Tsuchimikado could finish his sentences, 2 'KEYS' member sudden appears and start shooting without warning.

"Get back!" Mika shouted as she created an ice wall to block the bullet.

"Look like our plan is totally fail yan~" Tsuchimikado said while standing behind Mika.

Mika sighed and then said "Let question these two" as she send another 2 ice balls directly to them and hit they stomach which throw them off balance.

Tsuchimikado and Mika walk toward the 2 members whom curl up on the floor. Then Tsuchimikado grab one of the members.

"Did you guy have a key to the weapon?" Tsuchimikado asked with a serious tone

"Why do I need to tell you?" the guy reliped and smirk

Mika sighed as she hear the answered then she grab his arm. "Look I don't time to play with you. I give you 5 minutes to answer his question or I …." Then ice started to form on his arm.

"What are you doing?" he surprised as he can see and feel the ice.

"You got less than 5 minutes to answer before the ice cover your body. It okay if you don't answer I can do to this guy instead after you cover in ice." Mika said with a clam face like she doesn't care what happen to him.

His face colour sudden change to pale because he can see that Mika is not kidding and the ice start spread.

"ARGH!" he cried as the ice spread all over his arm.

"You got 4 minutes left." Mika said with clam face and without look at him.

"Okay, I tell you everything but please stop the ice please I beg you. We already got the key and it should be at the weapon storage room already and they are 6 people there." He begged to Mika.

Mika thought as she watched the guy is scared to death with just a threat "They are well train? You got to be kidding me. Well train soldier wouldn't say a single even if they going to die."

Then Tsuchimikado knocked these two unconscious and tie them.

"Let go, we should hurry" Mika said with serious face

Both of them start running toward where the weapon is set up. Then Mika noticed something "Is this way is the same way where they conduct the sister project room. If I correct the next room should be it." Mika thought as she got two missions. One is to destroy the machine related to sister project and second mission is to stop KEYS member from using developed weapon here.

Suddenly 3 members walked out of from that room. Both groups surprised before start attacked. Mika quickly created an ice wall to protect from the bullets.

"ESPer! Turn that thing on" one of the members ordered.

"okay" another guy quickly grabbed something out of his bag. It looks like a MP3 player with a speaker. Then a high pitch noise appears.

Mika started to feel headache and no longer able to control her power. The ice wall started to collapsed and the bullet are getting through the ice wall. Tsuchimikado quickly grabbed Mika and jump into the room beside them.

"Are you okay Mika?" Tsuchimikado asked while grab a hand gun from this bag and start shooting back to slow them down.

"I'm okay just got a little headache but I can't use my power anymore" Mika said while rubbing her head. "this capacity down is not that strong like the one that Tagaki made. I can't still move around without problem but it would be better to shut that thing" Mika thought

"How are we going to get thought this? I don't have any weapon." Mika asked Tsuchimikado who still shooting.

Tsuchimikado turn and smiled to Mika. "how about we use this?" he said while take a hand grenade out of his pocket.

Mika smirk back "Nice~ where did you get this?"

"From those 2, I pick this up when I tied them" Tsuchimikado repl

"Nice~" both of them smiled then throw grenade toward them.

*EXPLOSION*

After the explosion the high pitch noise stop, Mika and Tsuchimikado walked out and saw 2 unconscious guys.

"Where did another one go?" Mika asked then she heard a noise come from the room where they analyse the 'Sisters project'. Then Mika walked into the room and saw injure guy. As he saw Mika walking in, he aim his gun to Mika and shoot. But Mika created ice shield to block the bullet then freeze the gun. Then Mika created ice blade and send toward him.

"ARGH!" the man cried as he saw the ice blade come toward him but then it miss him. Only 5cm it would defiantly hit his face. Then his face turns pale and went unconscious. He didn't know that Mika didn't aim the ice blade at him. She was aiming at the machine at the back that involved in the sister projects.

Mika sighed and walk toward him. She grabs other grenade from him and drags him out of the room.

"Just to make sure" then Mika throw a grenade into the room with a clam face.

*EXPLOSION*

"Are you done?" Tsuchimikado asked as he saw Mika walking toward him

"Yes" Mika happily replied.

**10 minutes later**

In an experiment hall, three 'KEYS' members were setting up the weapon. The weapon was a giant canon that fires a large energy which turns into beam similar to railgun power.

"We lost all contact from all the team that went to patrol" one of the member quickly reported to their leader.

"Umm… I didn't expected they to know that we are here this fast" Satoshi said while look at him. "We got no choice but to quickly set this weapon. You go guard the door" Satoshi ordered and continued program the weapon.

As he walk toward the door then suddenly blow up as Mika throw another grenade to open the door. The impact of the explosion caused the guy that walk toward the door sends back to where he come from and knocks him unconscious.

"Takahiko-chan, I think you over use it. You can just use your power to destroy to door?" Tsuchimikado said while watching Mika enjoy using the grenade.

"Why? We have it so why don't just use it." Mika replied

"So you two are the one who defeat all my men?" Satoshi asked while Mika and Tsuchimikado looked at him with serious face.

"Yes, we defeat them all. By the look you're the leader right?" Tsuchimikado asked

"Yes, I'm Satoshi the leader of 'KEYS' so you guy are not Anti-skill right? Then who are you?.."

Mika created ice blade and send to Satoshi because Mika know that he trying to stall the time. Takashi can easy dodge Mika attack. Then Mika dash toward him with ice sword on her hand. As Takashi saw Mika coming he grab a MP3 Player from his pocket.

Mika smirk as she see the capacity down and said "I don't need my ESPer power to defeat you"

"Oh really? I have to tell one thing that this one is different from what my men have." then he smile and turns on the capacity down.

Mika fell on her knee as the headache just sudden shoot in her brain. "ARGH…" Mika cried out loud and thought "this one is stronger than last one." Then without realised Satoshi already in front of her and kick her hard in the stomach which send her back.

"Takahiko!" Tsuchimikado called Mika.

"I'm okay" Mika said but she can feel the pain from her stomach and back getting stronger. "I better finish this quickly." Mika thought.

Then Tsuchimikado run toward Satoshi. Both of them exchange blow which Mika surprised how good Tsuchimikado is. 5 minutes past, both of them still fighting then suddenly gun shot.

Another man who been programing the weapon fire his gun and slightly hit Tsuchimikado's leg. This make him off balance and Satoshi kick punch him directly on the stomach.

"AGRH!" Tsuchimikado cried from the pain and knock him unconscious.

"Nice shot" Satoshi complement his man then he turn to look at him. Satoshi saw Mika is already at his man's back. "Watch out!" Satoshi cried out but it already too late as Mika use her hand to hit his back of neck.

"I shouldn't let my guard down on you" Satoshi said and send a dead glance to Mika. Then Satoshi dash toward Mika and kick her but Mika able to block it. Both of them exchange blow but Mika is disadvantage because of capacity down and her wound from her back. She tried to endure all the pain but then Satoshi could see the opening for his attack.

Satoshi punch Mika's face and follow by a kick at the side of Mika's stomach which send on the floor with her back face up.

Then Satoshi said while walk toward Mika "I must tell you one thing, you're good in close combat but not enough to defeat me!" then he stomp of Mika's back.

"ARGH!" Mika cried out in pain as her gunshot wound is reopen again and start to bleed.

"Hmm? What this?" Satoshi said with curiosity as he saw blood coming out from Mika's back. "Oh! You already injure." Satoshi said and evil smiled then he put his foot on Mika's back and start put his weight on.

"Argh!..." Mika now can feel the pain from her back is getting stronger and stronger. The pain from her back causes her vision to get burry and she going to loss conscious. But Satoshi stop and start walk toward the weapon.

"What are you doing?" Mika asked while look at him with burry vision

"Umm?.. you'll see" Satoshi said and continued program the weapon. "Finally the last part" Satoshi grabbed the key from his pocket and put it into the weapon.

"5 Minutes until Fire" the voice coming out from the weapon and the weapon start charging energy to fire. As Satoshi heard he smirk and said "Now my mission is nearly complete" then he looked at Mika who still on the floor. "You will witness the destruction of Academy City!" then he start laughing.

Satoshi letting his guard down as he thought Mika and Tsuchimikado are now unable to anything because of the injury. But then Tsuchimikado gain his conscious and grab a gun from Satoshi's man. He aimed at Satoshi and shoot.

Satoshi didn't have time to react and got shot into the stomach. "ARGH!" he cried in pain and fall down on the floor.

***3 minutes left***

Tsuchimikado ran toward the computer to cancel the command but unable too.

"Tsch! How can I stop this damn thing?" Tsuchimikado said with desperate tone

"You can't! I program so it won't abort to any command" Satoshi still conscious. Then Tsuchimikado saw the capacity down on the floor beside Satoshi. He shoots the capacity down then the high pitch noise stop.

***2 minutes left***

Then Tsuchimikado sudden feel the cold temperature coming toward Mika. He quickly turned and looks at Mika who now concentrate her power to the weapon.

"What are you doing?" Tsuchimikado asked

"If we can't stop it… why don't we change target?" Mika said then below the cannon barrel a large and thick ice pole start to form. The ice keep grow higher until reach the barrel then Mika used her remaining energy left to push the cannon barrel upward by continuums created the ice.

***1 minute left***

The barrel slowly moved upward but still not enough.

***20 seconds***

"Hahaha you can't stop it now! I WIN!" Satoshi cried from happiness.

***10 seconds***

Then the cannon barrel started to move upward faster but still not enough.

***5 seconds***

"YAY!" Mika cried as she use her last remain of her energy to create an ice to push the canon in one go. Then Tsuchimikado could feel a blast of cold wind coming from Mika and the barrel sudden move upright and aim toward the sky.

***1 second***

The weapon fired into the sky with high energy and the impact of the blast cause a strong wind caused Mika, Tsuchimikado, and Satoshi to blow into wall.

After the blast Tsuchimikado stand up and look upward to the sky. "What that?" he said as He could see something exlpode up in the space but he wasn't sure what is it.

"Takahiko!" Tsuchimikado sudden remember about Mika and running toward her. He could see Mika is bleeding a lot because the blast blows Mika into the wall hard which opens her wound wider.

"Takahiko!" Tsuchimido keep calling Mika but no reaction from her. Then he quickly put Mika on his back and start running toward the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Then next Day<strong>

Mikoto walked toward the park with a relief face as she just went to back to the 'S-Processor Cranial Nerve Application Analysis Lab' to check the process of the project. The Sister project is now on hold because they cannot maintain the project with one research lab.

"I've done it, the sister don't have to die anymore." Mikoto thought while walking. "I must hurry and tell Mika about this" Mikoto thought and run toward the hospital.

Mikoto was running through the park and sudden got call by someone.

"Yo! Biribiri" Touma called Mikoto while waving his hand.

"My name is Misaka Mikoto!" Mikoto shouted and shoot lightning to Touma. Touma quickly used his right hand to block.

Touma sighed and quickly change the topic. "Are you going to see Mika now? I'm going to see her now. Do you want to go together?"

"Yes sure" Mikoto replied but then someone called Mikoto.

"Onee-sama" Misaka sister called her with an emotion less face. Mikoto's face sudden turn pale as she hear a similar voice called.

"Two BIRIBIRI!" Touma surprised as he see one of the Misaka clone.

"It's Identical on a genetic level Misaka replies" Misaka 10032# answered

"You mean you guy are twins right" Touma ask with curious face

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mikoto sudden shouted which surprised Touma.

"… Training Misaka answers" Misaka clone replied

"Train….Tch come here for a moment?" then Mikoto grabbed her sister arm and walk.

"Training? Did you sister join Judgement or something?" Touma asked as he heard the conversation.

"Judgement? Yeah that right. You go see Mika first then go later" Mikoto quickly said to Touma without look at him then drag her sister away.

Touma watched Mikoto and her sister walked away and thought "Complicated household? How come Mika never mention about biribiri has a sister?" then he start walk toward the hospital.

20 minutes later, Touma finally arrived at the hospital. He walked through the hall way and sudden hear someone running toward him. He looked back and see Mikoto running toward him.

"Biribiri, don't you know that you can't run in the hospital?" Touma said while look at Mikoto who trying to catch her breath.

"I know you idiot, I'm in hurry." Mikoto answered in angry tone.

Then Heaven Canceller called both of them "Both of you are Mika's friend right?" Mikoto and Touma turned their face toward the source of the voice.

"Can you two to follow me?" Heaven Canceller asked and started walking. Touma and Mikoto looked at each other before follow him.

"Is there something wrong with Mika?" Touma asked

"Umm you'll see" Heaven Canceller answered and stop at in front of one room then he open the room.

All three walk into the room and saw Mika lie on the bed with oxygen mark on and other medical equipment. Touma and Mikoto eye widen as they saw Mika condition.

"What happened?" Touma asked Heaven Canceller

"That the question I want to ask. Last night the nurse found her in front of the hospital in this condition. I don't know where did she go last night or what she did?" Heaven Canceller said while look at Mika.

"Last night? Don't tell me that there are another group also guard in that facilities?" Mikoto now overflow with question inside her head. "It's all my fault if I didn't let Mika help her condition won't get worst. What should I do now?"

"hey, do you know what happen?" Touma asked Mikoto but she didn't hear as she still thinking. "oi are you okay?" then Touma put his hand on Mikoto's shoulder which bring her back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Touma asked her again.

"No... I mean yes I just surprise to see Mika in this condition" Mikoto answered and act restlessness.

"So you also didn't know what happen to her? Oh man! what did Mika do this time?" Touma said and scratch his head while thinking.

"umm… sorry but I have to go now…." Mikoto quickly said and run out of room.

"Oi!" before Touma could say anything to Mikoto, she already left the room. "That odd" Touma thought but got interrupted by Heaven Canceller.

"I don't know what happen here but can you please look after her for me?" Heaven Canceller asked.

"Yes sir" Touma replied then Heaven Canceller leaves the room.

Touma looks at Mika and said softly "what is going on Mika?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>**after school**

Touma was walking toward the hospital and saw Mikoto resting on the chair in the park.

"Yo! Are you okay? Yesterday you're just left in hurry? Is they anything wrong?" Touma greeted and asked Mikoto.

Mikoto turn her face and said "oh it's you, how is Mika?"

"Her condition is stable now, she may wake up today or tomorrow."

"That good" Mikoto answered with relief face.

Then balloon fly with an announcement of the weather tomorrow.

Mikoto and Touma watched it fly and Mikoto said "I really hate that thing"

"Huh? Why?" Touma asked with curiosity

"Because humans are following a plan that was created by a machine" Mikoto said with serious tone and walk off without look at Touma. Now Mikoto is planning on hack into the three diagrams to change the outcome of the experiment but she didn't know that three diagram already destroy by an unknown high energy beam last two nights ago.

Touma thought "what with her? She's seemed strange." Then he started to walk toward the hospital.

Then he saw a Mikoto bending on her knee trying to feed a stray black cat. "Misaka?..." Touma thought as both of them look similar then he noticed a goggle beside her and he also see that Misaka's sister is wearing blue and white stripe pantie.

"Oh you're Mikasa's sister right?" Touma asked while blushing.

"Yes, I'm onee-sama sister Misaka answered"

"What are you doing?" Touma asked as he saw Misaka 10032# trying to feed the kitten.

"As you can see I'm trying to feed this cat but it seem impossible Misaka answered"

"Why?" Touma asked with curiosity

"Because Misaka body created a weak magnetic field that animal seem to be affected by it Misaka explain"

**10 minutes later**

Touma and Misaka 10032# are walking along the street with Touma holding on the black kitten.

"How did it end up like this?" Touma said with an annoy face and continued "My dorm doesn't allow pets too."

Then Touma sudden remember something and said "Hey why don't you name this cat? It your're right?"

"My own cat? Misaka asked"

"Yeah it yours of cause"

"Then… dog Misaka answered"

"umm… can you be more serious? Give it a cooler name"

"Then Tokugawa Ieyasu"

"TOO GOOD!" Touma said it out loud then he noticed a book store. "Hey can you wait for me out here, I need to buy something?"

"A book store? What do you need to buy Misaka ask"

"Tonight I'm planning on spend a night to look after Mika because the doctor say that she might wake up today or tomorrow. I don't want her to do any restless again so I need something to read while watching her."

"Mika? Who that? Misaka asked with curiosity"

"hmm… you don't know her? She's Misaka's childhood friend. You should see her before right?" Touma surprised that Misaka 10032# didn't know about Mika.

"Oh, you mean girl with a medium dark blue hair Misaka asked to confirm" Misaka 10032 remembered from another Misaka clone on the day where Accelerator fight with Mika who trying to save Mikoto.

"Yeah that right, so wait out here" Touma said and walk toward the book store but stop half way as he still holding on a kitten.

"Hey can you hold this guy for a while" Touma asked

"It impossible because….." before Misaka 10032# could finish her sentence Touma threw the kitten to her and she quickly catches it.

"See nothing wrong" Touma said while smiled and walk into the book store.

"I can't believe him throw a kitten Misaka sighed" then Misaka 10032# noticed someone watching her.

**10 minutes later**

"Sorry to make you wait…." Touma said as he walked out from the book store but then he notices that Misaka 10032# no longer here anymore.

"Where did she go?" Touma said while looking around then he see a black kitten sitting in front of him.

"So you're alone? Where did she go?" Touma picked the kitten up and start looking for Misaka 10032#. Then his instinct told him to go into a certain ally. As he walked into the alley deeper, he thought "Why did I walk in here?". Then he noticed a shoe on the floor "isn't that her shoe? She must be around here?"

"Oi are you there?" Touma called but no reply so he decided to walk further. Then he saw a girl lying to the floor with blood. "Mi….sa…ka?" Then Touma used his hand to cover his mouth as he about to vomit.

"I have to call Anti-skill" Touma thought while walking out of the ally.

After calling Anti-skill, Touma mine is over flow with question "Accident? No it can't be. Murder? But why and how?"

**15 minutes later**

Anti-skill arrived and asked Touma to guide them where he found the corpse. As they walked in Touma become more restless as he still not believed Misaka Imouto is already dead. But as they walked further in, Touma surprised as he didn't see any blood and any evidence that someone murder here. Then he ran to find an evident that someone has die here tonight but instead is found Misaka Imouto alive.

"Yo..u, You are alive!" Touma surprised

"I'm sorry that I left you, I was planning to go back and look for you after my job was done.." Misaka 10032# got interrupted by Touma who sudden shouted.

"You are safe! Ah sorry to talk to you so loudly but I've been thinking about your safety" Touma said while scratch his hand.

"You're wrong, Misaka did die is what I have reported"

Touma open his eye widen as he heard Misaka 10032 then is noticed a bag that she been carrying.

"Wh..What are you carrying? What's inside that bag?" Touma asked with restless feeling

"Within this bag contains a sister" another Misaka clone walked in as she answered Touma question.

"Sorry but we cannot answer any your question because you are a complete outsider" then another Misaka clone walked in from Touma back.

Suddenly about 10 or more Misaka clones walked in toward Touma in every direction. This caused Touma to be completely shock and start to sweat hard.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Touma sudden shouted as he are now completely confuse.

"We are clones from 3rd strongest level 5s Misaka Mikoto for military use, called 'Sisters'." One of the Misaka clone answered.

"I apologise for having you involved in this experiment and please take care of the kitten for me Misaka lowered her head" then all the Misaka clone start to walked away.

Touma was shocked as he didn't know what to do or think any more. Then he sudden remember how Mikoto react when she meet her sister and notice her strange reaction yesterday. Not only that in the last three days before Mika be in this condition, Mika always ask about Mikoto whereabouts.

"She knows that already….. How about Mika? May be she know something!" Touma thought and decided to go to the hospital first.

**20 minutes later**

Touma's now standing in front of Mika's room and then he slowly opens the door. He walked in and saw Mika still sleeping. Touma gritted his teeth and said "I know you know all about the 'sister'….. But how come you never tell me about this…. Aren't we friend? I don't know how you got those injury but…." Before Touma could finish his sentences he heard Mika voice.

Then Mika slowly open her eye as he heard similar voice talking to her and slowly said "Touma?..."

"Mika you're awake" Touma surprised and move closer to Mika.

"What happened?" Mika said with tried voice while look at Touma

"Mika! You have to explain everything about the 'Sisters project'!" Touma asked with a serious tone and wanted answerd.

Mika eye widen as she heard the word 'sisters' from Touma mouth. "How did you know?" Mika asked then Touma explained everything that happened today.

"wa…why! The project should stop already? We destroy all the facilities involved in this project already. They should not have enough resources to continue the project why… Where is Mikoto?" Mika said with confusing and panic.

"I don't know but please Mika tell me everything" Touma said with desperate. Mika could see in Touma eye that she no longer can hide this from him then she start explains from the beginning but she didn't tell about Tsuchimikado and 'KEYS' group.

"WHY! WHY didn't you tell me about this!" Touma shout with anger

Mika lowered her head as she can't look at Touma and said "Sorry Mikoto ask me to not tell you about this. She don't want more people to involved in this project"

"Touma, can you please save Mikoto? I know I'm asking you too much but you the only one who can defeat Accelerator with your right hand. And now Mikoto is going to do something restless again and I can't stop her." Mika said with desperation.

Then Touma putted his right hand on Mika's head and said with a determinant face "Don't worry, I will defiantly find her and save her." Then Touma dash out from Mika's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

After Touma defeated Accelerator, Mika walked with a crutch through a hallway looking for a certain room in a certain hospital. "Eh~ what Touma's room number again?" Mika thought while continue look for Touma's room. Then "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice sudden come from one room. Mika surprised and said quietly "Isn't that Mikoto voice". Mika sighed and start to follow the sound.

Mika stopped in front of room 206 but before she could open the door. Mikoto opened the door from inside, Mika could see Mikoto and another girl who look exactly like Mikoto.

"So you are Mikoto's sister right?" Mika asked while smile to Misaka 10032#.

"Yes, I'm onee-sama younger sister Misaka introduce herself" but then Mikoto interrupted these two.

"Sorry Mika, I talk to you later" Mikoto said while drag Misaka 10032# out of the room.

"They look exactly the same...but totally different personality" Mika thought while smiling and watch Mikoto and Misaka 10032# walk through the hallway.

Then Mika walked into the room and said "Yo! Touma how's your wound?" while look at Touma who lying on the bed.

"As you can see... How about you?" Touma answered

"It's fine, Heaven Canceller allows me to go home in 2-3 days" Mika replied while sitting beside Touma.

"I see"

Then suddenly Mika said to Touma "Thank you for saving Mikoto".

"Wah! Why all the sudden?" Touma surprised

"It nothing, I just want to say it... I feel kind of useless with all those training in the military. I still cannot protect people who I loved" Mika said while look on the floor and think how useless she are.

"Idiot!" Touma used his hand to hit Mika's head and said "you don't have to put this burden on yourself" Then Touma continued "I don't want you and Misaka to go through this again, to be honest I don't want to see her suffer like that again" Touma said with serious looks while think about the time on the bridge with Mikoto.

Mika surprised as she saw Touma serious looks and thought "wow Touma do really care for Mikoto. Oh! Don't tell me he has feeling toward Mikoto? I must find this out."

Meanwhile After dragged Misaka 10032# away, Mikoto sudden remembered that she need to talk to Mika so she decided to walk back to Touma's room but as she open the door she could hear Mika talked to Touma.

"Touma, what if Mikoto is in trouble and I wasn't there to help her. Would you go running there to save her like a hero? Whenever and wherever she needs?" Mika acted depress and asked Touma sad tone.

Touma smiled before answered "I promise you, I will protect the world around her."

As Mikoto heard Touma answered her face turn red like a tomato and thought "No! I'm just misunderstanding it! He just says that to make Mika happy. Arh! He the types of guy who says thing without realise what they mean! There's no way that I'm special to him!" She tried convincing herself not to believe Touma words.

"He an idiot" Mikoto said it softly and walked back while continue thinking about Touma's words.

Back to Touma's room

Mika start smiling as she heard Touma's words thought "He does have feeling toward her" then she sudden realised something. "Wait… Touma is too dense to understand…" and then she sighed.

"What wrong Mika?" Touma asked as Mika made different kind of expressions.

"No nothing, Well~ I have to go back to my room now, Thanks Touma" Mika said while standing up.

"You're welcome, see you later" Touma said while look at Mika walking toward the door.

"I'll come again~ Bye Bye~" Mika said while waving her hand and walk out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days later: <strong>

Mika and Touma walked out of a certain hospital. "You should be in the hospital bed" Mika commented as she saw Touma trying to walk properly with crutch in his hands. Touma also has bandages on both of his arm and head.

"It can't be help, if I stay in for too long. The bill will be..." Touma said while glance at Mika

"I understand" Mika sudden remembered "oh I just remember I need something from convenient store over there. Touma you go first I catch up with you on the way" then Mika ran toward the convenient store.

"Okay, OI! Don't run or your open your wound again!" Touma answered and shouted but Mika ignore him and continue to run.

At the same time, after Mikoto spent whole morning made cookies at Saten's house. She walked toward a certain hospital and carried a small brown bag with her. "How should I give it to him?" Mikoto thought while walking on the bridge. Then Mikoto starting to blush and thought while shake her head "I can't believe I make home-made cookies for him...AH!"

"If he won't take them, then I won't let him off easily!.." Mikoto said it out loud and start to punch air.

"Who won't be left of easily?" Touma asked Mikoto while walking toward her.

"WHA-! Why are you here! You should still be in hospital?" Mikoto start to blush hard and she's immediacy hide a bag of home-made cookies behind her.

"Well~ I can't keep up the hospital bill and the doctor allow so I decide to come out early" Touma explained to Mikoto. "What are you doing here?...Did you came to pay me a visit at the hospital?" Touma continued ask.

"NO! WAY! WHY WOULD I?" Mikoto denied it forcefully.

At the same time, somebody was watching Mikoto and Touma. "Eh~ this look interesting" Mika thought while listen to them. "This is the first time I sees Mikoto acting this way." Mika thought.

Back to Touma and Mikoto, "okay okay I understand, you don't have to deny so forcefully" Touma said.

"Th-this...ta-time...ya-you helped me...so...TH-...Tha-...anks" Mikoto tried to say while look down at the floors.

"Ants...Ah~ are you doing a school research" Touma saw Ants walking on the floor as he thought Misaka was watching them.

"IS HE AN IDIOT! What am I, an elementary schooler?" Mikoto thought.

"I should leave you alone, see you later Biribiri" Touma said and started walking.

"It's Misaka Mikoto" Mikoto said while not looking back at Touma

"eh!" Touma looked back.

"My name is not Biribiri, it's Misaka Mikoto!"

"Then later Misaka" Touma smiled as he say then start walking.

After Touma left, Misaka said while smiling "what should I do with this home-made cookies?" without notice that someone at her back. Then Mika pretended that she just arrive "Yo! Mikoto, what are you doing out here? Why are you smiling?"

Mikoto surprised "I-I just walking around as usual" Mikoto said while looking away.

"EH~ so what in that BAG?" Mika glanced at the small brown bag and narrow her eye.

"Na-Nothings...oh look at the time I need to go now bye" Mikoto quickly said and run.

Mika thought "Home-made cookie...Mikoto reaction is so cute... what should I do with her?" and she start running.

**END of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: After Sister Arc <strong>


	4. After Sister Arc

**Authors' Notes:**

**Just to remind you this story doesn't have anything related to magic so Touma never lose his memory.**

**A Certain Ice Princess Chapter 4: After Sister Arc**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>A Few days later: Next Morning<strong>

Finally Mika able to return back to her normal high school student live. Mika was preparing lunchboxes for school after finish her breakfast. In the lunchbox had rice, fried chicken as main, potato salad and boil vegetables as a side dish. It wasn't taking her long to finish prepared her lunch box as the side dishes she already prepared since yesterday. All she had to do is fried the chicken and put it into the lunchbox.

After finished she put one of the lunchbox in her school bag and put another lunchbox in a plastic bag. Then she walked toward the door and putted on her shoe. She walked out from her room and locked the door. Then she looked at her watch to check the time and looked at the next door neighbour.

Mika sighed and said softly "not again, do I have to wake him up every time?" then she walked toward Touma's room and start pressing doorbell nonstop. Then she could hear Touma's voice in the room "I'M LATE!" Mika sighed again then start to walk to school without Touma because if she waited she'll be late as well and she doesn't want to run.

15 minutes later

Mika stilled on the way to school with one hand carried school bag and other carry lunchbox. Then she heard footstep behind her.

"MIKA!" Touma called her while running then Mika stopped and turn her head to look at Touma.

"Good morning Touma and here's your lunch." Mika greeted and stretch her arm that holds Touma's lunchbox.

"Good morning and thanks." Touma said while trying to catch his breath and grab lunchbox from Mika.

"Let go, it's been a while since I went to school." Mika said and continued walk toward the school. Mika hadn't goes to school since her mother incident and stay in hospital longer as she injured herself again after help Tsuchimikado. So it's been nearly two weeks since she goes to school.

"Same here" Touma replied.

"You only absent for 3 days, compared to me it's nearly 2 weeks" Mika said proudly

"What are you so proud off?" Touma asked as he watched Mika.

"Nothing~" Mika said and smile.

Both of them finally reached the school on time and walking toward their classroom.

"I miss this place~" Mika said while look around.

"You act like you haven't been here for year…" Touma watched Mika who in happy mood.

"Well too many things happened at the same time." Mika quietly said while lower her head.

"Yeah you're right" Touma said then open their classroom door then suddenly "CONGRATULATION ON YOUR HOSPITAL RELEASE!" everyone in the classroom shouted at the same time.

Touma and Mika drumstick for 20 seconds as they saw the classroom is all decorated and all they classmate wore a party hat.

"hmm….. what are you guy doing?" Touma asked with a confused face.

"Well~ Mika and you have been admitting to hospital for a long time so we decided to make a party for both of you." Fukiyose explained the situation.

"In the morning?" Touma continued ask

"What wrongs Kamijou Touma! You don't like it! Well fine we don't really care about you anyway. The point of this party is cheers up Takahiko because she seems a bit down recently. At first we going to make this party earlier on but because she's sudden admit to hospital. That why we are doing it now." Fukiyose said with the angry tone and send a deadly gaze at him. Then Fukiyose decided to ignore Touma and turn to talk to Mika who still standing with surprised.

Then Mika tear suddenly fall without her noticing it.

"Takahiko, Are you okay?" Fukiyose and everyone in class included Touma surprised to see Mika's cry.

Mika finally back to reality and quickly replied "No no, I okay I just surprised and I never expect you guy to do this much for me."

"What are you saying Takahiko-chan, we are your classmate right?" Tsuchimikado said and smile to her.

Mika quickly wiped her tear and said "Thank you every one" and smiled to everyone. Then everyone started coming toward Mika to talk to her.

**Afterschool**

The bell rang telling that the last class of the day has finally over. Komoe-sensei picked her book and ready to leave to the teacher room. But before she leaved the room she called Touma and Mika. "Kamijou-chan and Takahiko-chan can you please follow me to the teacher room please."

Both of them looked at each other before follow Komoe-sensei to the teacher room. On the way Touma whispered to Mika "Do we get in trouble because of that incident?"

"I don't know?" Mika quietly replied.

Finally both of them reach the teacher room and Komoe-sensei said with a straight face after she sat down. "I need both of you go out of Academy City right now"

Touma and Mika dumbstruck for 30 seconds as they're heard Komoe-sensei. "umm… what did you say again?" Touma asked because he thought he might hear it wrong.

Komoe-sensei sighed and repeated "I don't know what you two been doing but it seems like the higher-up are getting cranky about this. At this rate Kamijou-chan and Takahiko-chan might be in dangerous situation. So a couple of higher-ups think that you two should stay out of the city and wait until the situation calm down. Ah! Takahiko-chan I already got approval from your guardian. So it better for you two to leave now"

Again Touma and Mika dumbstruck for 20 seconds as both of them trying to put all the pieces of information together then Touma who's finally back to reality asked "But where are we going to stay?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I contact your family already so you going to stay at your parent home and for Takahiko-chan will also stay with Kamijou-chan family since you two are childhood friends that shouldn't be problem and I got approval from Kamijou-chan parents already. So quickly pack up your thing and have a nice trip" Komoe-sensei finisher explanation and smiled to them.

Then both of them walked out from the teacher room still confuse. Then Touma sudden realised and asked "I understand what I did but how come you also involved?"

"Well I did sneak into one research facilities and destroy their equipment and ….." Mika replied then sudden remember and thought "wait did Tsuchimikado mention any about that incident? But I stop those 'KEYS' group right then I shouldn't be in trouble but why…."

"Mika are you okay?" Touma asked because he saw Mika has a serious thinking.

"Oh nothing, I just think why I'm in trouble" Then Mika saw Tsuchimikado on the hallway and decided to ask him. "Touma can you wait me in the classroom? I need to talk to Tsuchimikado for a minute"

"Sure" Touma answered then Mika ran toward Tsuchimikado.

**On the rooftop**

"Tsuchimikado, what did you tell about higher-ups about that incident?" Mika asked with curious face.

"Oh well I tell them everything yan~" Tsuchimikado answered.

"You mean you included about my condition that I help you as well!" Mika surprised.

"I didn't tell them that."

"Then why do I get in trouble? I help you stop the 'KEYS' group right?" Mika said and start to think hard.

"Oh! You're didn't know?"

"huh? What?" Mika looked Tsuchimikado with curious face.

"The reason why you're in trouble because you're destroyed the 'Tree Diagram'." Tsuchimikado said like it normal everyday conversation.

Mika said with a calm voice "oh~ that why, I'm the one who destroy the 'Tree Diagram'…No wonder...I get in trouble" Then she finally realised "WHAT! I'M THE ONE WHO DESTROY THE 'TREE DIAGRAM'? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHEN DID I DESTROY THAT THING?"

Tsuchimikado laughed as he saw Mika's reaction and continued "well you aim that cannon toward the sky right?"

"Yeah, I got no other choice but to aim it toward the sky...…." Then Mika's eye widen as she remember what happen that night. "Don't tell me that the cannon's beam hit that thing..." Mika said and finally understands what Tsuchimikado trying to say.

Tsuchimikado nodded and said "Yep you destroy the one and only 'Tree Diagram'."

"What am I going to do? I definitely going to get expel from this city?" Mika said and become depressed.

"You don't have to worry, you not going to get expel" Tsuchimikado said

"Why?" Mika turn and look at him

"Well~ let say it just coincidence, you didn't intense to destroy it right?"

"Of cause why do I want to destroy that thing?"

"Then you got nothing to worry about, and have a nice trip~" Tsuchimikado smiled and walk away. Then Mika walked back to the classroom and still thinking about she the one who destroy the 'Tree Diagram'.

"Is anything wrong?" Touma asked Mika who walked into the classroom.

"Oh nothing… let go back and quickly pack thing up before it getting dark" Mika quickly grabbed her school bag and walk toward the door.

"What with her" Touma thought and follow Mika.

* * *

><p>After a long hour sat on the train Mika and Touma finally arrived at his home town.<p>

Mika said while stretch her arm "Finally we arrive."

Then Touma called her "Come on Mika, its already late we should get going" Touma said while carry Mika's bag and his bags.

"Okay okay" Mika happily replied. Then Touma called a taxi because it took about 30 minutes' walk from the train station to his house.

15 minutes later, both of them finally arrived at Kamijou's house.

"Wow it didn't change one bit" Mika said while look around then she decided to walk to next house where she used to stay with her mother. As she looked at the house, she thought "it's didn't change one bit since I left" then her eye started to get watery but she quickly wiped them off as Touma called her.

Meanwhile Touma been watching Mika and decided to call her "Mika let go inside"

"Coming" Mika said and walked toward him. Then Touma pressed the door bell and hear a similar voice then the door open.

"Welcome back Touma and Mika-chan" Kamijou Shiina greeted both them with a smiled.

"I'm back mum and dad" Touma greeted to his parents.

"Oh! Touma long time no see" Touya greeted his son back

"Good evening Shiina-san and Touya-san" Mika quickly greeted back and bow down to both of them.

"Ar-ra Mika-chan you growth so much." Shiina said while look at Mika. "Please come in first, I already prepared your dinner"

Then all of them went inside the house and started having dinner. After finished dinner all of them were sitting in the living room and chatted about the past then Shiina asked Mika "By the way Mika-chan how is your mother? I haven't heard from her since you moved."

Touma and Mika surprised and looked at each other. Mika haven't told anyone about her mother death to Kamijou and Misaka family yet because she been busy about the 'Sisters Project' and she wanted to tell them herself as well.

"Umm… Shiina-san, Touya-san I have a something to tell you…. My mother already passes away due to illness" Mika said with a sad expression. Mika decided not to tell the whole story to them so Touma, Mika, and Mikoto had decided to only tell that Kimiyo passed away due to illness.

Touya and Shiina surprised but still keep they're cool and asked "when?"

"2 weeks ago, sorry for inform you this late but I'm been busy…" Then Shina suddenly approached Mika and hugged her tightly and said softly "It's must be hard to you."

Mika surprised

"Remember Mika-chan, you're always part of Kamijou family" Touya said and put his hand on Mika's head and smile to her. Then Mika tear start to fall as she can feel warn and kindness that she haven't feel for a long time.

Touma smiled as he saw that Mika finally let some of her burden off because after her mother incident Mika had been helping Mikoto with the 'Sisters Project'. Touma also knew that Mika been holding the sadness of her mother death inside her all these time because she didn't want to others to worry about her.

"I always wanted a daughter" Shiina said while hug to Mika

Then Mika said "Thank you so much." And her tear start coming down non-stop.

"You must be tried from all the travel, you should get some rest" Shiina said and let go of Mika. Mika wipe her tear off and replied "yes".

**20 minutes later**

Mika walked into Touma's room after she finished her bath.

"Where should I sleep?" Mika asked Touma who prepared a futon bed on the floor

"You take the bed, I sleep on futon bed"

"Are you sure? I don't mine sleep on the futon bed"

"It's okay"

"If you say so" Mika said then climb on the bed and cover herself with the blanket.

"I turn off the light okay?" Touma asked while look at Mika who already in bed.

"Yeah go ahead." Mika replied then Touma turn off the light and lie down on futon bed.

"This remind the old time." Mika continued.

"Yeah, your mother always spends night in the facility so you always come and sleep over." Touma said and close his eyes.

"Touma" Mika called Touma again.

"Huh?" Touma opened his eyes as Mika called him.

"Tomorrow I'm planning to go meet Mikoto's mother"

"You want me to come with you?" Touma asked as he not sure that he should coming along with her because he didn't know Mikoto's mother.

"Yes" Mika said and thought "I definitely need to introduced him to Misuzu-san because Mikoto finally interest in boy" then Mika smirked while thinking how Misuzu will react because they never expect her daughter who always act like tomboy to take interest in boy.

**Next Morning**

Mika woke up early and change in her causal cloth. She walked toward the kitchen and saw Shiina preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning Shiina-san" Mika greeted Shiina.

"Good Morning Mika-chan, did you sleep well?" Shiina turned and looked at Mika.

"Yes, I help you set up the table" Then Mika walked toward the cabinet and took out plates and arranged on the table.

"Thank you Mika-chan" Shiina said and continued prepared breakfast.

"You're welcome"

After Shiina finished prepare breakfast and she asked "Mika-chan can you go wake Touma up?"

"Yes" Mika replied and quickly walk toward Touma's room. Mika went into the room and saw Touma still sleeping then she started calling. "Touma wake up already! Breakfast is ready!" but no responded.

Mika sighed then walked closer to Touma and whispered beside Touma's ear. "Touma~ you're going to be late for supermarket special sales~." Then Touma sudden sit up and start to panic.

"OH NO! I'M LATE! WHAT TIME IS IT? THERE IS GOING TO BE NONE LEFT! MY MEAT!" Touma shouted while running around panic as he didn't know what to do first. Then he tripped and fell on the ground while Mika laughing non-stop on the bed.

"Argh!" Touma cried then he sudden realised "Wait, where am I?" Then he saw Mika laughing and curls up on the bed as her stomach start to hurt because of laughing too much.

Mika tried to stop her laugh and said "Hahaha… Touma breakfast is ready…" then she walked back to the kitchen while try holding her laugh.

"Fukou-da" Touma said and walked to the toilet.

10 minutes, Touma walked into the kitchen where everyone already started eating breakfast.

"Mika, next can you wake me up in a normal method?" Touma asked while sitting down.

"I already did but you didn't even response so I have to alternative method" Mika smirk back then continued eating.

Touma sighed and said "Fukou-da."

Touya and Shiina who been watching these two conversation smiled as Mika and Touma were look like a sister and brother. Then Touma realised that his parents were looking at them and smile. "What are you smile about?" he asked with curiosity.

Touya said "oh nothing just both of you look like older brother and younger sister"

Mika quickly replied "Eh? Touma is older brother? No no it should be opposite because I always the one who taking care of him included wake him up every morning, tutor his school work and more."

Touma quickly argued back "What! But you're younger than me and I also cook for you and…" then he tried to think more reason for him to be older brother but he cannot.

"And what?" Mika narrowed her eye while look at Touma.

Touma sighed as he loses to Mika and said "Fukou-da". Then all of them started laughing.

"By the way what are you planning to do today?" Shiina asked

"I'm going to next town to meet my mother's friend" Mika answered

"okay, how about you Touma" Touya asked.

"I'm going with Mika" Touma answered.

"When will you be back? Will you be back for dinner" Shiina asked.

"We'll be back before dinner time" Mika answered.

**In a certain university next town**

After 1 hour on the train and 30 minutes walked, Touma and Mika were standing in a small park inside a certain university waiting for Mikoto's mother, Misaka Misuzu.

"ne… Mika, when is Misaka's mother coming?" Touma asked because they been waiting for 30 minutes

Mika looked at the time and answered "She said that she'll be….."

Then suddenly a woman with short light brown hair colour back hugged Mika and said "Mika~chan long time no see."

Mika and Touma surprised.

Touma thought "Is that Misaka's mother?" Touma didn't surprise much about how young Misuzu was because his mother also looks younger than her age. But because Misuzu young looks she can easy blend with other university students.

"Misuzu-san, Good afternoon" Mika replied while still being hug by Misuzu.

Then Misuzu let go of Mika and look at her closer "You growth so much!" and hug Mika again.

"Misuzu-san I have something to tell you" Mika tried to speak while Misuzu hug her.

Touma watched how Misuzu act toward Mika and thought "wow her personality is different from Biribiri."

Misuzu didn't hear Mika question and continued ask. "Oh yeah, where Kimiyo~ did she come with you today? She stops answering my call since year ago?" she let go off Mika and started to look around.

"Misuzu-san I have something to tell you about my mother" Mika said again with calm expression.

"Huh? What wrong with Kimiyo?" Misuzu asked with curiosity.

"….." Mika silent for a second then continued "Misuzu-san, my mother passed away"

"…." Misuzu eye widen and said with low tone "Sorry Mika-chan, Can I ask when?"

"It's okay Misuzu-san, she passed away 2 weeks ago due to illness or rather she was protecting me" Mika said with low tone.

Then Misuzu putted a small smiled and thought "as expected from her." Mika didn't know that Misuzu already know about Kimiyo's ESPer power. Misuzu's not agreed with Kimiyo method to save Mika and wanted to stop her using power but she couldn't say because she understood how Kimiyo feel as a mother she wanted to protect her child.

Then Misuzu decided to change the topic "oh Mika-chan~ who is that boy over there? Don't tell me he's your b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d~?"

Mika surprised that Misuzu sudden changed the question and said "Oh? Him… he's my friend after I moved and his name is Kamijou Touma" then Mika put on an evil smiled and whispered to Misuzu "And~ Mikoto~ might has feeling toward him~ as well~"

Misuzu eye widen and said it out loud "WHAT! MIKOTO-CHAN has…." Mika quickly stopped Misuzu because she didn't want Touma to hear this. Misuzu couldn't believe Mikoto had an interest in boy as she always act like a tom boy and wore short pant under her shirt.

"Shu! Misuzu-san you too loud"

"How did you know Mikoto-chan has an interest in him?" Misuzu said as she still couldn't believe what Mika was telling the truth.

Mika smirked back and said "Why don't you try calling Mikoto and just mention his name. Then you will understand."

Misuzu nodded and quickly took out her phone from her pocket and dial her daughter numbers.

The phone connects, "Hello Mikoto-chan?"

"Hi, mum is there any wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to tell you that now I with Mika-chan and Kamijou-chan right now?"

"EH! Wa….Why is that idiot with you right now? How come he outside of the Academy City right now? How come Mika didn't tell me about this!" Mikoto sudden shouted into the phone which Misuzu needed to put her phone away from her ear and thought "Wow I never see Mikoto-chan act this way before and she even mention Kamijou-chan (that idiot) before mentioned Mika-chan."

"Mum, Are you still there?" Mikoto asked

"Yes yes"

"Can I speak to Mika?"

"Yes sure" then Misuzu hand over her phone to Mika

"Yo, Mikoto"

"Mika how come you never tell me that you leave Academy City? Where did you get permission to go out and how about school and how come that idiot is with you now?" Mikoto sudden shoot Mika with questions.

"Huh…. Let say that me and Touma needed to come out of Academy City for a while because the higher up are getting cranky about that event. So our teacher suggests that we should stay outside Academy City and wait until the situation has calmed down a bit." Mika explained

"I see, I understand why that idiot is in trouble but how come you as well"

"Well~ I did went into the facility and destroy their equipment~" Mika said it quietly because she didn't want Misuzu to hear this and she decided not to tell anyone about she the one who destroy the 'Tree Diagram'.

"Where did you stay? At my parent's house?"

"No I staying at Touma's place, I just come and visit your mother."

Mikoto silenced for a while then sudden realised "WHAT! YOU STAY THAT IDIOT HOUSE?"

Mika sighed "Mikoto remember Touma is my childhood friend. What wrong with stay at his place? When I was a kid I often sleep in his room."

"WA WHAT YOU SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM? DON'T TELL ME EVEN NOW" Mikoto screamed of her phone

Mika started smiling as she heard Mikoto reaction but still she didn't expect Mikoto to reacted this much. "Well yes of cause because they don't have guest room and I don't mind sleep in the same room as him. Don't worry I sleep on the bed and he sleep in the futon bed on the floor."

"…." Mikoto silenced.

"Mikoto I have to go now so see you when I get back okay? I'll send your regard to him for you~" Mika quickly close her phone before Mikoto shouted back. Then Mika looked at Misuzu who been listen to their conversation.

"I never see Mikoto-chan act this way before but are you sure that Mikoto-chan has feeling toward him?" Misuzu asked because she still not sure.

"Umm… I sure that Mikoto has interest in Touma but I still not sure about whether she start to like him or not. But I keep an eye on her" Mika said and look at Touma who sitting on the bench then Mika's stomach growling.

Misuzu smiled as she heard Mika's stomach growling. "hehe, let go have lunch, I know a good restaurant around over there".

"Yes" Mika quickly replied and blush. The both of them walked toward Touma and Mika quickly introduced Touma to Misuzu. "This is my childhood friend and also my classmate"

"My name is Kamijou Touma" Touma said then bow down.

"My name is Misaka Misuzu, I'm Mikoto-chan's mother. Nice to meet you" Misuzu introduced herself while carefully examined at Touma. Then three of them started to walk toward the restaurant. On the way Misuzu continued asked "So you must be the same age as Mika-chan and Mikoto-chan right?"

"No, I'm 2 years older than Mika." Touma answered.

"I skip 2 grades so now I in high school first year."

"As expected from Kimiyo's daughter, so how your school?"

"Fine, I find it's fun to go to school."

"That good to hear, are you okay with everything?"

"Yes, my mum's teacher is now my guardian so he taking care of everything."

"Eh~ Kimiyo's teacher? Is he the one look like a frog?"

"Eh? You know Heaven Canceller" Mika surprised

"No, Kimiyo used to talk about him."

"I see"

Then they're finally arrived at the restaurant. Now it's already past lunch time so the restaurant only have 4-5 customers left. This was a local restaurant that is popular among the university because it's not too far away from the university and the taste is better than the university cafeteria. After they're order was taken.

Misuzu continued ask. "So where are you staying now?"

"I'm staying at his house. It takes about an hour train from here"

"Eh~…" Then Misuzu looked at Touma who been only listening so Misuzu decided to talk to him. "I was wondering how did Kamijou-chan meet Mikoto-chan?"

Touma surprised by Misuzu sudden change of topic and he thought that she going to talk to Mika most of the time.

Mika's sudden remembered. "You and Mikoto never told me before."

Touma tried to remember the first time that he meets Mikoto because every time he meet Mikoto he get electrocuted and chase by her which made it all the same to him. "umm…. If I remember it correctly, I was trying to help her from a group of boys but then she end up trying to electrocute me."

"That so like you always help a girl in trouble." Mika said while look at Touma.

"Then you should have a lot of girls interested and confess to you because of your heroine act" Misuzu narrowed her eye as she look at Touma.

Touma quickly denied. "No Misaka-san, that kind of things never happen to me and I think the girl that I help never interested in me."

Mika thought as she heard Touma answered. "Maybe because you are too DENSE to notice."

Misuzu continued to ask Touma everything related to him included his family, school, and etc. This caused Touma to feel like he been questioning by a police officer. Then Misuzu got interrupt by waitress who brought the food their order.

As the waitress serve their food, Touma lean toward Mika and whispered "Oi Mika, why did Misaka-san keep asking me question?"

"Umm? She's just curious? Why? Is this bothering you" Mika whispered back

"No but…"

"Then just answer her question" Mika replied and smiled back to Touma.

Touma sighed and quietly said "Fukou-da"

During the meal Misuzu continued ask Touma questions until they finished their meal.

Then she looked at her watch "Ah! Look at the time? I have to go back to university now."

"Okay, then we better get going too" Mika said to Touma who look tired as he been answering Misuzu question.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Touma said "Misaka-san Thank you for treating us"

"You're welcome, I should better get back now." Misuzu replied back.

"Yes, please send my regard to Tabikake-san." Mika said.

"Ok Mika-chan and if you have any trouble you can call me anytime ok?" Misuzu said happily and Mika hugged lightly. Then she turned and looked at Touma. "Please look after Mikoto-chan for me." Misuzu smiled and walked back to the university.

Then Touma and Mika went back to Touma's house.

**Next day in the afternoon**

In Touma's room, Mika was reading manga on the bed.

"Hahahaha so funny" Mika burst into laugh as she read the manga.

"Mika! I'm trying to do homework here, can't you read somewhere else?" Touma said with annoy tone because he's been doing homework for 2 hours already and he only get half done. Compare to Mika who finish her homework half hour ago.

"Are you sure you want me to go read somewhere else? Then if you have questioned don't call me because I'm too lazy to walk in and out of this room." Mika narrowed her and looked at Touma. In last 2 hours Touma keep asking for her help on his homework more than 10 times.

Touma sighed and said "Fouku-da…"

Then Mika's phone rang

Mika grabbed her phone and looked at phone screen. She putted on evil smile as she saw the name of the person who called her. "Oi Touma! For you" then Mika threw the phone to Touma who luckily able to catch it.

"But isn't this your phone?" Touma asked with curiosity.

"Just answer the phone!" Mika huffed.

Touma sighed "ok okay" then he answer the call without look at name who calling.

"Hello, this is Kamijou Touma."

Slient…

"Hello? Hello? Who this?" Touma kept asking as he didn't know that the phone still connects or not because the person who calls didn't say a single word.

"wa WHY DID YOU ANSWER MIKA'S PHONE YOU IDIOT!" Mikoto screamed on the phone.

This caused Touma fall off the chair with surprised.

"HAHAHA!" Mika burst into laugh on the bed as she could hear every single word and thought "this is funnier than the manga I just read."

"BIRIBIRI YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Touma yelled back.

"HOW MANY TIME TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO!" Mikoto shouted with anger and she would properly send lightning through the phone but she can't.

Touma sighed again "Ok Mi-sa-ka what do you want?"

"Isn't this Mika's phone? wa-Why did you answer her phone?"

"Yes this is Mika's phone but she ask me to answer it"

"… Can I speak with Mika?"

"Yeah sure" then Touma turned toward the bed and found that Mika already gone. Then he saw a note on the bed which said "I going to the toilet be back in 10 minutes so you talk to Mikoto until I get back - from your beloved friend Mika "

"…" Touma silenced as he read the note and thought "when did she go? How come I didn't notice?"

"huh? Anything wrong?" Mikoto asked.

"oh nothing, Mika went to the toilet so she want us to talk until she back."

"Oh okay…." Mikoto answered then both of them quite as they don't know what to talk.

"erm… so how are you Misaka?" Touma said to start to conversation.

"I'm fine thank you" Mikoto answered quietly. Now Mikoto face is red like tomato but good thing was Kuroko is not around at the moment.

Another awkward moment

"I..I heard you meet my mother yesterday?" Mikoto asked with quiet voice.

"Oh yes, Mika ask me to come with her"

"Da Did my mum….. sa said any.. thing weird about me?" Mikoto struggled to ask because now her head going to explode due to overheat.

"Umm… she mainly the one who keep asking me question?"

"...okay" Mikoto felt relieve that her mum doesn't tell any embarrassing story about her to Touma.

Another awkward moment

"Mika when are you coming back?" Both Mikoto and Touma thought at the same time as they couldn't create a good conversation.

Now Mika was standing in front of Touma's room. "Umm… should I go in now or later… let wait for another 5 minutes."

Then Mikoto started the conversation "how's Mika? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. By coming here, it's kind of helping her relieve her stress as she meets my mother and your mother."

"That good to hear then so... when are you and Mika come back?"

"We still don't know yet, my teacher will call when the situation is calm down. But it shouldn't be long maybe 2 days or more."

"I see"

"Do you want any souvenir?"

"Na No it okay, you don't need to buy." Mikoto surprised.

"Okay, if you say so"

Then Mika walked into the room as she had been standing in front of Touma's room for 15 minutes.

As Touma saw Mika walked into the room, he told Mikoto "oh! Mika is back, I give the phone to her"

"Okay" Mikoto said with disappointment because they kind of have a conversation going.

"See you back in the Academy City Misaka" then Touma handed the phone over to Mika and walked out of the room as he also need to go to toilet.

"Yo Mikoto, did you have a good conversation with Touma?" Mika teased Mikoto

"Na NEXT TIME DON'T LET THAT IDIOT ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" Mikoto shouted.

Mika quickly moved the phone away from her ear as Mikoto shouted. "Okay okay I'm sorry… so why do you call me."

"I heard from that idiot that my mum ask him a lot of question so I was wondering that what kind of question she asks and why did she ask? What did you tell her that she interest in that idiot?" Mikoto said in serious tone and want answered from Mika.

"I just tell her that he help with you with lots of things that all." Mika quickly made excuse.

Mikoto was not convincing by Mika excuse so she continued ask. "Just that?"

"Mikoto remember that you the types of person who don't like to ask for help so when I told Misuzu-san that he helps you. She surprised but don't worry, she just curious about him. Nothing more." Mika continued to convince Mikoto.

"I see" Mikoto finally convinced to Mika.

"Is that all you want to ask me?"

"Yeah, call me when you get back okay?"

"Okay, see you later Mikoto"

"Bye bye Mika"

Mika disconnected her phone and thought "In the end she still asks about Touma. This is getting interesting." Mika putted on her evil smile and walk out of the room.

**Next day in the Morning**

"MIKA-CHAN, you got a phone call from Komoe-sensei" Shiina called. The reason that Shiina called Mika instead of Touma because he still sleeping.

"Yes" Mika run toward Shiina. Then Shiina handed over the phone to Mika.

"Good Morning Komoe-sensei" Mika greeted her teacher over the phone.

"Good morning Takahiko-chan" Komoe greeted her student and continued "the situation finally calm down so both of you can come back to the Academy City now."

"Now?" Mika surprised.

"No no, just make sure you come back by today. Okay?... then see you back at school bye bye~" Komoe-sensei said and disconnected her phone.

"So when are you going back?" Shiina asked

"Komoe-sensei said that we have to be back by today" Mika replied and remember "I better tell Touma." Then she ran toward Touma's room.

**After Lunch at the train station**

Mika, Touma, Shiina and Touya stood in front of the train station.

"Then we better go now. See you later mum dad" Touma said and grabbed his bag and Mika bag.

"Thank you for taking care of me Shiina-san Touya-san" Mika bowed down toward Shiina and Touya.

"Mika-chan just remembers, if you have any trouble just call us okay? And visit us anytime." Shiina said and smiled.

"Yes" Mika smiled back.

Then Touma and Mika walked into the train station and waved their hand back to Touya and Shiina whom looked at them.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day in Joseph's Restaurant<strong>

Mikoto, Kuroko, Saten, and Uriharu sat in the Joseph's Restaurant looking at the menu.

"It's good to see Misaka-san back to normal again" Uriharu mentioned while look at Mikoto.

"Sorry for making you guy worry" Mikoto said while look down on the table.

"Next time you should come and ask us for help or advice. We are friends right?" Saten said and smiled at Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded back to Saten.

"Ar-ra isn't that Takahiko-san" Kuroko said while watch Mika walking with Touma across the road. Both Mika and Touma wear a causal cloth.

"Oh yes, but who she with?" Uriharu replied while look out of the window.

"What! Wait isn't that HIM? They're already back? But how come Mika didn't call me?" Mikoto thought as she saw Touma.

"I go call her" Saten said and ran outside the restaurant. "TAKAHIKO-SAN!" Saten called Mika and waved at her.

Mika turned her head and look across the road as she saw Saten, she waved back to her.

"Who that?" Touma asked Mika. "She my friends" Mika answered to Touma while waving her hand to Saten.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR LUNCH?" Saten continued shout at Mika.

"OKAY, IF YOU DON'T MIND, MY FRIEND IS COMING TOO" Mika shouted back. Saten gave an okay sign and she walked back.

Mika turned back and said "Let go Touma" and Mika started to drag Touma toward the restaurant.

As Mika and Touma walked toward the table where Mikoto, Kuroko, Saten, and Uriharu sit.

Mikoto sudden remember the words that Touma said in the hospital "What should I do? I can't even look at his face right now not after he said those words" Mikoto repeated in her mine and start to blush.

"Hey~ Long time no see Shirai-san, Saten-san, and Uriharu-san." Mika said while look at them.

"How your wound Takahiko-san?" Kuroko asked Mika.

"It's fully heal."

"I was surprise that you admit in the hospital with a gun shots wound." Saten said.

"Things happen you know" Mika replied. "Ah! Let me introduce you to one of my childhood friend and also my classmate. His name is Kamijo Touma." Mika said and step aside so everyone could see him.

"Nice to meet you all" Touma said while Mika was sitting beside Mikoto and Touma sit beside Mika.

*The sitting arranged was on the right side from the window, Kuroko, Uriharu, and Saten. On the other side was Mikoto sitting near the window then Mika and Touma.*

"Hey Mikoto, how come you so quiet today?" Mika asked while look at Misaka who still look down on the menu.

"Na-Nothing I just wondering what should I order" Mikoto panicky answered without look at Mika.

"Oh you here too Misaka" Touma said then Mikoto started to blush very hard but still look at the menu. "What should I do I can't even look at his face" Mikoto thought.

Then Mikoto sudden remembered "Oi Mika why didn't you call me that you back?" Mikoto huffed.

"Ah! We just got back yesterday evening so I forgot to call you" Mika quickly said without look at Mikoto.

"Takahiko-san and Kamijou-san went outside Academy City? Where did you get the permission to go out?" Kuroko asked.

Mika, Touma, and Mikoto surprised because now they have to make an excuse for why did Touma and Mika had to go outside the Academy City.

"Let just say that me and Touma get into little trouble so they want me and Touma to go outside until the situation calm down a bit" Mika explained to them but not the hold story.

"Eh~ what kind of trouble did you two get in? Is it related to the gunshot wound that you got?" Saten said with curiosity.

"Huh… but how come I never been inform or heard about this?" Uriharu said while thinking have she miss something because if there were a big incident Judgement should be inform.

"Ah! Don't tell me that you guy actually involved in something very serious and the Anti-Skill order you to keep it a secret. Then you need to go outside of the Academy City to wait until the situation calm down before coming back. Am I correct?" Saten suddenly shouted then narrow her eye as she analyse.

Mikoto, Mika, and Touma thought at the same time "If she change Anit-Skill to Higher up then it will be 100% correct."

"Uriharu and Saten-san, they don't allow to talk about it then you shouldn't ask them anymore or they get in trouble again." Kuroko said but actually she also wanted to know what kind of trouble Mika and Touma involved in.

"Ba but I very want to know?" Saten said with disappointment.

Then Mikoto changed the topic "Let order our food, I'm getting hungry." As she held the menu. Everyone agreed and look at the menu.

After everyone order their food.

"Kamijou-san, you're also Misaka's childhood friend too?" Saten asked Touma.

"No, I only Mika's childhood friend." Touma answered.

"Then how did you guy meet?" Saten continued ask.

"That when I move to another town, we are neighbour." Mika answered and Touma continued the story "Mika always alone and never make any friend at school. One day she got bully by 2 of the boys from school in the park near our home and I went to save her." Touma said proudly.

"What! You move town and you still don't have friend in class?" Mikoto surprised while look at Mika.

"Well~ it not my fault. I try but they all ignore me and I'm still sick so I didn't go to school most of the time." Mika said with normal tone because she didn't very care about it.

"So you meet Misaka-san before meet Kamijo-san right?" Kuroko sum up the story, Mika nodded back

"Both of you must be very close" Uriharu said.

"Yeah" Mika and Touma answered.

"So you like each other." Saten sudden asked.

"Just childhood friend level." Touma quickly replied.

"Except of certain someone" Mika said and put her hand on Mikoto's leg under the table. Mikoto surprised and quickly look at her while Mika smirk back.

"Mi-ko-to~ What did you do with the brown bag that I saw last time? As I remember it smell like home-made cookies." Mika said it slowly and clearly.

Mikoto opened her eye wider and thought "HOW DID SHE KNOW ABOUT IT?"

"Onee-sama What's home-made cookies?" as Kuroko stand "It's impossible for onee-sama to make cookies and I didn't see her using dorm's kitchen" Kuroko continued denied.

"Kuroko is Right! I never make cookies for someone else." Mikoto started to sweat and try to calm herself.

"So it not for yourself" Mika and Saten said at the same time with evil smile. Then Mikoto send a dead glance at Saten.

"Saten-san" Kuroko asked while glaring at her "it sound like you know about this cookie and onee-sama."

"I really don't know anything I just reply because I also curious about it" Saten-san answered her while avoiding her eye contact.

Kuroko noticed something fishy about her and hold her shoulder with both hand and start shaking heavily "so you really hiding something about onee-sama from me, you better tell me everything or else..." before Kuroko could finish her sentence Mikoto remove both of her hands from Saten's shoulder and said "stop you hurting her and you are disturb other people" while shocking her to charcoal

Touma's sighed after all this event and he thought "I will never understand girls" while scratching the back of his head. Then he saw Mika smiling evilly he decide to ask her by whispering "what are you smile at Mika"

Mika answered back "Touma you are too dense to understand anything." while she elbow to his side.

"Argh! I really don't understand girls at all, fukou-da." Touma said while rubbing at where Mika hit him

Then Touma realised Kuroko still faint so he ask "so is she going be ok?" while remembering about Mikoto trying to electrocute him in the past.

Mikoto answered without looking at him. "She will be fine, she already use to it."

Touma surprised at her answer and accidently said his thought out loud "so I guess I'm not the only really one that been getting electrocute by you all these times."

Uriharu asked after she heard Touma answered "so Kamijou-san this is not the first time you meet Misaka-san?" Mikoto surprised at her question then she glare at Touma with killing intent.

With Touma density he still did not realise that his life span just become shorter because of Mikoto, and answer "No this not the first times I meet Biribiri, she always tried to electrocute me from the first times I met her." Touma put his hand on his forehand and look down with troubling look.

After Touma answered, Mikoto yelled at him "isn't it because of you, you always pissed me off all the times" Mikoto started generate electricity around her.

Touma noticed and quickly put his right hand up to ready to defence himself from any electricity coming at him and said "WHOA! ARE YOU REALLY GOING USE YOUR POWER IN HERE!"

Mika also surprised at Mikoto reaction and tried to stop her "calm down Mikoto, I think you shouldn't use your power in here and people are looking at you" Mikoto realised after she heard Mika and look around her, she saw nearly everyone in the restaurant looking and talking about her. Then Mikoto blushed hard, she sit down and said sorry to everyone.

Uriharu whispered to Saten-san "I never see Misaka-san react this way before."

Saten thought to herself "this must be the guy that Misaka make cookie for" she evil smiled while looking at Mika. Mika noticed Saten-san and smile back at her.

Touma said "Fukou-da" to himself.

Then suddenly Kuroko woke up and ask that did she miss anything, everyone shake their head while thinking "let not bring any more problem into this" then waitress approach them with their food ready on her hand.

After everyone finished their food, Touma commented "This food taste not bad at all" while he wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

Mika replied "it not as good as you're cooking" while she smiling at Touma.

Other were surprise at their conversation, "you idiot! You actually can cook?" Mikoto suddenly asked aloud while point her finger at Touma.

"Is there something wrong about me and cooking" Touma sighed while answering them then he said "Yes I actually can cook" with proud.

"Yeah! This guy actually good at cooking and his food taste so good, I addicted!" Mika confirmed Touma's answer while slapping at his shoulder.

"I still cannot believe this man can cook" Kuroko said while glance at Touma.

Then Touma sudden remembered something and said "Mika, it nearly time of the supermarket special promotion we better go or there will be none left."

"Oh, I totally forgot about it...sorry we have to go now." Mika said to everyone.

"We better go too." Mikoto mentioned.

After everyone paid, they all were standing outside to restaurants. Mika said good bye "We are going this way so see you guy later."

"See you later, Misaka" Touma said.

Then both of them started walking toward the supermarket while Mikoto, Kuroko, Uriharu and Saten watched Mika and Touma leaving, Kuroko mentioned "They sound like they living together."

Mikoto surprised then ask Kuroko "Eh!, Why do you think like that?"

"Well onee-sama Takahiko-san mentions about she addicted to his cooking that mean she might went to his dorm a lot or lived together." Kuroko explained.

Then Mikoto sudden remembered about Touma's apron in Mika's room and Mika slept in the same room with him in his parent house. "Th-they can't be living together... remember they say they just a childhood friend." Mikoto blushed hard as she imagining Mika and Touma happily living in the same room.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter 5: Mikoto Vs Mika<strong>


	5. Mikoto Vs Mika

**A Certain Ice Princess -**** Chapter 5**

**A week later - Afterschool**

In a certain park, Mika sat on a bench waiting for Mikoto and Kuroko as they are going to meet Saten and Uriharu later. Mika had a serious expression on her face as she thought which made people walk pass her wonder what she thinking about.

"What should I do with Mikoto and Touma? I pretty sure Mikoto interest in Touma but ….." Mika thought with serious expression on her face and tried to come up with plan to confirm Mikoto feeling toward Touma. But she got interrupted as three Tokiwadai girls approach her.

One of the girls introduced herself while stand proudly in front of Mika "My name is Matsumoto Inami, I want to mention something to you, Takahiko-san"

Mika surprised as she heard her name mention from someone she doesn't know and thought "How did she know my name?" but before she could asked, Matsumoto Inami continued "Can you please stop inviting Misaka-sama out as she doesn't want to hang out with low levels student like you."

Mika confused and thought "WHA! What is she saying am I hear it wrong?" then Mika asked to confirm "What do you mean?"

Inami answered the question while stand proudly "Misaka-sama is a kind and lady like so she doesn't know how to deny the invitation as she don't want to hurt your feeling."

Mika dumbstruck for second before asked as she still doesn't understand what they are trying to say. "Sorry who are you again and what do you want from me?"

Inami sighed and lightly shake her head before said "why do low level always unintelligent? I say it again my name is Matsumoto Inami, I'm the president of Misaka-sama fan club"

Mika said without realised "Misaka-sama fanclub?"

Then Inami started and her eye start sparking as she said "Misaka Mikoto-sama is Tokiwadai ace and the 3rd strongest among level 5s. Misaka-sama is also beautiful, lady-like, kind, and no word can described her. So you low level should be hanging out with her. Am I makes myself clear?" Inami narrowed her eye as she emphases her last sentence while look at Mika who start making a funny face as she trying to hold her laugh.

But then Mika burst out "HAHAHAHA!" she couldn't stop laughing and started to blend down as her stomach start to hurt.

Then Inami face sudden changed to angry expression as someone insulted her beloved Mikasa-sama and said with seriously tone "What are you laughing at?"

Mika said while laughing "HAHA, Mikoto? Beautiful? lady-like? and no word can described her? That is so funny?" As 3 Tokiwadai heard this, they become angrier. But Mika ignored and continued "You guy don't know Mikoto that well do you? I tell you what is 'REAL MISAKA MIKOTO' is, Mikoto has a kiddie taste that isn't suitable to her age and short tempered, she's crude, and quick to pick a fight. AND on top of that someone who NEVER ADMITS WHAT SHE LIKES!"

At the same Mikoto and Kuroko walked toward Mika's back which result in both of them could clearly hear what Mika saying. As Mikoto heard those words, she felt like she been stamp by an invisible knife. Then she slowly approached toward Mika with a blue spark around her body.

The three Tokiwadai girls could clearly saw Mikoto walking toward them and they started step back as they could see Mikoto started to generate blue spark on her bang. All three Tokiwadai girls surprised but at the same time scared as they never saw Mikoto with this expression before. So Kuroko had to give a sign to tell them to run away. But first they couldn't understand what Kuroko trying to say but as they saw Mikoto generated more sparks they're decided to run away.

But Mika who didn't notice Mikoto is behind her and said to the Tokiwadai girls with disappointment as she stilled want to reveal Mikoto true personality. "HEY! Where are you going I haven't fin..." But Mika could not finish her sentences as she could feel a killing intense and sparking sound at behind her.

"Don't tell me… Mikoto is behind me….." Mika said quietly as her face start to change colour to pale. Mika slowly turned her head around and started to sweat as she saw Mikoto with an expression that anybody can tell that she is very pissed.

Then Mika quickly stood up and pretend that she didn't say anything "oh! Mikoto When did you get here?" Mika said with a lively tone and forcedly smiled at Mikoto.

Mikoto shouted with rage "I came when you start saying that I HAS A KIDDIE TASTE!" then she send lightning toward Mika. Mikoto lightning hit the bench as Mika able to dodge her attack.

Mika started to sweat heavy as she looked at the bench's colour that turn into black. Then she noticed something small rectangular shape on the bench.

"ARGHH!" Mika cried as she remembered what is it. She quickly moved toward it while saying in shaking voice "Ma… ma… my new phone….." Then Mika slowly picked the phone and tried to turn it on but her new white colour flip phone already change to black with a smoke coming out. In the end her new phone is broke completely.

The temperature around Mika started to drop as she turned around quickly. "MI-KO-TO! I JUST BROUGHT THIS PHONE YESTERDAY AND IT'S A LIMTED EDITION THAT I BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! IT's COMPLETELY BROKEN!" Mika shouted with anger.

"YOU START IT FIRST!" Mikoto shouted back as she stilled angry at Mika and would not back down until Mika apologise.

"WHAT!..." Mika shocked and speechless as she heard Mikoto's answer because it's sound like children excuse. Then she shouted back and pretends to say the last part quietly. "BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO USE YOUR POWER! AH! WHY ARE YOU SO SHORT TEMPER! And the thing that I just said is mainly the truth…" Mika sighed after she finished her sentences.

"Mika I can hear that" Mikoto said while gritted her teeth and glance at Mika. Mikoto start generated a ball of spark on her hand to create a lightning bolt.

But before Mika could reply to Mikoto, a woman with shoulder length brown hair walk in and shouted "STOP! What are you doing Misaka?" Mikoto surprised and stopped all her action as she saw a scariest person in the Academy city that even the 3rd strongest levels 5 and levels 4 teleporter couldn't do anything to her.

Tokiwadai dorm manager

Mikoto and Kuroko stood straight and still like a soldier while Mika only looked at her as she doesn't know Tokiwadai dorm manager.

Dorm manager walked toward Mika and Mikoto and took a good look a Mika before continued her lecture. "If you guy want to fight go fight in Tokiwadai Stadium not out in the public!"

"ha?" Mika, Mikoto and Kuroko said in unison without realised because they couldn't believe what dorm manager had told them. She should be the one who stopping them from fighting but instead she told them to fight somewhere else. This made all three of them dumbstruck for 20 seconds until they came back to reality.

Then Kuroko gathered all her courage and asked politely "Why are you allowing them to fight in Tokiwadai stadium and Takahiko-san only levels 2 and Onee-sama is levels 5?"

Kuroko didn't know that Mika level is not levels 2. Mika pretended to be levels 2 to hide her identity when sneak into research facility. There were only 2 people in the Academy City that knew this which are Touma and Mikoto. From Mikoto's calculation Mika levels should be levels 4 so she not going easy on tomorrow matched.

"It's a good lesson for everyone... Misaka and Takahiko both of you come to Tokiwadai Stadium afterschool tomorrow, Understand?" Dorm manager ordered with serious tone and left.

"Yes! I understand" Mikoto and Mika replied quickly.

Mika glanced at Mikoto and said with a confident tone "Hope you ready for tomorrow Mikoto."

Then Mikoto replied while clench her fist "YOU'RE THE ONE WILL BE SORRY."

Both of them walked opposite direction.

Kuroko sighed and worried at the time because she knew both of them won't back down from this fight. Now she could only hope that nothing seriously will happen tomorrow. Then she started to walk to meeting place alone where Saten and Uriharu is waiting because Mika and Mikoto completely forget about this.

On the way to the café, Kuroko suddenly realised "wait…. How did dorm manager know Takahiko-san name? She never Takahiko-san before and we never mention Takahiko-san name in front of her?" She kept thinking but then she had to give up as she could not come up with a reason.

10 minutes later, Kuroko walked into a certain cafe then she saw Saten call her.

"Shirai-san where is Misaka-san and Takahiko-san?" Uriharu asked Kuroko as she looked around. Kuroko sighed and started to explain what happened 15 minutes ago.

Saten and Uriharu surprised as they heard the story. "WH-what but Takahiko-san only level 2 right?" Uriharu asked Kuroko loudly with a shock expression on her face.

"That what I say to dorm manager but she already decides so no one can stop her." Kuroko sighed again as she said with tried voice and thought "even school principle couldn't stop her."

"Shirai-san can we go and watch tomorrow fight?" Saten asked Kuroko with an interesting expression on her face as she really wanted to watch this fight. She knew that both of them are strong so she really wanted to know the outcome of fight.

"You are all welcome" Kuroko replied.

**Next Morning **

On the way to school a certain high school, Touma kept a distance between Mika as they walked to school. Even with Touma's density, he could tell that it too dangerous to approach to Mika right now. As her face was clearly showed that she extreme angry at something and a dark aura emerged around her back.

The dark aura suddenly raged as Mika thought about yesterday argument with Mikoto. "_DAMN Mikoto! I know she's short tempered but I can't believe that she used her power on me! AH! My new phone! Do you know how long I have to save up my money to be able to buy this phone! I not like ojou-sama who can easies buy a new one! And it limited edition which sold out already!_" Then Mika tried to calm herself down and took a deep breath "_Calm down, calm down I have to preserve my energy. Today Misaka Mikoto is going down!"_

On the other side, Kuroko and Mikoto were also on the way to school. Same thing happen… Kuroko kept a distance between Mikoto as their walked to school. Now Mikoto's ojou-sama image was shatter into little pieces as she clearly showed that she extreme angry at something.

Mikoto gritted her teeth as she thought about yesterday argument with Mika. _"DAMN Mika, she always acts like she knows everything about me!" _Then she sudden imaged Mika said with a despise face. "Mikoto has a KIDDIE TASTE that isn't suitable to her age and SHORT TEMPERED, she's crude, and quick to pick a fight. AND ON TOP OF THAT SOMEONE WHO NEVER ADMITS SHE LIKES WHAT SHE LIKES!"

Mikoto started to generate spark around her body without realised because her current emotional unstable. Mikoto thought with an evil smile on her face. _"Hehehe (evil laugh), Mika I'll not go easy on you. I'll show you the power of level 5s electro-master! Today Takahiko Mika is going down!"_

Touma and Kuroko sighed at the same time despite they're in the different place.

**In a certain high school**

Mika and Touma entered the classroom. Tsuchimikado rushed toward Mika and said happily "Takahiko-chan~ Are you ready for today fight?"

Mika surprised with her eye wide open "How did you know?"

Tsuchimikado replied while smile "I have a certain sources." Mika didn't know that a certain sources is Tsuchimikado Maika, Tsuchimikado non blood relate sister who study in Ryouran Kaseijo School. Ryouran Kaseijo School is a maid school and Maika is working in Tokiwadai dorm as a part of training.

Then Touma asked with curious face "What are you guy talking about?"

"Oh! Takahiko haven't tells you yet? I tell you then, today Takahiko-chan will be fighting with Tokiwadai Ace, the 3rd strongest among level 5s, MI-SA-KA MI-KO-TO!" Tsuchimikado said it out loud. Touma opened his eye wider as he could not believe what Tsuchimikado saying.

"WH-What! Why are you guys fighting?" Touma quickly turned and asked Mika while look at her but Mika glanced with a killing intense and said seriously "Don't ask!"

"I know you're strong but Misaka is levels 5, how are you going to win? I don't know the reason why are you two are fighting but Mika think carefully." Touma ignored Mika glance and tried to persuade Mika as he got a bad feeling about this fight. As his past experienced of misfortune told him that he might involve in this somehow but he doesn't know it yet.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not the same person that you know 3 years ago. So just be quiet and watch." Mika said with confident before she walked toward her desk.

Touma sighed and walked toward his desk while thinking "I know you change a lot since then but you're facing 3rd strongest levels 5…" Touma couldn't stop worrying about Mika but he couldn't do anything now as he knew that Mika wouldn't change her mind now. So all he can do now is watch.

Fukiyose walked toward Mika as she been listening to theirs conversation and asked with a worry face "Takahiko-san are you sure about this? Misaka Mikoto is levels 5 and you're only levels 2…"

Mika sighed before replied with confident "Don't worry Fukiyose-san they no way I going to lose to that KID!"

As Touma heard Mika answered, he thought "Kid? But aren't you and Mikoto are the same aged?" but he decided not to say it out loud because Mika might kill him.

Then Fukiyose smiled as she come up with something and walked toward the front of the classroom and shouted "HEY GUY LET GO CHEER TAKAHIKO!"

Everyone in the class agrees then the bell rang indicated the first period of the day start.

**Tokiwadai Middle School**

At the same time in Tokiwadai Middle School, the rumour started to go around as today Tokiwadai Ace, Misaka Mikoto will fight with a girl from another school who only level 2s. Most of the students thought that there no way Misaka-sama could lose to a level 2s.

In a certain club room, Matsumoto Inami, the presidents of Misaka-sama fanclub shouted to the fellow members "We going to go cheer Misaka-sama as she will fight with that level 2s even though it's going to be an easy win for Misaka-sama. But as Misaka-sama fanclub we must put all our heart into cheering Misaka-sama!"

All the fellow club members agreed and start to chat among themselves.

"I don't understand why does Misaka-sama always go out with that levels 2? And actually Misaka-sama doesn't even have to fight with her. Misaka-sama should let me fight with that levels 2 instead." Inami complained to her fellow club member.

"But both of them seem close…Maybe we should ask Shirai-san? She may know what the relationship between Misaka-sama and her." one of the members suggested.

"No, I think that levels 2 just want to get close to our Misaka-sama and she must be doing something to get Misaka-sama's attention…." But then Inami got interrupt by the school bell as the morning class is start. Then the members of Misaka-sama fan club started to walk back to their classroom.

**After school in Tokiwadai Stadium**

The Tokiwadai Stadium was built for Tokiwadai students to have a match to measure their ESPer power among other student. The size of Tokiwadai stadium is 1/3 of the Beijin National Stadium which the capacity is 10,000 people and also included a luxury VIP seat sections. The Tokiwadai Stadium also surrounds by high-tech equipment and camera to record and analyse the individual ESPer ability. It's also provided a big luxury waiting room for the competitor.

In Tokiwadai Stadium waiting room, both Mikoto and Mika were changing their school uniform to a sport uniform. The atmosphere in the room was heavy and dark as both of them didn't say anything or even looked at each other.

After they finished change their cloth both of them walked out into the battle field without look or talk to each other. But as they walked out they could hear the cheer from both of the school. On the right side of audience seats, Misaka-sama fan club member started to cheer "MISAKA-SAMA FIGHTING!"

On the left side audience seats, a Certain High School also started to cheer their classmate "TAKAHIKO FIGHTING!"

Both Mikoto and Mika were standing in the middle the field with a seriously expression on both of them and waiting for the signal to start the fight.

Then Touma ran across the field toward Mika and asked for one last time "Oi Mika, Are you sure about this?"

Mika quickly replied with confident and smirked "Just watch!"

Touma sighed before walk toward Mikoto because he gave up in persuade Mika to stop this fight.

"I guess he care about her...What about me?" Mikoto thought with disappointment as she watched Touma talked to Mika. Then she saw Touma walk toward her which make her happy little bit.

But then Touma used a wrong name to call Mikoto. "Biri-Biri, Are you sure about this?" Touma asked Mikoto.

Mikoto reacted quickly after she heard that name "I HAVE A NAME! GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Mikoto shouted with anger back to Touma.

Touma sighed again but before he walked back, he said with a small smile "Take its easy and take care for yourself, Misaka". Then Touma walked back to his seat.

As Mikoto heard, her face turns reds like tomato and then Mikoto's mind was occupied with Touma last sentences.

Mika been watching Mikoto and Touma, she sighed and thought "Mikoto you still can't even be honest to yourself. I can't believe both of my childhood friends, one is too dense and one is tsudere. What am I going to do with both of them."

Then Kuroko who acted as a judged for today match teleported between Mikoto and Mika then she asked Mika for one last time before she started this fight with a worry tone. "Takahiko-san Are you sure about this?"

Then suddenly Mika's anger level is gone over her limit as all day she been asked this question for more than 10 times which annoy her a lot. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU PEOPLE THAT I CAN FIGHT WITH THIS KID!" Mika shouted back to Kuroko and thought "_I show you all! Today I'm going to defeat Tokiwadai Ace."_

As Mikoto heard, she thought "KID!" then she started to generate a blue spark on her bang as Mika had use a forbidden word to address Mikoto.

"What's an impolite girl. How dare she call our Misaka-sama 'Kid'? And there is no way level 2s can defeat our Misaka-sama, Misaka-sama properly finish her in 10 seconds" Inami said with an angry tone and then they started to laugh "Hohoho".

From the other side of the stadium a certain high school, Fukiyose said as she saw Mika's expression "Takahiko-san look very angry, I wonder what start them?"

Then Kuroko asked Mikoto "Onee-sama are you rea...okay?" as Kuroko saw Mikoto generated more spark and dark aura at Mikoto's back. Kuroko quickly understood her and put her hand up and shouted "FIGHT!" then Kuroko quickly teleport away.

Right after Kuroko said fight, Mikoto generated a lightning bolt and threw directly toward Mika. Then explosion and caused dusts cover half the field.

Then Inami quickly said with a high pitch voice "See, like I told you. Misaka-sama can finish that level 2s less than ..." but before she could finish her sentences. An ice blade suddenly came out from dusts and toward Mikoto but Mikoto used her lightning to destroy the ice.

"Do you think you can defeat me with that kind of attack?" Mika shouted and ran out of the dust and started to create more ice blade and threw toward Mikoto while running to the right side of Mikoto. But Mikoto able destroyed them all then she started to counter by throw lightning bolts back toward Mika. But Mika instantly created an ice shield on her left arm which blocks all of the lightning bolts.

Both side of the audiences became quiet and shock while continue watch the fight.

Touma who just arrive at his audience seat section saw Saten and Uriharu watching the fight. He decided to walk toward them. He greeted Saten and Uriharu "Hey, Saten-san and Uriharu-san".

Saten and Uriharu turned and looked at Touma. "Kamijo-san, good afternoon." Uriharu and Saten greeted back.

"Do you know why Misaka and Mika are fighting, Mika won't tell me" Touma asked with curiosity. Uriharu and Saten looked at each other before started to explain yesterday incidents.

Touma scratched his head "I can't believe they fight because a stupid reason" and sighed.

"But both of them look pretty serious" Saten said while watch Mikoto throw another lightning to Mika.

As Touma watched Mika fight Mikoto, he said without realise. "But Mika sure change a lot."

Fukiyose who been watching Touma talk to Saten and Uriharu decided walk toward him as he spending too much time with them. So she decided bring Touma back to his seat but then she heard their conversation and decided to join. "What do you mean Kamijou?"

"Well~ Mika back then is opposite from what she is now. She used to be a quiet person and can't do anything by herself but this is due to her weak body. She's also stubborn sometime as she never asked for help." Touma explained to everyone while watching the fight.

"Eh~ but now Takahiko-san has cheerful and friendly character. And she is strong too... I wonder what change her." Saten said while remembering the first time she meet with Mika.

"Well~ I guess a lot of thing happen to her in past 3 years" Touma thought and decided not to said because they will continued ask about Mika's past. Then Touma and Fukiyose walked back to their seat and Kuroko who act as referee decided to join with Saten and Uriharu where is safer than standing in the field.

**Back to the battle field**

Mikoto realised that her attack was too weak, so she generated a stronger lightning bolt and threw to Mika. Mika could see that she can't block the lightning bolt like other one. So she quickly created a thick ice wall to block Mikoto's attack.

Then explosion as the lightning hit Mika's ice wall and dusts cover half of the field again. "It's time for close combat!" Mika thought then she run toward Mikoto with an ice sword in her right hand that she just create.

As Mikoto saw Mika's ice sword, "So she want sword fight?" she thought and quickly created an iron sand sword and started to run toward Mika.

"YAH!" both of them shout before slash their sword. Mikoto able to block Mika attack and both of them slash their sword multiple times but Mikoto could clearly saw the differences in close combat skill. Mikoto also been taught self-defend in Tokiwadai Middle School but that could not be compare to Mika who been train in military for 3 and half years.

"I can't continue fight her with close combat" Mikoto thought as she tried to block Mika attack then Mika saw and opening and kicked into Mikoto stomach which send her on the floor. "Arg!" Mikoto started to cough and put her hand on her stomach as the pain start to emerge.

Mika put her sword on her shoulder before said "Is that all you got 'KID'!" while put an evil smile on her face.

Mikoto stood up and started generated electricity on her right hand and send lightning beam toward Mika. But Mika created an ice wall to block but she realised that this attack was much stronger than the last one so she decided to move further away from the ice wall. As the lightning beam hit the ice wall and small explosion occur as the ice wall was not strong enough.

Mikoto said "I take an easy on you, now I'm going full force" while she also put an evil smile on her face.

Then Mikoto started generated electricity on to her right hand and started throwing lightning beam at Mika.

"SHIT! I can't block all this" Mika thought and jumped to the left side to dodge the beam.

"Can't you create an ice wall to block it?" Mikoto said with an annoying tone while start to generate electricity again.

Mika was on her knee as she dodged Mikoto last attack and put her hand on ground while look at Mikoto. Then ice started to form on the ground and rush toward Mikoto in a straight line. Mikoto surprised, "What is this?" and she tried to run away but it's too late her shoe was frozen and stuck to the ground. Then Mikoto saw 4 ice blades a size of radio with a sharp end point toward her in the air.

"I'm getting serious as well" Mika gaze with a serious expression while standing up.

Then Mikoto created iron sand around her body and destroyed all the ice blades above her. Then Mikoto used her electricity to generate heat to melt the ice on her feet. Mikoto also put on a serious expression because she knew that it's not going to be easy to defeat Mika. Then both of them started to run in circle. Mikoto started shooting her lightning beam toward Mika but Mika able to dodge it and created ice blades and send them toward Mikoto.

Tokiwadai students started to talk to each other while watch the fight. One of the girls said "Is that girl really level 2s?" as they couldn't believe what they were watching.

A girl beside her replied while trying to analyse Mika levels from the timing and size of the ice blade Mika's created "She should be at least levels 4s because she create an ice blade in an instance and with that size too."

Then one girl mentioned "I never see Misaka-sama this serious before".

Everyone silent after heard she said because there were a lot of Tokiwadai girls went to challenge Mikoto but no one has ever make Mikoto serious in a fight before.

At the same time, "WOW! Takahiko-chan is pretty serious ~" Tsuchimikado said while smiling and watch the fight.

Fukiyose asked "Tsuchimikado, is she really level 2s?" as Fukiyose stilled surprise.

Tsuchimikado replied with a smile "I don't know yan~"

Then Mikoto and Mika stopped they attack as they try to catch their breath back.

"Mika! You a lot stronger than when you were kid" Mikoto said to Mika.

"Of cause, I change" Mika replied.

Then Mikoto sudden smiled "You change? You still the same, who can't do any things without your mum!"

Mika clench her teeth as she heard Mikoto while glance at Mikoto with killing intense. Mikoto didn't know that she just use a forbidden sentence to Mika which made Mika's angry level goes over her limit.

Mikoto noticed the temperature start to drop quickly, "what is she going to do?" Mikoto thought then an ice start to form on the ground. "Oh! No she's going to freeze the ground and my foot again...If I run far away from her enough Mika shouldn't be able to reach me with her ice" Mikoto thought and started to run further away from Mika. But Mikoto's calculation was wrong as the ice spread to all over the field.

"WH-WHAT THE!" Mikoto said while looking back as she saw ice still coming toward her. Then Mikoto jumped as she used magnetism to drag her to edge of the field without touching the ground.

"SHE FREEZES THE WHOLD FIELD!" Mikoto opened her eye wider as she looked around the field that been cover in ice. Then ice blades suddenly appear and fly toward Mikoto. Mikoto stopped her magnetism and she jump down to dodge the ice. The ice blades were bigger than the last one which directly hit the stadium and created a hole on the stadium edge.

Mikoto was in shock as she could see the damage it done. Mikoto slowly turn her head back as Mika slowly walked toward her. Mika didn't say a single word as she starts to put her hand up and created a giant ice ball. The size of the ice ball is as big as van.

Mikoto opened her eye and mouth wider as she saw the ice ball getting bigger and bigger. "Don't tell me she going to throw it!" Mikoto said it out loud while look at the giant ice ball.

"PREPARE YOURSELF MIKOTO!" Mika shouted with anger as she threw the giant ball directly to Mikoto. Mikoto quickly grabbed a coin in her pocket and used her signature move 'Railgun'. Mikoto shoot the railgun directly to the giant ice ball which caused the giant ice ball to break into smaller pieces and fall everywhere include the audience seat section.

"Are you try to kill me MIKA!" Mikoto shouted at Mika with an angry expression.

Mika didn't hear what Mikoto said and she could only remember one sentence which were "You still the same, who CAN'T DO ANY THINGS WITHOUT YOUR MUM." Then Mika shouted as she snapped "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME, HOW ABOUT YOU... YOU STILL CAN'T EVEN BE HONEST TO YOURSLEF! STOP ACTING TSUNDERE TOWARD HIM!"

Then everyone from a certain high school class turned they head and looked at Kamijou Touma.

Touma surprised as everyone of his classmate looked at him "Why are you guy look at me?"

Aogami commend "Touma's harem cause so much trouble" as he shakes his head.

Then Touma said because he didn't understand "What are you saying?... Fukou-da" and sighed.

Then Kuroko saw Mikoto created lightning instead of spark around her body which caused a small explosion on the ground around her. Kuroko said with surprised "I never see onee-sama this angry before."

As Uriharu heard Kuroko "Shouldn't you stop this, you are a referee." As Uriharu worried about Mikoto and Mika whom start to fight seriously and Mika clearly was not level 2s. If they continued fighting they might end up seriously hurt.

Kuroko understood what Uriharu tried to say but then she thought how she's going to stop those two angry people from fighting. She started to sweat heavy as she might be the one to end up seriously hurt. Then Kuroko said "No way I'm getting in there, I'm too young to die."

Then Touma noticed a dark cloud start to form above the stadium. "Oh! No! She is going that again! She's going to cause a whole city blackout again, I better stop them" Touma sighed and decided to jump on to the field.

Kuroko commented with surprised as she saw Touma running into the field "WHAT! Is that man doing there?"

Saten continued "Isn't he level 0s!" As Touma ran to the middle of the field to stop Mikoto and Mika but both of them didn't notice Touma yet so they continued to fight.

Mika quickly blend down and touch the ground with her hand to create a thick ice dorm around Mika to protect her from Mikoto's attack. Then a huge explosion occurs as the thunder hit the stadium ground which created a large smoke around the stadium. But as thunder hit the ground everyone could hear a glass breaking sound.

One of the audiences said "He is so dead." Which most of the audiences agree to this statement.

Mikoto stopped all her action after she saw Touma is on the middle of the field but Mika who didn't see Touma on the field as a smoke block her vision and stilled continue using her power. After her ice dorm shredded, Mika shouted "Is that all you got Mikoto!" then she blend down and used her hand to touch the ground again to create an ice wave. As the ice wave go toward Mikoto, it's getting bigger and bigger which turn into giant ice wave. But Touma ran toward the giant ice wave and used his right hand to stop. Then everyone in the stadium could hear a glass breaking sound again and the giant ice wave suddenly disappears.

Mika surprised as her giant ice wave gone in an instance then she saw Touma on the field.

Mikoto saw Touma protecting her again she start to blush hard and thought "He protecting me again?"

As Mikoto blushed, Touma shouted to both of them "BOTH OF YOU STOP ACT LIKE A **KID**" after she heard Touma, her face expression change from happiness to anger then she start to generate a sparking and Mika start to create an ice blade on her hand.

"WHO ACT LIKE A KID!" both of them shout and start to attack Touma at the same time.

Touma used his right hand to stop the attack and started to run as he saw Mikoto and Mika run toward him with dark aura behind them.

"FUKOU-DA!" Touma shouted while run out of the stadium as he chased by Mikoto and Mika.

As everyone saw Touma got chase by Mikoto and Mika, Everyone in the stadium relieve that "He still alive" but then Kuroko realised that Touma running toward Tokiwadai campus. "This is bad, Onee-sama and Takahiko-san going to destroy the whole school" Kuroko quickly follow them.

As both of them continued chase Touma, they used their power to attack Touma but some of the attacks miss which hit either a wall or floor which causes a lot of damage around the Tokiwadai campus. Touma saw the damage is getting bigger and bigger.

"Both of you stop already are you trying to destroy the whole school!" Touma shouted while dodging Mikoto and Mika attack.

"I don't care!" Both of them shout back and throw another attack toward Touma.

Then Touma run into a corner, Touma quickly turn back to find another way to escape but Mikoto and Mika already stand in front of him. Touma started to sweat heavily as he saw Mikoto start to generate electricity and Mika started create an ice blade on her hand.

"Fukou-da" Touma said his last word before he dies.

Then someone came behind them and said "What do you think you doing Misaka and Takahiko?"

Misaka and Takahiko stopped all they action as they know who standing at their back and slowly turn they head around.

Both of them clearly saw Tokiwadai dorm manager standing with dead gaze. "You two, isn't it enough already you nearly destroy Tokiwadai Stadium and now you going to destroy the whole school, You got gut." Both of them could not say anything and started to sweat heavily. "Both of you, get ready for your punishment" dorm manager continued her lecture.

Then Kuroko teleport and said "Onee-sama stop..." before she could finish her sentenced she saw dorm manager look at her. Kuroko suddenly stand still.

"Shirai, how your Judgment work? Do you need more people to help?" dorm manager sudden ask Kuroko.

Kuroko quickly answer "Yes mam, we are getting more problems so we are running out of manpower."

Dorm manger looked back to Mikoto and Mika "Misaka! For your punishment you will help Judgment for 3 months".

Mikoto surprised and tried to talk back "But" then dorm manager glance at Misaka and said "NO BUT!" Then dorm manager continued "Takahiko, you will help Judgement for 4 months as you hide your levels, It clearly that you are not level 2s and I will inform your school about this matter and for the boy over there you will also help Judgement too"

Touma surprised and said "why?" then dorm manager replied "you clearly know that Mika level is not levels 2, so your punishment is for hiding this information and you also the one that increase damage by leading them outside stadium"

Touma sighed and thought "but I ran for my life, Fukou-da".

Mika putted her hand up to ask dorm manager questions. Dorm manger asked "What is it?"

Mika who finally come back to her normal-self asked with a curious face "How to know my name? And why did you let us fight?" As she never mention her name in front of dorm manager and normally they not let level 5s fight in level 2 in an official match.

Dorm manager looked at Mika and said "Your mother use to be my senior that I respect her during studying in university. Even though your mother graduate we still contact each other a lot over the phone and she always talking about you. She even sends a picture of you to me. Last time we talk to each other she told me that you are level 4s so that why I allow you to fight but last time I talk to her is 2 years ago."

As Mika heard this she start look down on the floor and she start to think about her mother then dorm manager putted her hand on Mika's head and continue said "If you have any problem you can always come and talk to me" then dorm manager walked away.

**As Dorm manager leave**

Kuroko drive toward Mikoto "Onee-sama~ are you hurt, Kuroko will give you a love treatment"

Mikoto used counter measure instantly by shocking Kuroko to submission "I'm fine so stop being pervert." But her power was not enough to make Kuroko faint because of the fight so her counter measure actually backfires on her.

"ARGH-HHH~ onee-sama~ shock of loveeeeee~" Kuroko screamed with happiness while twisting around on hallway while Mikoto electrocuted her.

Touma and Mika eyes went wide open and surprised at Kuroko reaction. Then he whispered to Mika "We should leave them alone, I think they need private times together!" Touma grinned then he sighed after he looked at Kuroko again "is she enjoying a bit too much" he thought to himself.

Mika grinned back and agreed with Touma statement and started walking back to stadium. Mikoto noticed as they start to leave and yelled "Where are both of you going?"

Touma waved his hand above his head and responded without looking back at her. "I think you need private times with her now, I will make sure no one will disturb so have fun."

Mika looked back at Mikoto with smirk.

First Mikoto confused with Touma respond then she realised what he meant after she turned her concentration back at Kuroko. Mikoto was in shock because Kuroko was making a lot of weird sound and lewd face while stilled screaming "onee-samaaaaa~" and twisting. Mikoto blushed hard and stopped shocking her then she walked toward her and landed a punch on her head while yelled "KNOCK IT OFF KUROKO"

Kuroko looked back at her but she still making lewd face and said "why did you stop onee-sama, Kuroko still need more shock of love~."

Mikoto landed another hit on her head again and yelled "SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! don't you need to report this to Konori-senpai."

Kuroko returned to her normal self in an instance "yes, I need to report this issue to Konori senpai."

Mikoto sighed and said with tried voice "so then you should get going now."

Kuroko nodded but before she left "onee-sama let have another shock of love treatment on the other times~."

Mikoto snapped "KUROKO" while sending another spark at her kohai but Kuroko had already disappeared.

Mikoto sighed and saw Touma and Mika staring at her, after they noticed her they instantly turn their back and start walking again.

While they were walking slowly Touma said to Mika "Damn, I thought we going to see ojou-sama private times together." and he intended to let Mikoto hear it.

Mika smirked and replied "yeah so unlucky, I guess Tokiwadai ojou-sama is not ordinary ojou-sama after all" Mika chuckled.

Mikoto blushed again and started charging at both of them "Both of you better not think something weird."

Touma and Mika said in unison "nope, we did not think any weird thing at all" then Mika turned her head to said something to Mikoto but it interrupt because she saw Mikoto charging to them at full speed.

"Touma watch out" Mika said while dodging Mikoto but sadly for Touma it was too late. By the times she finish her sentences Touma already getting push down by Mikoto and crash down into close by class room.

As for Mikoto, she expected to grab both of them at the back while three of them still standing but Mika evasion had cause her to crash only on Touma only which have cause them to fall down as she crashed on him.

After the crashed, Mika walked toward classroom to see if Touma is alright but then she freeze and blush hard.

After reckless of the event have dire down, the rest of delta force and Fukiyose come into hallway to find out what is going on and what is the result of the fight as them walked through the destruction hallway. They saw Mika who stilled stand in front of one classroom and staring at something.

Fukiyose called out to Mika "Hey Takahiko! So what is the result of the fight and where is Kimijou". Mika did not response back so they confused a bit until they notice that Mika was staring at something inside the classroom and blushing. So they walked toward Mika to see what inside the classroom, when they close to Mika, Fukiyose asked "hey Mika what are you staring at and why are you blus…" before she could finish her sentence her eye following where Mika was staring and see Touma and Mikoto on unintimidated position.

"Arghhh! Fukou da!" as Touma tried to get up but he was unable to because he feel some weight on his back.

Then he heard some noise behind his back "Argh! damn Mika why did she have to dodge" Mikoto said while rubbing her head and lifting her head up.

Touma noticed instantly who voice belong to and thought "Biri-biri on top of me? What is going on here" then he decides to turn around to make sure that voice is Mikoto but he stop half way because he saw Mika and Fukiyose staring at him and the rest of delta force which one of them smiled at him and another one look jealous and sending him a death gaze.

"Err what is going on here and what are you guy looking at?" All of them did not said anything but point at his back. Touma looked at his and saw Mikoto was riding on his back. He started to blush and he thought "this is going take a while to explain Fukou da"

Mikoto stilled rubbing her head without noticing that she still riding on Touma's back, then she looked at her surroundings. "I guess I crash into classroom." Then she saw Mika and the other were pointing at her. She confused and pointing herself and look at them with a look 'pointing at me?' other shake their head and point downward then she noticed and looked down but before she notice that Touma is under her.

Touma said "err Misaka, can you please get off me?..."

Mikoto noticed instantly that she sitting on Touma, she blush as red as tomato and jump off Touma's back and yelled at him "you idiot, why are you underneath me."

Touma got up while rubbing his back "how do I suppose to know, I got knock down when I woke up you already on top of me."

Mikoto unable to say anything back to him because she knew that she the one that knock him down. Then she said "sorry" quietly while blushing and facing down.

Touma surprised at Mikoto reaction, he was expect her to yell and start throwing lighting at him. "It okay" Touma replied while blushing and thought "Wow, she actually looks cute when she acts this way."

Now both of them are blushing and facing down, Mika noticed their reaction and thought "I guess we having tsundere and dense one here this will be troubling" she sighed. Then she said to these couple "How long both of you going to stay there for, we better tell the rest what is going on here".

Mika word caused Touma and Mikoto come back to reality, Touma said while getting on his feet "yeah we better tell them what is the result." then look at Fukiyose and the rest of delta force "err what are you guy doing here?"

"We were looking for you and Mika to find out what is result of the fight and to see if you are okay but I didn't expect you to have a lovely times with one of your harem girls Kami-yan~" Tsuchimikado said and smirked.

"DAMN YOU KAMI-YAN how dare you have younger girl before me and it have to be Tokiwadai ojou-sama" Aogami walked toward Touma while clenching his fist as ready to punch Touma.

Touma yelled back at delta force "Thank for coming for me BUT I DON'T HAVE HAREM and how can I have lovely times with a kid." then he noticed Mikoto start emitting spark after she heard what he said.

Mika sighed and decided to only watch them as she too tried to stop Mikoto now.

Before Touma could react to Mikoto's reaction, Fukiyose already stood in front of him while clenching her fist. "Hey Fukiyose I can explain this ARRGHHH!" Touma cried while he receiving an uppercut from her.

After she hit Touma "Our classmate are worrying about you and you doing unpleasant thing to younger girl" she sighed and turn back instantly, Touma flied back into a pile of table which knock him out instantly.

Mikoto amazed in the situation, she freezes when she saw Fukiyose approaching her. Fukiyose asked "are you okay and don't take that idiot word seriously" Mikoto just nodded while Fukiyose smiled back at her. She ordered Tsuchimikado "Tsuchimikado, you better carry that idiot back with us."

"Why do I have carry Kami-yan" Tsuchimikado tried to refused.

Fukiyose shouted "Just do it" and send death glare at him. He sighed and accepted her order because he knows if he refuses her, he will be the next one who will be lying on the ground next to Touma.

After Fukiyose ordered Tsuchimikado, she walked to Mika and asked "what is going on now?"

Mika replied "I will explain on the way back to stadium" Fukiyose nodded back. Mika saw faint Touma who is carry by Tsuchimikado and sighed at his misfortune and start explaining what the situation is to Fukiyose.

**At the stadium **

Fukiyose and delta force arrived at stadium while Mikoto and Mika getting change back to their uniform in the change room which survive from destruction, they still could hear a lot of noise from Tokiwadai students and their classmates talking and discussing about event. Then they noticed by their classmate and ask about the situation, Fukiyose explained everything as she heard from Mika. After she explained there are a lot complain and disappointment from students over stadium.

Then they saw two middle school girls that Touma talked to them during the match approaching them. They asked "is Kamijou-san alright" as they looked with worry face at faint Touma who is still carry at the back by Tsuchimikado.

"You know this idiot?" Fukiyose surprised and asked as she forgot that Touma went to talk to them during the match.

Saten replied "yes, we are Takahiko-san's friend and she introduced Kamijou-san to us not too long ago"

Fukiyose sighed after she heard her.

After Aogami heard her answer he glare at faint Touma and thought "damn you Kami-yan, you and your harem" then he looked back at the girl and said " he is fine, see" as he punched Touma at his cheek which force him to fall down from Tsuchimikado's back.

Touma wake up from his faint and rubbing his cheek while look at his surrounding to see what is going on and to find out who punched him. As he saw Saten-san and Uriharu-san with surprised face while looking at Aogami he noticed that it was Aogami who punched him.

Touma yelled "Aogami why the hell you punched me for!"

Aogami did not reply he just whistle without looking at Touma. Touma sighed and decided to let him go because he does not want any more problems.

Then Saten asked "Where are Shirai-san, Misaka-san and Takahiko-san".

Touma answered "Shirai-san went to report to her senpai at Judgment" then he noticed Mikoto and Mika was not here "oh yeah and where is Misaka and Mika?"

Fukiyose answered "they in the change room changing back to their uniform."

Then they saw students start to leave stadium and returning to their dorm, Fukiyose said "I think we should get going too, there no point for us to stay here any longer" Tsuchimikado and Aogami nodded but Touma said "you guy go first I will wait for Mika."

Then Saten said "we will also wait for Misaka-san" Uriharu also agree with her.

Fukiyose turned to Touma and said with serious tone "you better not do anything weird to these girls."

Touma replied with annoy face "of course I will not do anything to them" then he sighed while scratching his head.

After she heard his reply, she left the stadium.

Touma felt relieve and said to himself "why they always thought I am a pervert"

Saten and Uriharu laughed quietly after they heard his comment. Touma noticed their laugh and ask them "Do I look like a pervert" while pointed his finger at himself.

Saten and Uriharu surprised at Touma question but before they could answer. "Yes of course you are pervert!" they turn to sound direction and saw Mika and Mikoto who already change walking toward them, Touma sighed again.

Uriharu asked "so from tomorrow three of you need to report to judgment and do you know which judgment branch you need report to?"

Mikoto replied "yes, we need to report to judgment tomorrow and I bet Kuroko I will make us join your branch."

"Yay! I get to work with Misaka-san and Takahiko-san now!" Uriharu say happily.

"Uriharu I think we should get going too it getting late" Saten said

"Okay see you tomorrow Misaka-san, Takahiko-san and Kamijou san." She waved her hand while walking to exit with Saten-san.

"See you tomorrow" Mika, Mikoto and Touma said in Unison.

After Saten and Uriharu left their sight Touma said to Mika "we should go back too."

"Yeah we should go back too and Mikoto is coming with us to have dinner at my dorm" Mika said

"Oh ok" Touma replied

Then Mika remembered something and said "oh! I forgot and you going to cook for us." She smiled while looking at Touma.

Touma instantly replied with frustration "why me and why don't you cook yourself?"

"Because your cooking skill is better than mine and this is what I and Mikoto agreement is." Mika grinned.

**Flashback**

In the change room

While Mika and Mikoto changing

"Ha-ha that is Touma misfortune" Mika laughed while she thought about Touma getting uppercut by Fukiyose.

"So that idiot has a lot of misfortune." Mikoto asked with curious face as she didn't know much about Touma.

"Yeah because of his power he got a lot of misfortune." Mika replied.

"His Power! So what is his power." Mikoto's eyes sparking as she asked and she really wants to know more about Touma.

"Sorry I cannot tell you, you need to ask him yourself, you can say it his secret." Mika replied quickly.

Mikoto eye grew weak

"So I guess both of you are very close." Mikoto said with quiet voice while facing down.

"Hmm I guess so from the point he is only friend I had after I left your home town" Mika replied then she saw how Mikoto react and grin "if you want to know more about him you can ask me" Mika's eye narrowed on Mikoto's face.

Mikoto's face turn red as she realised what Mika said "No-no I don't want to know more about that idiot I just…" as she still tried to think up excused while holding her shirt tightly to her chest.

Mika smiled at Mikoto reaction and thought "can't be honest to yourself again Mikoto" then she changed the topic "anyway I'm sorry for everything I said at the park."

Mikoto replied while her face still red from last topic "I'm sorry too I shouldn't take your word seriously and sorry about your phone."

"Don't worry about it. I think I should give you a dinner treat for my apologies." Mika said as she already finishes changing.

"No-no really you don't need to treat me anything and also we already tired from the fight and I don't want to force you to cook" Mikoto quickly denied.

"It ok really because Touma will be one that cook for us" Mika smiled as she already got a plan in her mine.

Mikoto surprised "How do you know that idiot will cook for us"

"He he, just say I know his weakness" Mika said with evil smiled.

"HIS WEAKNESS! What is it? I want to know!" Mikoto surprised and thought that idiot also has a weakness.

**After flashback**

"That your agreement! How about mines choice" Touma tried his best to defend himself.

"P-l-e-a-s-e" Mika said and start shooting her cuteness look from her childhood days at him.

"Oh no not that again" as he tried not to look at her eyes

"P-r-e-t-t-y P-l-e-a-s-e?" Mika came closer to Touma and added moe and teary eye to her combination.

"ARGHH! Ok okay I will cook for you two just please stop it already" Touma gave up as he cannot resist anymore and thought to himself. "Damn it why she have to use this method every times fukou da." he sighed.

"YES!" as Mika do two finger victory post to Mikoto.

Mikoto sighed and thought "so this is her way of his weakness, but how do I suppose to use that against him, for this method to work he have to think I'm cute." Her last thought make her face turn red "for him to think I'm cute" she blushed harder. Then she shakes her head to stop thinking about this.

Mika said "we should get going now or Mikoto will be late for her curfew and I don't think her Dorm manager will like it."

Last phase make electric joint to Touma and Mikoto "Ok we let go" both say unison and start walking quickly.

Touma asked Mika "Do you have enough supply for three of us."

Mika pause for second before answered "umm… I think so if not I guess I can borrow it from you" Mika replied with a smirk.

"I guess so and I don't think we have enough times to go to supermarket anyway." Touma sighed again.

"Hey hey stop with the sigh, you look like an old man." Mika grinned and elbow him on the side.

"If I'm old man you are also old lady." Touma laughed.

"How dare you call me old!" as Mika smashed on Touma's head while smiling.

As Mikoto walked behind and watching them. "They are very close" she looked down and said to herself with a sad tone because she felt left out and she will never do this kind of thing to Touma.

Suddenly Touma turned back and said to Mikoto "Misaka why are you walking behind us, it not like we don't know each other and we also need to pick the pace too if you want have nice meal, more times for me to cook better the food is" Touma tried to hold Mikoto's hand to increase her pace.

But Mikoto surprised and quickly draw her hand back before Touma could grab her hand "I…. I CAN WALK BY MYSELF YOU IDIOT!" Mikoto blushed hard and quickly run in front of Touma and Mika to avoid Touma. Then she sighed with disappointment while facing down on the ground.

"You don't have to yell?... Fukou-da" Touma sighed

Mika thought while looking at Touma before look at Mikoto "Nice one Touma but if Mikoto could be a little honest to herself that would be perfect. But Touma might still don't know what he done… (sigh~) What can I hope for, I got one with extreme density and other one tsudere. What am I going to do with them?... Even though they're would make an interesting couple." Mika put a small smile as she thinks the last sentences then she also increase her pace.

**At Mika dorm (Touma's room is next to her)**

As they entering Mika's room, Mikoto said "sorry intrusion."

"I guess I should start preparing" as Touma went to kitchen and started open Mika's fridge to check at her supply. "Ok Mika there is enough for three of us, so I guess you girl should wait inside" he said while putting his apron on and started taking stuff out of the fridge.

As Mikoto saw Touma put on his apron, she remembered from last times she came to Mika's room and saw his apron. "So that is idiot's apron after all" she thought while walking to living room with Mika.

As both girl sit around round table in middle of the room, Mika turned on the television while Mikoto looked at Touma's back as he was busy prepare the meal. Mikoto asked Mika quietly "so that idiot came to your room a lot?"

"Yeah, I think he come to my room nearly every day." Mika replied while she watching some random TV program.

Mikoto looked down a bit and asked "is there by any chance that both of you live together?" she felt regret after she asked.

"WHAT!" Mika cried out loud then Mikoto put her hand to cover Mika's mouth to shut her up. Then Touma turned back after he heard the noise and look at them with 'what is going' expression. Mikoto released her hand from Mika's mouth and both shake their head in unison, Touma sighed and continued his cooking.

"Why the hell do you think I live together with him." Mika asked with angry and annoy tone.

"Well…from the last times I came to your room I saw his belonging and he also come to your room like everyday even though I don't know where that idiot lived" Mikoto said quietly with her blush and facing down.

"HEH~ you don't where he live so that why you thought I live with Touma" Mika said with surprising sound then her mind snap with an idea as she realised what Mikoto intention is. She narrowed her eye to Mikoto and said "I see that why you have been feeling down lately because you thought me and Touma are couple." Mika smiled evilly.

Now Mikoto's face was red as tomato and quickly said with panic voice while avoided eye contact "No no no, I just worry about you that all..."

"Ha-ha, me and Touma couple? That is impossible. Don't worry Mikoto, we are more like brother and sister so we cannot go beyond that. So you can approach him without any worry now" Mika emphasised the last sentence and smirked at Mikoto.

"What! You're getting the wrong idea. Why would I approach that idiot?" Mikoto quickly made random excuse and look away. But then she realised that if they not couple then why Touma come to Mika's room nearly every day. She lifted her head up and asked Mika with curious face "Then why is that idiot come to your room every day?"

"So you still worry about that hmm let see…" Mika gave a thought about it then she smiled and gave wink to Mikoto.

Mikoto confused about her wink then Mika called "hey Touma, lend me your room key." as she walk toward kitchen.

"Why? Did you forget something in my room I can go get it if you want." Touma replied while he still cooking and he didn't want Mika to go in his room alone because she might look at his personal stuff.

"It ok, I did not forget anything Mikoto need to use a bathroom but my bathroom is broken you see." replied back with smirked but Touma did not see because he still busy with the pan.

"Fine then here the key and just don't look into my personal stuff" Touma said as he hand his room key to Mika.

"Who want to look at your magazine under your bed. BLEH" as Mika stuck her tongue out at him, she dragged Mikoto out of her room and close the door. Before the door closed Touma yelled "How the hell did you know?" before he finished his sentence the door already shut.

"So where did that idiot live." Mikoto asked.

"Closer than you think." She said as she walked toward the room on the right.

"Don't tell me it next room." Mikoto surprised.

"Yes, Touma actually live next door to me." She said as she opened the door "come in" she invited Mikoto into Touma's room.

Mikoto uncertain about entering Touma's room but at the end she make up her mine and entering his room because she wanted know more about him. As Mikoto entered she was really surprise because his room is organized and tidy, she expected a male room to be opposite. "This room is pretty clean" she said while looking around Touma's room.

"Yeah I was surprise too when I entered his room for the first times because in childhood times his room is the worst place to sleep." Mika replied with small laugh while she standing middle of the room watching Mikoto. "As you can see he live next door so he comes to my room a lot for advice on school work then I use his cooking skill as payment which is actually worth it." she smiled. "So everything is clear up now so Mikoto when are you going to start approach him." she narrowed her eye at Mikoto and smile evilly.

"No No!, I just curious that all!" Mikoto blushed red while denied Mika.

"Can't be honest to yourself again." Mika thought and sighed.

While Mikoto stilled looking around the room, there were sudden knock on the door and both of the girls turned at door instantly and saw Touma with annoying face looking at them and said "Why are you girls looking around in my room?"

"Nothing I just dropped something and Mikoto is helping me looking for it." Mika quickly made up an excuse.

"Oh ok, do you still need help." Touma asked without knowing that Mika making excuse.

"It ok I think Mikoto already found." Mika looked at Mikoto and gave her a wink.

Mikoto understand Mika instantly and replied "Yeah I found it"

Touma felt something fishy about these two girls but he decide to let it go "anyway food is ready" he said as he started walking back to Mika's room

"Okay let go Mikoto and you will see heaven." Mika said as she walking back to her room.

"Is that idiot food really that good?" Mikoto said to her-self as she stilled could not believe Touma can actually cook while following Mika

**15 minutes later**

"Okay I take back my word, these food taste great." as Mikoto took a bite from her food "these food taste way better than Joseph restaurant."

"See as I told you, Touma is a really good chef even he doesn't look like one." Mika said while tasting his soup.

"Okay I will take that as complement." Touma sighed and continue eating.

"Where and how you learn how to cook." Mikoto asked with curiosity.

"let see, After Mika left town for few week then I came to Academic City, I guess about 3-4 years and I worked part times in many restaurants so I acquired some skill from there" Touma answered while he thought deeply.

"This is not some skill it tastes even better than restaurant." Mikoto thought as she already finished her meal "Thank for food" she said.

"Isn't he like a perfect husband that every girl asks for? Good at cooking, housework, and able to protect you. Isn't that right Mi-ko-to" Mika said while directly look at Mikoto.

*Cough* Mikoto cough after she heard perfect husband part.

Touma surprised "Are you okay Misaka?" He came closer to Mikoto as he worried about her.

Mikoto quickly answered with frustration to cover her shyness and stop Touma from approaching her. "Except he's an idiot!" then she send a death gaze to Mika as she wanted her to stop teasing her already.

Because of Touma density, he had no idea what going on and one thing he could do now is to say his signature word. "Fukou-da."

Then Touma decided to started cleaning up but Mika stopped him and said "it ok Touma, I will clean these plates" as she picked up all the plates and walked into kitchen and put on her apron.

"Ok have it your way then." Touma went back to his seat.

"I help too" Mikoto said while she getting up but then Mika stopped her and said "it ok and I think you need to return to your dorms now. It nearly curfew and I don't want to make your dorm's manager mad."

Mikoto froze after she heard Mika then she said "I will treat you guy something later and thank for meal, see ya~" then she dash off.

"Haha, she really afraid of her dorm's manager." Mika laughed after she saw Mikoto dash.

"And you're not afraid of her?" Touma asked while he is standing next to the door and watched Mikoto run.

"OF COURSE I AM AFRAID OF HER SHE LOOK LIKE A DEMON WHEN SHE ANGRY!" Mika scolded at Touma.

Touma laughed "I guess I'm going back to my room, see you tomorrow" he said as he walked out of the room.

"See you tomorrow." Mika replied while her hand still busy with cleaning.

Before Touma shut the door "and if you need to use the bathroom just knock. Ok?"

"Yeah yeah" Mika replied and thought "it not like my bathroom broken. You're so easy to fool." Mika smirked then Touma shut the door.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Chapter 6 -<strong> Judgement**


	6. Judgement

**A Certain Ice Princess -**** Chapter 6 - Judgement**

The next day, Mika walked toward a certain high school alone and there were no student around as it already 12 in the afternoon. Mika didn't over-sleep or skip school but yesterday she fought with Misaka Mikoto the 3rd strongest level 5s and she used all her power to fight her, this results in reveal that her level is not level 2s. So in the morning before she departed off to school she got a call from her beloved homeroom teacher.

"Good morning, Takahiko-chan~ please go to a certain lab in distract 7th to retake the system scan~~~." Komoe-sensei said with lively voice.

Mika sighed as she walk with a tried face as the system scan took more than 4 hours as the staff there keep telling her to do the same thing over and over again. And she stilled doesn't know her levels as they need a further analyse. This consumed all her energy for today and she still got to go to afternoon class and not forgetting her punishment in the afterschool.

Mika thought "it's going to be a long day" and she sighed again.

Mika finally reach her school, there still no one around as the lunch break is already over. Mika decided to walk to her classroom as slow as she can because she cannot bother to go to class anymore. Then Mika change her shoes slowly and start to walk toward her class slowly. Ten minutes later Mika standing in front of her classroom with the same expression 'tried'. She sighed for one last time before slowly open the classroom's door.

As Mika open the door, everyone in class pay attention toward her. Then Komoe-sensei stops teaching and turns her attention toward Mika.

"Welcome back Takahiko-chan, how's system scan goes?" Komoe-sensei greeted and smile to Mika.

Mika replied with a tried face "They keep asking me to do the same thing over and over again. And I still don't know what my level is. They told that they need to further analyse."

Everyone in the class disappoint as they want to know what Mika level is.

"Well~ I have good news for everyone, I finish marking the test! So I will be handing them back now." Komoe-sensei said as she tried to encourage Mika.

"Eh?!" everyone said in union as they surprised. The students who study for this test are excited to know they mark but for students who didn't study wanted to burn the test paper away. BUT this time Kamijo Touma who always get bad mark in the test is excited to get his test back as he been tutor by Mika and he thinks he did very well on this test. Then Komoe-sensei started calling her students name to the front of the class to return the test back.

Then she called Mika who still stand in front of the class and give Mika's test paper while saying "Well Done~ Takahiko-chan." Mika took a quick look at her test paper before walk back to her desk. Mika seem doesn't care much about her test mark as she is too tried to think. As she put the test paper on her desk, Fukiyose saw Mika's mark and say "wow, Takahiko you got 97%."

Mika smiled and ask "How about you?"

Then Fukiyose show her test mark to Mika "89%" as Mika see she reply "That a high marks too". Then both of them smile to each other.

Then Komoe-sensei finally called Kamijo Touma to the front of the class. As he walked toward the class he kept thinking "Don't be nervous, I did well in this test... I think." Then as he grabbed his test paper, Komoe-sensei smile at Touma and say "Well done~ Kamijo-chan you pass, you don't have to stay afterschool today."

Touma quickly grabbed the test paper and look at his mark "75%", Touma is now in his happiness moment as this is the highest scores he ever got.

As Touma walked back to his desk he looks at Mika and give a victory sign because he pass the test because of her tutor. But Mika didn't see as she already put her head on the table ready to sleep. After every students got they test back, Komoe-sensei continue her class.

**Afterschool**

Touma and Mika are walked toward Judgement branch 177. Mika still got the same expression on her face (tried). As Touma saw Mika, he commented "Mika, you been sleeping in class and you still sleepy?"

Mika sighed before reply with the same expression "I didn't sleep at all, if I sleep Komoe-sensei will start crying. Don't you remember making Komoe-sensei cry is forbidden in our class."

"Oh, yeah you right" Touma replied while thinking when he make Komoe-sensei cry once in the class. He gets a dead gaze from everyone in class.

Finally both of them reach Judgement branch 177th as they open the door, they saw Mikoto, Kuroko and Uriharu drinking tea. Uriharu quickly greeted them "Good afternoon Takahiko-san and Kamijo-san."

"Good afternoon" Both of them reply. Then they walked toward them and sat down. After sit down Mika immediately put her hand on the table and closed her eyes.

"Mika are you okay? How come you look so tried?" Mikoto asked as she saw her friend.

Mika open her eye slowly and look at Mikoto "I'm fine...it just this morning I went to do a system scan but I still don't know my levels" then she close her eye again. But before she can goes to sleep a high school girl with short black with a Judgement arm band on her right arm walk into the room.

Kuroko, Uriharu and Misaka greeted her "Good afternoon Konori-senpai." Then Mika has to forces herself to sit up straight while look at Konori Mii.

Then Konori greeted them back and saw Touma and Mika. "So Misaka-san and these two students will come to help Judgement. Is that right?"

"Yes, My name is Kamijo Touma and her name Takahiko Mika, I'm looking forward to work with you" Touma introduced himself and Mika bowed to Konori as he said her name.

"My name is Konori Mii, I'm the Chief of the 177th Judgement Branch, I'm looking forward to work with three of you." Konori said with a smile. As she saw Mika face she commented "Consider yourself lucky because to be a Judgment member you need to pass 13 different tests, take 4 months of training and sign the 9th contract. But this is a special case so today you will only be lecture about Judgement rules. Tomorrow is when you start your Judgement job so please don't sleep while I'm lecturing" while she looked at Mika face then Mika surprised and start to blush a little.

"Please follow me to other room" Konori start walked toward the door and follow by Misaka, Touma, and Mika.

**Three hours later**

After a long lectured by Konori. Mika, Touma and Mikoto walked out of the Judgement 177th branch building. Mikoto asked both of them while walking "what are you going to now? Want to go play in the arcade?" as there still time before the curfew.

"Pass, I'm going back to my dorm and sleep" Mika quickly answered.

"Sorry Misaka, I also have homework to do too." Touma replied while looking at Mikoto.

"Oh okay then I stay here a bit longer, See you tomorrow." Mikoto stopped walking and say good bye to both of them before walk back into the building.

**Mika's Room**

Finally Mika is on her bed ready to sleep, she slowly closed her eye while thinking "Finally peace and ..." before she can finish her sentence her mobile phone ring.

"WHAT! NOW!" Mika said it out loud and start to get angry. She picked her phone with an annoying tone "Hello."

"Is this Takahiko Mika?"

"Yes, It's me" she answered while thinking "If it's not important I will shut this phone off immediately"

"We got the result from your system scan this morning... Your ESPer power 'Cryokinesis' is a level 5s" the person on the phone said it with a straight tone.

"What! did he just said? Level 5s?" Mika thought as she thinks she may not hear it right.

Then person on the phone continued "Congratulation you are new level 5s in Academy City... that is all good bye..."

Mika put her phone down while thinking "Level 5s? Isn't that too much... whatever I going to sleep" then Mika closed her eye and fall into a deep sleep.

**Next Morning**

Mika walked toward Joseph's restaurant for breakfast as she sleeps more than 10 hours. She couldn't be brother to cook for her breakfast and Touma still sleeping so she decided to have breakfast in a restaurant while finish up her homework. While walking to the restaurant she feels like she forgetting something. As she totally forgot about yesterday call about she's now a new level 5s in Academy City.

After finished her breakfast and homework she starts to walk toward her school. As she looked up, she saw a balloon aircraft that have a screen on them. Then the letter started to appear and Mika start to read "Morning News... An announcement made by Board Director of Academy City... There is new level 5s in Academy City named Takahiko Mika... Now Academy City has 8 level 5s..." Then Mika sudden remembered about yesterday call and think "so now I'm level 5s... but they don't need to put my name up there" while she walked toward her school.

She doesn't care much about her ESPer levels because she always taught by her mother that not to depend on ESPer power. So every times she in a fight she usually not used her ESPer power until she have no choice.

As Mika entered the school ground she can hear her name or new level 5s everywhere. "Did you hear this morning news? I heard the new level 5s is in this school" or "her name is Takahiko Mika, she in 1-7". But most of the students don't know Mika's face so she decided to ignore and quickly walk to her class.

Mika entered the classroom and walk toward her desk. There only about half of the students in the classroom as there are about 30 minutes before homeroom start and Touma still not arrive. As Mika sat down, Fukiyose walked toward her to congratulate her "Congratulation Takahiko-san, you are new level 5s right?" Then everyone in the class started to walk toward Mika and Fukiyose.

"That what they say" Mika replied.

One of the students said "That what we predict as we saw you equally fight with 3rd strongest level 5s, Misaka Mikoto."

Then the conversation goes on until the bell ring as homeroom is start.

Then Komoe-sensei enters the classroom and call Mika "Takahiko-chan can I talk with you for a second" as Mika hear she start follow Komoe-sensei. "What is it this time?" Mika think while walking.

Then Komoe-sensei says "Takahiko-chan, you are now Academy City new level 5s. Congratulation!"

"Yes, Thank you" the Mika slightly bow to Komoe-sensei

"I want to tell you that you probably will be receive a lot of offer letter from another school who have a better facility in this school so it up to you that you want to transfer to another school or not. You don't need to worry about me or the class so just do as you wish. We always support you~" Komoe-sensei said while smiling to her student.

Mika surprised as most school want level 5s in their school to receive more funding from the city. Then Mika start to smiled and said "Thank you sensei but I will stay in this school."

"YES!" students in the class room sudden shouted which surprise both them.

Komoe-sensei and Mika didn't notices that students in class are listen to their conversation and when they hear that Mika will stay in this school. All of students in class start to celebrate because some of the students think that Mika is likely to transfer to other school with a better facility to improve her ESPer power.

But the celebration has to stop as Komoe-sensei rush into the classroom to calm the class down because it disturb other class. As Mika watching Komoe-sensei and her classmates, she starts to laugh then she saw Touma running toward her through the hallway.

"I'm late!" Touma thought while running through the hallway then as he sees Mika stand and laughing in front of the classroom.

"What wrong? Why are you stands out here?" Touma asked Mika with curious face.

Mika quickly answered "nothing" and walk into the classroom. Touma scratched his head and follow Mika.

"Kamijo-chan you're LATE!" Komoe-sensei said while look at him.

Touma said "Fukou-da" because his alarm is not working again and Mika didn't wake him up. Then the homeroom starts.

**Afterschool**

Mika, Touma, and Mikoto were sitting in the Judgement branch 177th wait for Konori to assign Judgement task as Today three of them will start helping with the Judgement works. Then Uriharu, Kuroko, and Saten walk into the room.

Uriharu, Kuroko, and Saten greeted Mika, Touma and Mikoto and three of them greet back.

"Takahiko-san is now level 5s. Congratulation!" Saten said to Mika with excitement

"Thank you, Saten-san but I still think make me level 5s isn't it too much. They should make me level 4s" Mika replied.

"No Takahiko-san, they made you level5s is the right choice as you can equally fight with onee-sama" Kuroko answered.

"Eh... Do you know where Konori-senpai? I wonder what kind of job we're going to get today." Mika asked with curious face.

"Don't expect too much Mika, we properly get a clean up trash in front of the convenience store or find a lost item" Mikoto quickly replied to Mika as once she pretend that she a Judgement for one day and her job is to clean up and find a lost bag.

"That good, no dangerous work" Touma replied with relief face as his job maybe to stop Mikoto from overuse her power.

"But that boring~" Mika and Mikoto quickly replied in union.

Then Konori walked into the room with a 3 Judgement armbands on her hand. "Here your Judgement armband and please do not lose this" as she handing them out to Mika, Touma, and Mikoto. After receive an armband all three of them put them on their right arm.

Konori continued "Today, your job is to help cleaning a certain convenience store"

"See like I told you" Mikoto said to Mika

"Takahiko-san and Misaka-san please do not use your power restlessly because both of you are level 5s and remember you are now member of Judgement" Konori warned both of them.

"Yes" both of them reply.

"If you have any trouble on your task please call me or Uriharu and when you finish your job call me and.. that all I need to say."

"Yes" Touma, Mika and Mikoto answered before they start to walk out of the Judgement and start their first job.

**45 minutes later**

"WHEN THIS IS GOING TO FINISH! WHY DON'T THEY JUST PUT THE RUBBISH IN THE TRASH! IS THAT TOO HARD FOR THEM!" Mikoto sudden exploded as there are trashes everywhere on the floor and they have been cleaning non-stop.

"Mikoto, you only been cleaning for 25 minutes, stop complaining and continue cleaning." Mika sighed as she saw Mikoto exploded but Touma still cleaning and ignore Mikoto.

"I hope this is not our job for the next 3 months" Mikoto sighed and continue her cleaning.

Then Mika's phone ring and she answer the phone.

"Takahiko-san, This is Uriharu. We got a call that 2 girls are being harassing by Skill-Outs. Please go to the location immediately." Uriharu reported in a serious tone.

"Yes, we will go there now" Mika answered with a serious tone and close her phone.

"Oh both of you stop cleaning, we got another job. There are bunch of Skill-Outs harassing 2 girls. Uriharu want us to go now." Mika explained to Touma and Mikoto.

Three of them start running toward the scene.

Ten minutes later, all three of them arrived at the scene. Mika hide in the corner of the building to look at the situation. She saw about 10 Skill-Outs form a circle and 2 girls in the middle. She also realise that the ally is a T-junction.

"I will go in the front. Mikoto you go around the back to the left and Touma you go around the back to the right. This will prevent from escaping" Mika explained the plan to Touma and Mikoto.

"Are you going to be okay, go at the front" Touma asked.

"I'm better fighter than you and we need to talk to them first, not just go in and knock them all out. And Mikoto don't over use power" as Mika turn to look at Mikoto.

"I know how to control my power!" Mikoto quickly argued back but Mika and Touma glance back as they don't really believe.

Touma quickly understand why Mika doesn't send Mikoto to talk to them because Mikoto is bad with communication in this kind of situation. The Skill-Outs will properly make Mikoto angry before she can say anything.

"Okay, let go" Then Mikoto and Touma start running toward position and Mika took a deep breath before walked into the ally.

"I'm with Judgement, please let those girls go now and cease all resistance or you will be arrest!" Mika shout to the skill out.

All of the Skill-Outs turn they attention toward Mika.

"Judgement? What are you going to do with us? One of you and ten of us!" one of the skills out said with an annoying face.

"ar.. I should just send Mikoto and finish them off" Mika thought as the skill-out doesn't listen to her.

Before Mika answer back, another Skill-Out recognises her. "Hey! Isn't that the new level 5s."

Mika surprised and thought "How did they know my face? But now they know that I'm level 5s they properly run away as they cannot win." But Mika thought is wrong as the Skill-Outs starts walking toward her and left the girls alone.

As Mika get all the attention from the Skill-Outs. She shouted to the girls "Both of you run now!"

Both of the girls quickly escape toward the back of the ally where Mikoto and Touma position.

"Try to act as a hero? Do you really think that you can defeat all ten of us"

"Well~ I can easily defeat all of you without using my power so please cease all resistance." Mika said while smirk back.

"What did you say!" One of the Skill-Outs run toward her and try to punch Mika on the face but Mika able to easily dodge to the right and use her right hand to hit him on the back of the neck which make him unconscious.

Nine of the Skill-Outs shocked as they see Mika easily defeats one of them. Then 2 of them decided to attack Mika at the same time but Mika can easily dodge all their attack and hit both of them on the neck. Three of the Skill-Outs are unconscious on the ground.

Then Mika send a dead gaze at the rest of the Skill-Outs. "Do you want to continue?" Mika said with serious tone. As the Skill-Outs saw Mika's dead gaze, they all shiver down their spine and 4 of them start to escape to the back of the ally. But other three decided to continue fight.

One of them takes out a stun gun and other one grab a mental pipe. They start walked toward her but Mika didn't pay much attention about these three as she think about other 4 Skill-Outs who running away.

"Which one of them has a better luck, if they go to the left they get fired by Mikoto and if they go to the right they get a heavy punch by Touma." Then she saw 2 Skill-Outs turn left and other turn right. Then she got distract by one of the Skill-Outs with stun gun start running toward her. Mika sighed before defeat him and 2 other less than 10 minutes. While Mika fighting these three, she could hear other 2 Skill-Outs who turns left screaming as they got electrocute by Mikoto.

Then Mika saw Touma and Mikoto walked toward her.

"Are you okay?" Touma asked.

"I'm fine, Did you get all of them?" Mika asked both of them.

"Yes, they still unconscious on the ground" Mikoto replied while Touma only nod.

"I better call Anti-skill and report back to Uriharu." then Mika took her phone out and call Anti-skill.

15 minutes later, Anti-Skill came and pick up all 10 Skill-Outs to the back of the Anti-Skill's van but most of them needed to be carry on to the van as they still unconscious. Mika explained the situation to one of the Anti-Skills.

"Thank you for your hard work" the Anti-Skill said after note everything Mika explain.

"Thank you for your hard work" Mika said as she bowed down to him.

Then Mika walk toward Touma and Mikoto. "We should go back and report to Konori senpai" Touma said as he saw everything is finish and it getting late as well.

"Yeah, let go back to the branch" Mika also agree and three of them start walking toward the branch.

After arriving at the Judgement 177th branch, they meet Konori and Mika explained about what happen.

"A job well done" Konori praised "You dismiss for today, see you tomorrow" Konori smiled to them.

"Thank you for your hard work" they said before leave the Judgement building.

Then the three of them head back to their homes.

**The next day after school **

Mika and Touma were patrolling around the city without Mikoto, she told Mika that she have to stay behind that the dorm to clean her room.

After they walked pass one the intersection Mika saw one of the Mikoto's clone "isn't that Mikoto" she asked Touma

Touma stared at Misaka's clone and realise it not Mikoto because of the goggle that on her forehead "No that Misaka Imouto"

Mika has a surprised expression at her face "so that one the of the Mikoto's sister" then she realise something and asked Touma "They are identical right? Then how can you separate them from Mikoto?"

Touma answered without realising what he said "oh Misaka Imouto always wears goggle on their forehead and they also wear blue and white strips panties"

"Panties!" Mika surprised at Touma answered and glare at him. "You really are a pervert, I need smack that stuff out of your head" Mika shouted angrily and smack on Touma's head

"ARGH! sorry, it really was an accident when I saw her panties" Touma cried while protecting his head with his hand

"It better be an accident" Mika still angry but she accept Touma's explanation. After Touma saw Mika has calm down he release his hand from his head but then suddenly Mika realised something "Then how do you know they all wears same kind of panties" Mika gave him another hit on the head while shouting at him.

Touma tried to explain to Mika again but he was interrupt because Misaka Imouto already stands in front of him. From the commotion that both made a lot of pedestrians looking at them but most people just walk away after few seconds, as for Misaka Imouto she didn't know the relationship between Mika and Touma she only met Mika once outside Touma's ward after he saved her from Accelerator.

Touma said "Oh hi Misaka Imouto" as he look at her

"Hi Misaka's savoir', Misaka says as she greed her saviour" then Misaka imouto turn to Mika and said "Why are you hurting Misaka's saviour?" Says Misaka as she really wants to know the answer"

Mika surprised at her question and her expressionless face "Oh Hi, Misaka's sister I just need to knock some sense on this guy that all" Mika answered and smile at her.

"'I see' says Misaka as she accept your explanation."

"How your rehabilitation undergoing" Touma asked Misaka imouto

"'My rehabilitation is on schedule without any difficulty' says Misaka as she answer her saviour."

"That good" Touma replied with a smile that cause Misaka imouto to have lightly blush then they were interrupt by someone shouting at them they turn to the sound direction and see Mikoto running toward them with annoying expression.

**10 minute ago**

After Mikoto finished cleaning her dorm she rush to her judgment branch to meet Mika and Touma but when she arrive at the branch she only see Uriharu and Konori-senpai.

"Good afternoon Uriharu-san Konori-senpai" She greeted her colleges then asks "Where are Kamijou-san and Mika?"

Uriharu replied "They already went out to patrol the city they should be in certain district by now"

"Okay thank I will see both of you later" Mikoto replied as she dash out of the judgment office "Geez, as if they went patrolling without me" she thought as she left her office.

After left her office Uriharu asked her senpai "Why Misaka-san is on the rush?" her senpai just shake after she heard her question

Mikoto arrived at the certain district "Hmm where are those two" she said to herself while looking for Mika and Touma. Then Mikoto saw Touma and Mika talking to someone "Oh, there they are and who are they talking to" Mikoto said as she focusing her sight to unknown person then she realise that person look exactly like her.

"It must be one of my sisters" Mikoto said to herself then she saw her sister's face blush as she look at Touma "Don't tell me she also."Mikoto thought to herself while she can feel her heart hurt a bit as she see both of them then she ran toward them while shouting "what were you doing, you two!"

Touma, Mika and imouto look at Mikoto after they heard her shouting at them. "Hi Misaka", "Hi Mikoto" Touma and Mika said as they see Mikoto running toward them.

When Mikoto in front of them and panting her sister greet her "'Hi onee-sama', says Misaka as she greet her original".

"Hi guys anyway, what are you doing here?" she greeted to everyone then she asked her sister.

"'Misaka come out of hospital for fresh air as Heaven Canceller suggest' says Misaka as she answer original."

"oh ok" Mikoto replies after her she heard sister answer.

"'then what are you doing here onee-sama' says Misaka as she ask her original same question that she ask her."

Mikoto surprised at her sister question "Me, that idiot and Mika were force to join judgment so we have to patrol city together" she answer with a little bit frustration.

"'Misaka now understand so onee-sama cannot be honest to herself and why are you calling our saviour idiot' says Misaka as she analysis her information and dislike the way original call our saviour."

Mikoto shock at what her sister said "Honest! How did you analyse this information and what wrong with me call an idiot, idiot" she replies her sister which frustration and pointing at Touma.

Touma said to himself after she heard Mikoto "Now I'm pervert and idiot this world going to a nice direction" he sighed, Mika laughed at Touma.

"So in the end onee-sama still cannot be honest, Misaka will allow times for onee-sama to think about her feeling if onee-sama still unable to be honest Misaka will..' says as Misaka warn her onee-sama and Misaka do not want to says the last phase of last sentence which can hurt onee-sama feeling".

Mikoto getting angry after she heard what her sister said "What are you trying to said" Misaka Imouto start to ignore her which make condition even worse. Touma try to intervene but he got a death glare by Mikoto and her sister, he sighed while scratching at the back of his head.

Mika thought to herself while she watching Mikoto and her sisters auguring each other and Touma try to stop them. "So this girl also like Touma this will be interesting" then Mika smiling evilly. Then she heard a scream from a nearby back alley but Mikoto didn't hear as she still argues with sister. Mika dashed toward alley.

30 seconds later after Mika dash toward the alley, Touma starts follow her as well. But Mikoto stop him and ask "Where are you going?"

Touma quickly reply with a serious face "Didn't you hear that, a girl just scream in the alley over there" then he point his finger toward the alley where Mika is running. Then both of them start to run toward the alley which leaves Misaka imouto alone.

Mika finally reach the alley where the scream comes from. She saw a girl with Tokiwadai uniform sit on the ground and a high school boy grabs her arm. She can clearly see that Tokiwadai girl is scare and hurt so Mika quickly run toward the boy to stop him. As she ran she shouts "I'm from Judgement let the girl go now."

A high school boy surprised as he saw Mika run toward him. He quickly let the Tokiwadai girl's arm goes but come after Mika instead of running away. He trying to punch Mika but she able to dodge and return with a kick. But Mika is surprised as he able to dodge her attack. Then a high school boy continued attacks her. Mika thinks "This guy is fast" as she trying to dodge his attack but she can feel something weird with this guy. But then Mika can see an opening in his attack so she kicks him into his stomach which sends him back.

As he stands up, Touma and Mikoto finally reach the scene. "What happened?" Touma asked Mika who in an attack stand position. Then a high school boy starts to escape as he cannot win against three of the Judgement members. Before Mika ordered Touma and Mikoto to go after him, Mikoto already run pass her which surprises her. Then Mika quickly order Touma "Touma go after that guy, he the one that attack this girl." Touma nod and start follow Mikoto. The reason why Mika didn't go after that boy is because Mika needs to take care of the victim which she still crying with fear.

Mika slowly walk toward the Tokiwadai girl and on her knead. "It's ok now, he already gone so you are safe now." Mika say with a soft tone as she tries to calm the girl down. Then the Tokiwadai girl start to wipe her tear with her hand as Mika sees that she start to calm down. Mika asks "What your name? And are you hurt any where?"

"My name is Yuki...and my right leg is hurt..." the girl reply with a tear on her eye. Mika check look at Yuki's leg to see the injury. The injury is not serious but still need to be treating so she decided to take Yuki to Judgement branch.

Mika smile to Yuki and say "your injury is not serious but it still needs to be treating so I'm going to take you to the Judgement branch near here. Can you walk?" As she hears Mika, she nod back and trying to stand up but she unable to stand because she still scare. As Mika see, she decided to carry Yuki on the back. "I'm going to carry you back on my back" Mika said while smile to her. She quickly reply "but...I'm heavy" then she start to blush a little.

Mika reply "Don't worry, I'm pretty strong." Then she start to smile and nod back to Mika. Mika can easily lift her up and start to walk back to the 177th Judgement branch.

At the same time Touma and Mikoto still run after a high school boy that attack Yuki. "Stop right now!" Touma shout but no response from him. Touma and Mikoto cannot catch him as he run faster than both of them. Then Mikoto start to generate electricity on her hand and throw toward the boy but miss. Mikoto miss because of the distant between her and the boy is too great and she is running as well.

"How come he runs so fast?" Touma ask Mikoto who run in front of him.

"How should I know?!" Mikoto reply with annoying tone as she trying to focus on her running and she getting tried.

Touma continue ask without realise Mikoto is getting annoyed "Is he an ESPer?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! CATCH HIM AND ASK HIM YOURSELF" Mikoto shout at Touma with angry expression.

Touma surprise and say "Fukou-da" then the boy start to throw the trashcan on the floor as he run pass them to slow Touma and Mikoto down but Mikoto blow the trashcan away with her electricity while running. "STOP RUNNING ALREADY!" Mikoto snap and shout toward him. This make to boy run faster as he know if he got catch by her. He will be kill for sure. Then the rain start drizzles.

Then Touma realise something "Hey, isn't this way to my dorm" he think while look around.

5 minutes later, the high school boy starts to run in a building and run toward the stair. Touma says with a surprise "This is my dorm!" as he and Mikoto run into the building. Mikoto didn't reply because she wants to save all her energy to run. Then both of them saw the boy exit on the 8th floor.

Both of them finally reach 8th floor by stair then they sees the boy breaking into one of the room. Touma surprise and shout "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ISN'T THAT MY ROOM?!" but Touma still not sure whether it his room or not because he too far. They quickly run toward the room.

"Stop right now!" Mikoto shout as she sees the high school boy in the room. Then the boy smile back to Mikoto and start running toward the window. Touma shout with a shock face "What are you doing?! Stop?!" but it's too late. He breaks the window and jump out of the room. Both Touma and Mikoto open her eye wider as they might just witness a suicide. Touma and Mikoto quickly run toward the window to look for him. They see the high school boy is slowly flowing down toward the ground as he reaches the ground he starts to escape again. They're relief that he not commits suicide but he got away.

Mikoto said while trying to catch her breath "We lose him but we know that he an ESPer so we can just let Uriharu-san search on the database and not a lot of people have this kind of ability. It's should be easy to find him."

Touma nod back to Mikoto as he also try to catch his breath back then he look around the room and thinks "That good this is not my room but I wonder who room is this? Its look familiar." Then Touma see a note book on the table and pick the book up to look up the name. He read the name out loud "Takahiko Mika! WHAT! THIS IS MIKA'S ROOM!" he shout while still cannot believe. Then he quickly run outside to confirm and he look at next door which it's his room. As Mikoto hear Touma, she surprise "What did you said?! This is Mika room?"As she look around and start to remember.

Then the rain start to pour outside, Touma walk back into the room and sigh "We should put Mika's thing in the bathroom because there're going to be a storm tonight and both of the door and window is completely broken." Touma said with a tried face. Mikoto agree and start to pick the book on her hand.

In the meantime, Mika and Yuki are in the 177th Judgement branch and Mika is treating Yuki's wound. Mika say while standing up "This should be okay now, it should only take a few day to heal."

"Thank you so much" Yuki reply while look at Mika.

"It okay, it my job" Mika reply with a smile. As Yuki see she starts to blush a little. Then Konori walk toward both them with a paper and pen. "Sorry to interrupt but Yuki-san can you please explain the situation to me?" Konori ask Yuki politely.

"I was walking on the street then this guy sudden grab my hand and drag me into the alley. Then he pushes me on the wall hard then... I start to scream and then he try to close my mouth but Takahiko-san came" Yuki stop as she doesn't want to remember that event.

Konori take note as she listen to Yuki story then Konori continue ask "Do you see him before?"

"No, did is the first time I see him" Yuki answered as she look down on the floor. Konori quickly write up the information then she say "Thank you for your corporation, we will catch that guy for sure so please don't worry" as she put her hand on Yuki's shoulder and smile to her.

Then Konori turn to Mika and order her "Takahiko-san, can you please accompany Yuki-san back to her dorm. Shirai-san already went back."

Mika quickly reply "yes" then Mika and Yuki walk out of the room. As they reach the exit of the building they can see at raining. Then Mika open an umbrella that she grabs it in the office. Mika smile and say "Let go." Both of them start walking toward Tokiwadai dormitory.

15 minutes later, Touma and Mikoto still try to put Mika's thing into the bathroom. Touma look out of the window and see the rain and wind is getting harder and harder.

"Oh, Misaka I don't think you can go back to your dorm now." Touma say to Mikoto while look out. Mikoto walk out of the bathroom and look out of the window "I think you right..." as she see the storm is coming then she sudden remember and say "We forgot to call to Mika and report back to the branch." Then she takes out her phone and start calling to Konori to reports. She explain everything to Konori include Mika's room.

Then Mikoto close her phone as she finish talking to Konori. Touma asks "What did she said?"

"Konori-senpai told that next time report quickly and Mika is sending the victim back to Tokiwadai dorm" Mikoto explain to Touma.

Touma continue ask "What about you? You can't go back to your dorm now" as its too dangerous to walking in the storm.

Mikoto sigh with tried face "What should I do?"

Then Touma offer Mikoto "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

Mikoto start to blush as she hears Touma. "What!... are you saying...I can't spend a night in a boy room..." she start to panic and blush hard.

Touma sigh as he sees Mikoto reaction and say "Then where are you going stay? Here? With a broken door and window. It's too dangerous to walk in the storm."

Then Mikoto slowly looks toward Touma and say softly "Are you sure I can stay at your place?"

Touma sigh again "Of cause" then Mikoto start to blush hard again.

Then she remembers that she needs to call her dorm manager and start dial her phone.

"Hello, this is Tokiwadai dorm manager" dorm manager answer

"This is Misaka Mikoto" Mikoto say politely

"Misaka where are you?" dorm manager ask with a serious tone.

Then Mikoto start to explain everything from beginning including Mika's room and ask permission to stay at Touma's place for a night because she can't go back now because of the storm. During Mikoto explain the situation, dorm manager see Mika and Yuki running into the dorm entrance.

"Misaka wait for a moment" Dorm Manager command Mikoto then she use her hand to cover the microphone part of the phone and shout to Mika "Takahiko, is Kamijou Touma trustworthy?!"

Mika surprise by the question and quickly answer without thinking "Yes mam, he my childhood friend." After answer Mika wonder "why did she ask about Touma?"

Dorm Manager trust Mika opinion on Kamijou Touma so she decided to allow Mikoto spend a night there. She continued talk on the phone "Misaka I give you a permission to stay at Kamijo's place tonight."

"Yes mam" Mikoto quickly answer

"But Takahiko will stay in your room instead"

"Yes?"

"Takahiko now at Tokiwadai dorm, she can't go back to her dorm now and her room is damage. So I decided that Takahiko will spend a night here but we don't have any room for her so I let Takahiko stay at your room tonight. Do you have a problem?" dorm manger explain with serious tone.

"No mam" Mikoto quickly answer as she hears dorm manger serious voice.

"Then see you tomorrow" then dorm manager close her phone and start walking toward Mika and Yuki.

Now Mika and Yuki are completely wet because the umbrella can no longer be use as the rain and wind is too strong. So they decided to throw it away and run.

"Are you okay Yuki-san?" Mika ask as she worry about her leg injury

"I'm fine Takahiko-san, but how can you go back to your dorm" Yuki reply and ask Mika as she see the storm is getting stronger.

"I'm be fine somehow, so you should get change before you catch a cold" Mika said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Yuki ask again with a worry face

Then before Mika could reply dorm manager walk toward her. "Yuki go back to your room and get change" dorm manager commanded her.

Yuki quickly reply "Yes mam... Thank you so much Takahiko-san" then she quickly walk in the dorm.

"Good evening" Mika greet dorm manager and blow to her. Then Mika and dorm manager see Kuroko walk toward them. Dorm manager quickly call Kuroko and start to explain situation to Mika and Kuroko.

"As I say Takahiko will be stay at Misaka room for tonight, Shirai take..." Before dorm manager can finish her sentence Kuroko become mad as she know that her onee-sama going to spend a night at Touma's place.

"ONEE-SAMA! GOING TO STAY AT A BOY PLACE FOR A NIGHT! I MUST GO..." Before Kuroko finish can finish her sentence Dorm Manager grab her head and twists her neck and throw her aside. Mika shock and look a Kuroko who faint on the floor.

"As I say earlier you will stay in Misaka room so takes her and goes to room 208 now. I will bring a cloth for you" After Dorm Manager finish she quickly walks in the dorm.

Then Mika sigh as she sees Kuroko on the floor before carrying her to 208 room.

In the 208 room Mika slowly put Kuroko on her bed and think "no wonder Mikoto is so scares of Dorm Manager" before she sigh again.

Then Mika take her phone out and dial Mikoto number. Mikoto pick up her phone.

"Yo~ Mikoto, how are you?"

"Mika? Where are you now?"

"I'm in your room now"

"Is Kuroko okay with you staying in the room?" Mikoto ask with worry face as she knows Kuroko might not approve other people using her stuffs.

"Shirai-san is faint on her bed right now as Dorm Manger..." Mika said while look at Kuroko on the bed.

"I understand what you trying to say, don't worry Kuroko already used to it" Mikoto sigh as she hear Mika. "About your room me and Touma put all your stuff in the bathroom so you don't need to worry about it getting wet" she explain to Mika.

Then Mika start walk toward the wardrobe while talking to Mikoto "Oh I see, Thank you. Mikoto can I borrow your pyjama and other things? And you can go ahead and use my pyjamas and other things okay."

"Yeah sure go ahead"

Then Mika see Mikoto's pyjama and smile "Which you want me to use? Your Gekota or Kikuman bear pyjama" Mika say while smirk. Mikoto cannot see but she can image.

"Just use any!..." Mikoto shout on to the phone.

Mika surprise and quickly take her phone out of her ear as Mikoto shout then she bring it closer as Mikoto stop. "Yah! you don't need to shout...oh yeah I hope you have fun spending night with Touma~!" Then Mika quickly shut her phone because she knows that Mikoto going to scream on the phone.

Mika start to smile as she think how Mikoto going to react now "Too bad I can't see this" then she got interrupt by Dorm Manager who walks into the room with Tokiwadai uniform.

"Takahiko wear this" Dorm Manager say as she hand Tokiwadai uniform to Mika

"Are you sure I can wear Tokiwadai uniform? I'm not a student here?" Mika ask

"It okay because you only wear in this dorm and dinner is at 6pm. I will come and pick you up so now go take shower and change before you catch a cold" Dorm Manager say and walk out of the room.

"I think I should take a shower" Mika think and walk toward bath room.

20 minutes later, Kuroko finally regain her conscious back. "Humh... where am I? What happened? I think I just have a bad dream, ARGH! ONEE-SAMA MINE ONEE-SAMA WHERE ARE...?!" before Kuroko could finish her sentences she hear a hair dryer noise in the bathroom. Now Kuroko complete forget about Mika staying.

"Onee-sama is in the bathroom? I must be dreaming that onee-sama is stay over boy's place tonight." Kuroko said while shake her head lightly. Then Kuroko start to image Mikoto using hair dryer with a single towel wrap on her body and Kuroko put on an evil smile and glance at the bathroom door while her saliva start to drop. "hehehehe...I must give my love to onee-sama!" then she teleport herself into the bathroom and say "ONEE-SAMA" as she hug who she think is Mikoto at the back and use both of her hand to touch the breast.

"Onee-sama I Love..." Kuroko stop her sentence half way as she notice something. She thinks with a serious face "onee-sama breasts is bigger?!" and continue examine who she think is Mikoto.

Now Mika face is red like a tomato and still in a state of shock and embarrassment because Kuroko is touching her breasts and the towel that wrap around her is already on the floor so now she completely naked. Then her instincts kick in as she quickly grabs Kuroko's hand then threw her on the wall 'HARD!'

"WHAT TO DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Mika shout with her face still red and quickly bend down on her knee to grab the towel on floor to cover her. Then she see Kuroko who faint again as her head directly hit the floor as she fall. Mika sighed and say "I start to understand how Mikoto feel now" then she walk toward Kuroko and grab Kuroko's collar and throw her back on the bed. Mika walk back to the bathroom and start to dress in Tokiwadai uniform.

**Touma's Room**

After Mikoto hear Mika last sentences she starts to blush hard. She wants to scold back on the phone but Mika already cut the line so she just standing there with a red face. Then Touma walk in and see her red face. "Why you face is so red? Did you catch a fever?" Touma said while put his hand on Mikoto's forehead to check for temperature but before he able to feel her temperature, Mikoto pushed him away from her with both while scold at him "I'm fine so don't touch me"

Touma sighed after he was push back by Mikoto "Ok okay I'm sorry but you should clean and dry yourself before you catch a cold" he said as walk in to his room and open the bathroom "I will find some dried clothes for you wear while your uniform gets dried"

"It ok, I will wear Mika's cloth I had already asked her permission" she said as quickly walk toward Mika's room. As she inside Mika's bathroom her face still red from Touma touch her forehead "arghh! that idiot just only touch my head but why I'm getting work up so hard" said as she still nervous and touch both of her cheeks and try to calm herself down.

5 minutes later Mikoto inside Touma's bathroom with Mikas' clothes "Don't you dare peeks or you will die" she said while she pop her head out of the bathroom then quickly pop it back in the bathroom.

"WHY SHOULD I" Touma replied loudly

20 minutes later, Touma wearing dark blue t-shirt with black pant in the kitchen cooking their dinner and Mikoto in Mika's plain light blue pyjamas while watching random TV show to stop her from thinking about situation that she in right now. it not like it actually helping because her mind already went wild after she saw Touma finish his shower because now she in a boy's room by themselves. She drops her head on the table and start beating her head on the table.

"Err what are you doing Misaka-san" Touma asked as he holding their dinner plates with both of his hand and look at Mikoto with curios face.

Mikoto didn't notice Touma at all, her mind just too busy try to stop herself from thinking widely. After he try to call her a few times but he still see Mikoto beating her head he decide to put their plate on the table rather than for himself to standing all day. The sound plate hitting table make Mikoto come back to reality and the first thing she see is Touma with nervous face looking at her, she surprise "What are you looking and next times at least give me a warning before approach" she scold at him.

Touma shock at her word, he already called her at least three times before he approach her but he cannot be stuff arguing with her right now "I'm sorry Misaka-san I will careful next times" he apologies with his right hand on his head and lightly bow at Mikoto.

"Geez you better be" Mikoto huffed as she still nervous, but her nervous disappear after she have a first bite of her dinner "uwahh this taste so good" she moan of enjoyment every times she have a taste. Touma awkward every times he heard Mikoto's moan, he didn't understand why he felt that way. After he sees Mikoto's happiness and enjoyment he didn't care about his awkward anymore, he love to see people enjoying his food then he smile while watching Mikoto eat.

After Mikoto finish every last bit of her food she saw Touma smiling at her, "you idiot, why are you smiling at me for" Mikoto blush as she said at him

"Oh nothing, I just glad you enjoyed the food" he said as he still smiling then he continue eating his dinner. Mikoto's face even redder as she heard his replied. "Thank for food, are you planning to be a chef" she commented his cooking skill

"Hmm I don't know yet, but it a sound like a good career to me" he answered while finishing his dinner, then realise something and suddenly look at Mikoto "Anyway Misaka-san why you always calling me 'you' or 'idiot' my name Kamijou Touma, I would be happy if you at least call me by my last name"

Mikoto surprise at Touma request at first she was going rejects it but then she suddenly remember her sister word about being honest to herself. "o-okay Ka-mi-joe-san" Mikoto tried hard while she blushing

Touma felt his heart beat faster "see it not difficult" Touma smiled at her then he take both of the empty plate to the sink.

"Kamijoe-san I will help" Mikoto said as she getting up but she was interrupt by Touma "it ok Misaka-san, you are the guest anyway so just relax" Mikoto sit back down again, she feel disturb as she looking at him. She understands that how he is but she also wants to help or supports him one way or another.

5 minutes later Touma finish cleaning and join Mikoto as she watching Television. "is there any good program now" he asked while sitting next to her.

"No not really most of the program now is about the storm or how to increase level while at home" Mikoto answered while changing channels

"Umm I guess I should start doing this then" Touma said as he pull out his homework and start working it.

Mikoto curious about Touma action so she move closer to him and ask "what are you doing Kamijoe-san"

"arr I'm doing homework now" Touma replied while he still focusing on his homework

"Homework?"Mikoto curiously said then she look at Touma's paper "oh type of review I see" then she remember what Mika said before "I thought you are not good with school work so you need Mika's help"

"Heh, did Mika told you that?" Touma asked Mikoto back while looking at her, Mikoto just nodded back at him. "It actually half correct, I'm doing find on none relate esper subject, it just esper subject that I can't get concept in to my head" Touma said while flicking his pen on his hand.

Mikoto continue observe Touma work then she notice something at Touma's paper "I think that one is incorrect" she said while pointing at one of the question.

"Which one and are you sure? Misaka-san" Touma said while searching for incorrect question

"Of course I am" Mikoto huffed and take pencil from Touma and start fixing the answer, she didn't realise that she leaning at Touma right now, Touma can even smell slight scent of shampoo from her and thought "Arghh too close, not good, this is really not good" Touma blush and stiffens up to the point he cannot move.

"There done, this should be correct" she said as she satisfied her work and put down pencil then she turn to Touma and see he stiff as a rock "Kamijoe-san what wrong" then she realise that she leaning on him right now. Mikoto blush hard then move away from Touma "sorry" she said nervously while blushing.

"No it not your fault" Touma replied nervously back at her, now the room is completely silent with both of them still blushing. After Touma have calm down a bit he look at his homework and finally notice something "Misaka-san How come you know how to do this?" Touma asked while staring at his homework

"How come I don't, they do teach this stuff at school" Mikoto said as she curiously looked at Touma "WHAT! ARGHH forget it Fukou-da" Touma put his palm on his face he had lost his confident as a high school student he do not understand the world he live in anymore.

"What wrong Kamijoe-san" Mikoto asked while staring him, she just want to know why he making so much fuss.

"Nothing and Thank for the help Misaka" he smile at her, this have cause her to blush a bit "we should get some sleep" Touma suggested as he get up and walking toward the door.

"Where are you going Kamijoe-san" Mikoto asked as she sees Touma leaving the room

"I'm going to get more blankets from Mika's room and you can have the bed I will be sleeping on the floor" Touma said to Mikoto then he saw that she going said something, he knew what she going to say so he cut it first "and no complain okay?" he smiled at Mikoto, she was surprise that he knew that she was against about her sleeping on the bed so she just nod back at him and climb up to the bed and sit while tightly hold her knee. As Touma saw Mikoto nod back at him he went to Mika's room to get more blanket.

Touma came back with two large blankets then he started to set up his sleeping area then he see Mikoto stiff as a rock "Don't worry Misaka-san, I'm not going to do anything to you so just relax" Touma said as he smiled at her.

She surprised at Touma word "What! That not what I'm thinking, you pervert idiot!" she scold at him then she lied on the bed and cover herself with blanket to her blush.

Touma chuckle at Mikoto reaction and thought "her reaction is cute" then he walk to light switch and turn them off. When returned to his bed he said "Goodnight Misaka-san"

"Goodnight Kamijou-san" Mikoto replied while she still blushing underneath the blanket.

**Back to Tokiwadai Dorm**

In the room 208, Mika thought while sitting on the bed waiting for dorm manager "I hope Mikoto stop being tsudere toward Touma. She should know that Touma density is beyond human." Mika sighed "But that her cute part…"

Then Mika got interrupt as dorm manager walked into the room.

"Takahiko dinner time."

"Yes" Mika quickly replied then she sudden remember "umm.. should I wake Shirai-san up?" Mika said while point her finger toward Kuroko who still unconscious on her bed.

"No need, it better if she doesn't wake up until tomorrow."

Mika quickly agree with dorm manager statement because if Kuroko wake up she will become mad as her onee-sama is spend a night in a boy room.

Then dorm manager and Mika walked toward the dining hall. It was the first time that Mika came in the Tokiwadai dorm. She looked around and thought "no wonder, they called ojou-sama school" as the decorations looked luxury and expensive.

Finally both of them arrived at the dining hall. Mika surprised by the size of the dining hall that can accommodate 100 students whom live here. As Mika walked in she became the centre of attention because some of them recognise her and now she wearing Tokiwadai uniform. But they were not a lot of gossip going on because dorm manager is here.

Then dorm manager sat on an empty table and Mika quickly sat opposite her.

"What do you want to eat?" dorm manager asked Mika who sit up straight.

"I don't mind, I can eat anything" Mika quickly replied.

Then dorm manager called one of the maids and ordered their food.

"How are you doing with your school? I heard you always got a top score in your class."

"Eh? How did you know?" Mika surprised

"One of my friends is a teacher in that school so I call and ask about you."

"I see…"

"So did you manage to get along with your classmate?"

"Yes, they were very nice and friendly to me so I find it fun to go to school"

"That good to hear"

Then sudden the same maid walked toward their table with the food that their order.

Mika surprised and thought "So fast! It only has been 5 minutes since she orders the food!" Mika watched as the food was place in front of her. There were cream mushroom soup, chicken steak as a main, and salad as a side dish.

"Itadakimasu" Mika quietly said before start eating her food. She took a small sip of the soup then her eye start to sparking and thought. "Taste so good… I never eat cream mushroom soup this good before." Then she started eating non-stop but she still keeps her manner.

Dorm manager putted a small smile as she see Mika enjoying the food (but no one see her smile). After Mika finished the soup, she noticed that dorm manager already finish her meal.

"So fast" Mika said without realised.

"I still got something to take care so I'm going first. You can slowly eat your meal" Dorm manager said while stand up. "After you finish your meal just go back to Misaka's room okay?"

"Yes"

Then dorm manager walked off leaving Mika alone. Then Mika continued eating her food but after dorm manager walked out of the dining hall, the students start to talk about Mika.

"This is harder that I thought" Mika thought as she could feel the pressure start building up toward her as all the student in the dining hall were talking about her. Then Mika quickly eat her meal because she wants to escape this pressure.

Then someone called Mika as she eating. "Takahiko-san?"

Mika looked at the person who called her. "Ah! Yuki-san."

Yuki just walked into the dining hall with her friend and saw Mika. Yuki eye widen as she saw Mika wearing a Tokiwadai uniform so she decided to ask her.

"May I ask? Why Takahiko-san wear our school uniform? I thought Takahiko-san already went back to your dorm."

"Oh Dorm manager allow me to spend a night here because of the storm and she give me Tokiwadai uniform to wear because my school uniform is still wet."

"I see but where are you going to sleep? Now this dorm is currently full."

"I sleep in Mikoto's room and Mikoto sleep in my room."

"Eh?" Yuki confuse.

"It a long story, let just say that Mikoto cannot come back because of the storm. So she deicide to stay in my room because it's close by and she already got permission from the dorm manager."

"I see" Yuki half understand then she got interrupt by her friend as her friend asked "Yuki Who is this?"

"Ah? Sorry I forgot to introduce her, her name is Takahiko Mika-san. She the one who save me from that violent guy that I told you and this is my roommate Takashima Nazuna."

"Good evening, Takahiko Mika desu" Mika quickly introduce herself and smile.

Then Nazuna eyes sparking as she heard Mika name. "Don't tell you the new level 5s, Takahiko Mika-sama that fights with Misaka-sama?!" Nazuna said out loud. Everyone in the dining hall could hear Nazuna.

"Yes" Mika answered.

"It an honour to meet you!"

"Yes, why don't you sit down" Mika said and offer as she don't want to sit alone.

"Thank you" both of them said in union.

Then a maid with a short dark blue hair walked toward them with a glass of water. She put a glass of water beside Mika and said "Oh! We have a new student."

"Thank you, but I not a student here. I just stay for a night because I can't go back to my dorm now." Mika quickly explain.

"Oh okay"

"Tsuchimikado-san can we have to usual" Yuki ordered her food.

"Okay" Maika answer and start to walk back to the kitchen but got interrupt as Mika

"Tsuchimikado?... don't tell you are Tsuchumikado Motoharu's sister?!" Mika eye widen as she remember he mention that he had a sister but Mika never meet her before.

"Oh so you must be Takahiko Mika that my brother talking about… nice to meet you my name is Tsuchimikado Maika." As she introduced herself he slightly bowed down to Mika.

"So you working here?"

"I go to maid school so this is my training. Sorry but I have to go to work now. If you need anything just called."

"Okay. Thanks" Mika said then Maika walk toward the kitchen.

"Takahiko-sama do you know Tsuchimikado-san?"

"I only know her brother because he is my classmate."

Then three got interrupt by Matsumoto Inami who approached them.

Mika remember who she was and greeted her "Good evening Matsumoto-san"

Inami surprised as she didn't expected Mika to remember her. "Good evening Takahiko-san" she hesitated for second before said "I..I want to say I sorry for that incident..."

"Huh? Oh that, you don't need to apologies"

Inami felt relieve as she heard then she continue "May I ask something?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"I'm just wondering what kind of relationship you have with Misaka-sama. I often see Misaka-sama hang out with you" Inami asked with hesitation.

"Mikoto and I are childhood friend." Mika answered normally.

Everyone surprised.

"Eh! Takahiko-san and Misaka-sama is childhood friend!" Inami said it out loud without realise which make everyone in the dining hall heard.

"umm… yes" Mika kind of confuse and don't really understand what the big deal about her be Mikoto childhood friend.

"Wow as expected from Misaka-sama even her childhood friend is levels 5," Yuki said while amazed.

Then other Tokiwadai students join the conversation and start shooting Mika with question because they all want to know more about Mikoto and Mika whom both are levels 5. Mika could only do was to smile and answered their questions.

1 hour later Mika somehow managed to get out from a group of ojou-sama and back in Mikoto's room. She quickly lied down on the bed with her face on the pillow.

"I wonder how Mikoto able to escape this madness" Mika thought while resting. Then she decided get up and changed to Mikoto's Gekota pyjama. Before she sleep she check that Kuroko who still unconscious on the bed and pray with both of her hand together "Please don't wake up in the middle of the night." Then she turned off the light and went to bed.

**Back to Touma's room**

Few hours have passed as the storm still pouring outside

Mikoto woke up in middle of the night while Touma still sleeping as blanket roll around him like a cream roll with only his head stick out facing up ward, she thought while get up "Toilet" she still only half conscious while she getting off the bed. As she leaving with bed she steps on Touma's leg that causes her to lose balance and fall down.

Touma woke up because of the pain he receive on his leg and weight on his body then he feel something warm touching his lips, he still unable to see because his eye's still blurry from waking up.

In the mean times, Mikoto who fall down still not regain full conscious but she gain enough to understand some situation then she thought "Argh did I fall back to my bed and what is that warm air passing my face".

While both of them still confuse and unable to see, the lighting stuck down which cause flash of light, Mikoto and Touma eyes went wide as they see each other face only few centimetres, Touma thought "Misaka? Don't tell me the warm feeling on my lip is…"

Mikoto, who more shock than Touma, now realise that her lips actually touching his, her face turn bright red then she rush into bathroom. After Mikoto left, Touma stare blankly to ceiling while try to understand what is just happen. "Misaka and I kissed?" he thought as he touch his lip with his finger "that was my first kiss too" then he thought about every times that he think Mikoto is cute and start blushing with weird feeling that he do not understand "Argh I better stop thinking about this" he thought then he heard a door open then he cover himself with blanket and pretend to be sleeping.

Mikoto who now inside the bathroom, she still blushing as red as tomato her mind went too wide, after several minutes to calm herself she look at mirror while touching her own lip with her finger "we kissed and that was my first kiss too" she blush again as she thought "but it was an accident I should not take this seriously but will he take it seriously" then she thought about kissing Touma again as she think her face went red then she shake her head swiftly "it not like I love him, do I? Argh! I better stop thinking about this."

She start beating her head with her hand while thinking. "I should go back to sleep" she sighed then her body tell her to go to toilet, after she went to toilet she open the door and look at Touma to check is he sleeping she don't know how to face him right now so she thought to best way is to wait until he sleep. She saw Touma who pretend to sleep, she felt relief and walk back to her bed this times she make sure that she did not step on him again as at her bed she pull her blanket to cover her body and push herself against the wall.

Both of them still unable to sleep and thought the same thing "How am I going to face her/him tomorrow". Time had pass they did not know how long they have been up for and when did they fall sleep.

**Morning**

Touma who suddenly woke up first because his head hit the side of the bed while he moving. He yawned while he's getting up and saw Mikoto still sleeping then he remember the last night event he blush again. He shakes his head to stop thinking and decide to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he finish washing his face which it still look tired because he could not sleep for quite some times after the last night event. "Damn my face is a mess here" he thought as he yawns again.

He went back into the room then his phone ring, he look the screen and able to see that Mika is calling him. He answered the call

"Good morning Mika, you wake up early."

"Something happens that why I wake up early. *Yawn*"

"What happen?"

"Please don't ask" Mika said in tried voice as this morning Kuroko finally woke up and first thing Kuroko does is jump on to Mika's bed and start harassing her again because Kuroko still thinking that Mika is Mikoto. Mika had kicked Kuroko out of the bed then when Kuroko realise that Mikoto stay over at Touma's place. She raged and Mika had to try and stop her before she's wake everyone in the dorm up. Then 30 seconds later dorm manager rush in with a demon face and snapped Kuroko neck without any warning and threw her back onto the bed before shut the door.

"Touma, can you ask Mikoto to bring my school uniform to Tokiwadai dorm? My school uniform is not back from the dry cleaning yet and I don't want to wear Tokiwadai uniform to our school."

"Okay I tell Mikoto for you"

"Thanks, hey have you and Mikoto have breakfast yet?"

"No, I just wake up and Misaka still sleeping…" Then Touma noticed that Mikoto is waking up and told Mika who still on the phone "oh wait she waking up now"

"Let go get breakfast together so you don't have to cook" Mika also don't want to have breakfast in Tokiwadai dorm as she going to be centre of attention again.

"that a good idea"

"okay then in 40 minutes meet me in front of Tokiwadai dorm okay?"

"Okay, see you then" Touma disconnect his phone and looked at Mikoto who still sitting up on the bed while trying to wake herself up.

"Misaka, Mika just call and she asked you to bring her school uniform for her and after that we can have breakfast together. I used bathroom first okay?" Touma explained to Mikoto without looked at Mikoto's face.

"Okay" Mikoto replied quickly and tried not to look at Touma. She thought "How am I going to face him after that happen?! Did I think too much it just a K…." she started too blush hard as she remember last night incident where her first kiss got taken away. Then she shakes her head as hard as she could to stop her from thinking about what happen last night.

As Touma stilled in the bathroom changing his cloth, Mikoto used this opportunity to go to Mika's room to grab Mika's school uniform and also casual cloth for herself because her uniform still not dry yet. She waited for about 10 minutes before slowly open Touma's room to check that Touma is still in the bathroom or in the living room. As she saw Touma is in the living room she quickly went into the bathroom to change.

For the last 40minutes after Mika called them. Touma and Mikoto didn't look or even speak to each other. Both of them speak when they really need to. Now they are walking toward the Tokiwadai dorm and kept a distance between them. Then both of them saw Mika who waiting in front of the Tokiwadai dorm.

Mikoto quickly ran toward her and greet her. "Good morning Mika"

"Good morning Mi….." Mika hadn't finished the greeting Mikoto grabbed Mika's arm and dragged her back inside the Tokiwadai dorm.

Touma only sighed as he watched and wait outside.

"Mikoto, what happen?" Mika asked as Mikoto action seem a bit odd.

"Na.. nothing here your school uniform and where Kuroko?" Mikoto quickly change the topic as she don't want Mika ask about last night incident. She quiet surprised that her kouhai didn't jump on her as she enter the room. Then she noticed that Kuroko still unconscious on the bed. She sighed before asked "How many times did she went unconscious?"

Mika answered with tried voice "3 times." Both of them then sighed in usion.

"Let get change and have breakfast." Mika suggest and took her school uniform out off the bag.

Mikoto nodded then grab her uniform from wardrobe.

**20 minutes later**

Mikoto and Mika walked toward Touma who waiting for them.

"Yo! Touma" Mika greeted him.

"Morning Mika, so where are we going to eat?"

"Let just go to Johen resurtant."

"Okay, did you tell dorm manager about you leaving?" Touma asked.

"Yep, we told her before coming here" Mika replied and Mikoto only nodded without looking at Touma. Mika felt something weird between these two but she thought it maybe her imagination so she didn't ask.

"Okay let go then."

On the way to the restaurant both Touma and Mikoto were quiet all the way to the restaurant which made Mika wondered what happen between those two.

"It's doesn't seem like they both angry at each other because if they were Mikoto should start complaint to me already." Mika tried to analyse the situation.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. There were only few customers as it's still early.

After they finished ordered the

Mika sighed and then asked "May I ask? What happened between you two?" Mika could not handle this atmosphere any longer. Mika continued "I know both of you are not angry at each other so what happened last night?"

Touma and Mikoto surprised as Mika was right. They were not angry at each other but they just too embarrassing to look at each other because of last night incident. Mikoto start to blush and Touma on slient facing away.

Mika saw this reaction and became more confused and thought "Oh god, what happen between both of them? They face is red like tomato…. Don't tell that they… no no impossible they no way that can happen. Touma is too dense and Mikoto is too tsudere so its impossible…. Then what happen?"

Mika sighed again as both of them did not answer her question. Then she headlock Mikoto and said to Touma "We're going to toilet." Mika dragged Mikoto into the toilet and asked with serious tone "Mikoto what happened between you and Touma last night? And you better answered me!"

Mikoto blush harder and didn't know how to tell Mika.

"Mikoto, we are best friend right? and I promise that I not tell anyone so tell me."

Finally Mikoto opened her mouth but she said it quietly. "La…last night we accidently ka ka kiss each other."

"HA!? You guy kiss?" Mika eyes widen and couldn't believe the words that come out from Mikoto's mouth. She thought "They KISS! That no way this could happen!? Did I over-estimate the power of tsudere and dense!"

Mika put both of her hand on Mikoto shoulder and tried to get more information and asked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Mikoto surprised by Mika reaction and said with frustration "Mika you misunderstand, it just an accident."

Mika paused for 20 seconds and she's calm herself down. "Okay now I'm confuse, please tell me the whole story."

Then Mikoto started to explain that incident.

Back in the restaurant Touma sat alone while Mikoto and Mika is in the toilet. HE thought "Am I over react? Last night it's only an accident right. I should start to act normal."

After Mika heard the whole story, she sighed and said "that it, both of you are over reacting! It was just an accident."

"I know but it was my first kiss." Mikoto said quiet with facing down.

Mika looked at Mikoto and thought "She so cute act this way. But what should I do with her."

"Just remember it just an accident, let go back."

"But how am I going to face him."

"Just act like you always do. Shout at him or electrocute him."

"WHAT!" Mikoto shouted at Mika but before she could argue back Mika already walked out of the toilet. Mikoto quickly followed Mika.

Touma had decided that last night incident was only an accident so he should forget about it and act normal.

After Mika seated, she looked at Touma and said "Mikoto told me everything. You guy are over reacting. It's just an accident so you guy should start acting normal already or you guy going to make other people misunderstand."

"That what I think too." Touma quickly replied.

"See Mikoto, Touma also think it an accident so stop thinking about it" Mika tried to convince Mikoto.

Mikoto only nodded back.

The waitress brought the foods that they orders.

"Itadakimatsu" three of them said before started to eat.

**Afterschool**

Mika, Mikoto, and Kuroko were sitting in a small café as Kuroko wanted to treat Mika apologies what she did yesterday and this morning.

"Takahiko-san I'm sorry for the thing I done to you. I thought you are onee-sama. So I will treat you as an apology so please order any things you like." Kuroko apologies and slightly bow down to Mika.

"I accept your apology but you don't have to treat me."

"Kuroko what did you do to Mika?" Mikoto asked with annoy tone.

"Actually I don't quite remember." Kuroko said while trying to remember but no luck. This may due

"The reason you can't remember may due to dorm manager because she twist your neck countless time and it's now affect your brain." Mikoto explain her prediction.

"You may be right onee-sama but never mind that are you two free on Saturday?"

"Why?" Mikoto and Mika asked in usion.

Then Kuroko took out her pocket note book and started to explain "Well, we been busy lately with all the Judgement work so I think we should go shopping to relax. And I already plan everything…"

"That a good idea, I haven't goes shopping for so long." Mika quickly agreed without knowing Kuroko's plan.

Then suddenly Kuroko started making a pervert face and thought "hehehe if Takahiko-san go, Onee-sama defiantly go and THAT day is the day where I will steal onee-sama first kiss!" then Kuroko started to make an evil laugh while looking at her pocket note.

Mikoto saw through Kuroko and knowing that she planning something pervert in her mind so she quickly steal Kuroko's pocket note. Mikoto started to read it out while using one hand to block Kuroko from steal it back "Okay, let see 'Using shopping as an excuse to steal onee-sama first kiss' plan."

Kuroko started to sweat heavy as Mikoto read her plan but before Mikoto started to electrocute Kuroko.

Mika said with without realise as she heard Kuroko's plan "But Mikoto already has her first ka… Ah!" Then she stopped halfway as she realise that she shouldn't be saying this in front of Kuroko who madly love with Mikoto.

Even though Mika didn't finish her last word, Kuroko was smart enough to figure it out by herself. "onee-sama already has her first kiss?" Kuroko repeated Mika sentences as she couldn't believe herself. Now Kuroko felt like the world is falling apart as someone already steal her onee-sama's first kiss. As onee-sama's lover(?) she fail to protect her onee-sama from that person.

"But who …." Kuroko mumbled as she thought a boy with a black spiky hair in her head. Then she grabbed Mikoto's shoulder and raged. "ONEE-SAMA! WHO! ONEE-SAMA PLEASE TELLS ME WHO STREAL YOUR FIRST KISS! I GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THE SAKE OF MY ONEE-SAMA!"

Mikoto blush and looked away

Now all the customer and staff in the restaurant were looking at Kuroko and Mikoto. As Mika saw Kuroko raged, she decided to run away because it her fault and she don't want to deal.

As Mikoto saw Mika stood up and started to run away. Mikoto shouted with anger "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" but Mikoto couldn't ran after her as Kuroko still hold her back.

"ONEE-SAMA TELL ME?! TELL ME WHO IS THE ONE THAT STREAL YOUR FIRST KISSSSSSSSS?!" Kuroko continued to rage without caring people were watching them.

Before Mika walked out of the restaurant, she remembered something and said to Mikoto "By the way Mikoto, Good luck!" then she gave Mikoto a wink before dash out and run as fast as she can.

"MIKA DAMN YOU! AND STOP ALREADY KUROKO!" Mikoto snapped.


End file.
